Marotamente Perigosas
by Annie B. Malfoy
Summary: [CAPÍTULO 7 ON!] Eles são os mais populares de toda Hogwarts. Tem todas as meninas aos seus pés e conseguem tudo o que querem, mas foram se apaixonar justo pelas que os odeiam. Será que eles vão conseguir conquista-las? Será que elas vão se renderão ao charme deles?
1. Capítulo 1 - Corujas

**Título:** Marotamente Perigosas  
**Autora:** Annie B. Malfoy  
**Shipper:** James Potter/ Lílian Evans  
**Beta Responsável: **Amanda Z. Potter (Minha Irmã/Cunhada *-*)  
**Sinopse:** Eles são os mais populares de toda Hogwarts. Tem todas as meninas aos seus pés e conseguem tudo o que querem, mas foram se apaixonar justo pelas que os odeiam. Será que eles vão conseguir conquista-las? Será que elas vão se renderão ao charme deles?

**Disclaimer:**Um dia desses eu resolvi ler todas as fics que eu tinha escrito quando mais nova. Reli todas elas e me deu vontade de reescreve-las e continua-las. Então, aqui vamos nós...

Essa fic foi criada quando eu tinha uns 13 anos (faz um tempão hahahaha), estava abandonadinha desde 2009 (sorry). Eu resolvi reescreve-la porque nesse tempão muitas coisas aconteceram e eu amadureci os pensamentos e as ideias, então nada mais junto do que levar isso pra fic certo?!

**Personagens:** AnabelPotter; Minha personagem, quero dizer, que eu criei. Ela é prima do James. Foi inspirada na minha irmã mais velha.

Anna Bonsfield; Também é criação minha. Inspirada na Aninha, uma amiga minha, que adora o Aluado.

**N/A:** Espero que vocês gostem das modificação e que deixem as opiniões, sugestões, xingamentos e tudo mais que vocês queiram, nas reviews.

Beijos ;*

**Annie B. Malfoy**

**Corujas**

Dia estava lindo, o sol brilhava intensamente e ele estava sentado à sombra de uma palmeira. Olhava o horizonte a sua frente distraidamente, era realmente bonito! O mar de um azul que se confundia com o azul do céu, quase não dava para ver onde começava um e terminava o outro.

Fechou os olhos, aproveitando a brisa refrescante e o aroma que vinha do mar. Quando os abriu novamente, observou uma pessoa vindo em sua direção. Automaticamente sorriu, ficou hipnotizado pela beleza da garota. Ela sempre o deixava assim, sem fala e com cara de idiota apaixonado, mas ele nem ligava, porque era exatamente isso que ele era. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos arrepiados e suspirou. Ela já estava a poucos passos dele e o observava com atenção. Riu quando ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, porque sabia que ele fazia isso quando estava nervoso ou quando não sabia o que dizer. Viu ele se levantar e caminhar ao seu encontro, faltavam poucos passos, mas, aparentemente, ele não queria mais esperar e riu novamente, sempre tão impaciente. Assim que chegou a sua frente ele passou as mãos pela sua cintura e deu um beijo na sua testa, logo depois descendo o olhar para olhá-la nos olhos, ela sorriu e levantou a cabeça para alcançar seus lábios. Ele sorriu também e a puxou mais pra perto, assim, colando seu corpo no dele. Então ele abaixou levemente e... Ambos foram acordados com corujas em suas janelas.

James passara as férias inteiras tento o mesmo sonho com a mesma garota. Não conseguia mais parar de pensar em Lílian Evans, nem quando dormia. Porém, sempre, no momento exato que os dois iam se beijar, era interrompido, por sua mãe, por seu pai, e pelos amigos. Já estava de saco cheio. Suas férias estavam uma droga e eles ainda não o deixavam em paz para beija-la nem em sonho. Agora, se ele não conseguia no sonho, imagina na vida.

Céus, que garota difícil era a sua ruivinha. Já havia tentado de tudo, mas não conseguia arrancar, sequer, um sorriso da garota. Ela sempre o tratava mal. Mas ele não desistiria, não mesmo. Esse ano ia ser o seu ano. Há se ia.

A coruja na janela já estava ficando impaciente, batia incessantemente na janela, então levantou para apanhar a carta que ela trazia. E quando a pegou viu que não tinha como ser de outra pessoa e, amaldiçoando mentalmente, foi lê-la.

_"__Querido__Viadinho, _

_Que bom que já chegou de viagem, seja bem vindo de volta!_  
_A situação aqui em casa está insustentável, insuportável e eu não aguento mais ficar aqui, mesmo assim estou feliz que tenha voltado. Espero que suas férias estejam sendo muito melhores do que as minhas. _

_Anda sonhando muito com a ruivinha?__Hahahahaha_

_Seu melhor e mais lindo amigo, Sirius__Black._"

Rapidamente desceu ao andar de baixo da mansão e falou com sua mãe, e como esperava, ela concordou com seu plano, então subiu e foi responder a carta do amigo.

_"__Almofadinhas,_

_Pela milésima vez Sirius, é CERVO e não veado. Obrigado pelas boas vindas, também estou muito feliz em estar de volta. Não aguentava mais ficar naquele lugar estranho._  
_Então, conversei com a minha mãe sobre a situação ai e perguntei a ela se você podia vir pra cá, ela adorou a ideia e disse que pode vir quando quiser e ficar o tempo que quiser. Me faça o favor de sair logo desse inferno que você chama de casa e venha pra cá logo._

_Tentando sonhar né? Porque ninguém me deixa terminar. Nunca vi, é difícil beija-la até no sonho._

_Seu mais frustrado e perfeito amigo, James Potter."_

Pegou a carta, colocou em sua coruja e a soltou pela janela. Aproveitou que estava na sua escrivaninha e conferiu o calendário para ver se a semana de lua cheia tinha terminado, para escrever ao outro amigo e saber como o mesmo estava e chama-lo para vir também (quem aguenta um, aguenta dois, né?), afinal, podia pedir a ajuda dele para terminar os deveres das férias.

_"__Querido Aluado,_

_Como está lobinho? Espero que essa tenha sido uma das mais calmas e que esteja bem, ou, pelo menos, inteiro. _  
_Já estou de volta a minha casa (Graças a Merlin). Falei com minha mãe do plano pra tirar Sirius de casa e ela concordou. Já escrevi pra ele falando. Então, ele vem pra cá. Então, já que ele vem, você podia vir também né?! Espero que venha, aliás, acho muito bom que venha! Preciso de ajuda nos trabalhos das férias._

_James Potter."_

Sua coruja já havia voltado, então prendeu a nova carta na mesma e a soltou novamente pela janela. Depois se jogou em sua cama e ficou fitando o teto e pensando o que sua ruivinha estaria fazendo agora.

\- J&amp;L -

Tinha sido assim em quase todas as noites das férias, o mesmo sonho. Não importava se ela estava de férias em um lugar maravilhoso, em ótima companhia e se divertindo muito. Sempre sonhava com o maldito Potter! Felizmente, sempre acordava antes de beija-lo. Quer dizer, nos sonhos sempre estava feliz em estar com ele e o garoto sempre parecia apaixonado por ela, mas isso não queria dizer que ela gostasse disso.

Potter é exibido, egoísta, metido e vivia se metendo em confusão com o (pior ainda) Black. Achava que ele nunca ia mudar, sempre seria esse inconveniente, debochado, desordeiro, babaca e idiota que vivia se metendo em encrenca e correndo atrás dela. Veja bem, não que ele seja feio, mas, convenhamos, beleza não é nada! O que importa realmente pra ruiva é inteligência e coração, e eis ai duas coisas que o Potter não tem.

Ele tinha cismado com ela desde o momento que te pediu um beijo e ela disse não, e ela tinha a certeza de que era somente por isso que ele insistia tanto, não estava acostumado a levar um não e não aceitava isso. Mas a resposta dela não mudaria. Seria sempre "NÃO", por mais que ele tentasse.

Levantou de sua cama e foi apanhar a carta com a coruja que a esperava na janela, Já tinha reconhecido a mesma, era a coruja de uma de suas melhores amigas.

_"__Queria__Lily, _

_Espero que tenha chegado bem de viagem e que a viagem de volta tenha sido tranquila. Seja bem vinda de volta, amiga!_  
_Estou morrendo de saudades de você, quando vamos nos encontrar? Quero saber de tudo sobre a viagem e das férias. _

_Beijos,__Anna__Bonsfield."_

Não pode deixar de sorrir lendo a carta da amiga, Também sentia a falta dela... e muita. Apressou-se a respondê-la.

_"__Queria Anna, _

_Cheguei bem sim e a viagem de volta foi agradável. Obrigada pelas boas vindas. Também estou morrendo de saudades. Quero te contar tudo da viagem, foi maravilhosa. Ainda não sei quando nos vemos._  
_Anabel me mandou uma carta dizendo que tem uma surpresa e que é pra não fazermos nada antes dela entrar em contato novamente, então, vamos aguarda-la e resolvemos quando nos vemos e o que faremos, pode ser? _

_Beijos, Lílian Evans."_

Soltou a coruja com a carta pela janela e desceu para tomar seu café da manhã, afinal tinha as malas para desarrumar e as lições para fazer. Além de esperar a maluca da Anabel dar sinal de vida.

\- J&amp;L -

James estava no jardim brincando distraidamente com seu pomo de ouro quando as corujas chegaram. Eram três. O menino ajeitou os óculos e sentou, apoiando na árvore para ler as cartas.

_"__Viadinho__lindo do meu coração, _

_Sua mãe é maravilhosa e me ama, assim como a amo. Vou arrumar as minhas coisas e dar um jeito de fugir daqui__essa noite mesmo. Acho bom que esteja acordado me esperando quando eu chegar. _

_Obrigada por tudo, Pontas._

_Seu mais perfeito amigo, Sirius Black."_

Revirou os olhos, lendo a assinatura do amigo.

Logo passou para a próxima.

_"__Caro Pontas, _

_Estou bem, e,__graças a Merlin, essa foi uma das calmas. Estou inteiro e quase intacto. Ótima__ideia. Minhas férias foram um poço de chatice, pelo menos assim elas dão uma animada. Imagina se você não ia querer a minha ajuda. Vou sim. Chego amanhã de manhã, tudo bem?_

_Remus__Lupin."_

E então pegou a ultima.

_"__Querido primo James, _

_Como você está? Espero que tenha__chegado__bem__de viagem e que não tenha morrido de tédio na casa dos nossos avós. Estou te escrevendo para de dar uma notícia espetacular: Vou voltar para Hogwarts esse ano e voltarei a seu sua vizinha. Não é maravilhoso!? Estou muito feliz! Espero que você também fique! Estou morrendo de saudades de você! Ainda bem que chego ai__amanhã. __Ah sim, ia falar isso também, vou pra sua casa amanhã pra passar o resto das férias e ajeitar o resto das coisas pras aulas. Minha mãe já combinou tudo com a sua. _

_Até amanhã primo! _

_Amo você! _

_Anabel__Potter."_

Ficou feliz em saber que a prima voltaria a Hogwarts e que passaria o resto das férias com ela. Afinal, é sua prima favorita e estava morrendo de saudades. Levantou animadamente e caminhou até o interior da mansão para responder aos amigos e falar com a mãe sobre quando os amigos chegariam. Logo depois foi arrumar as coisas para a chegada deles, seu quarto estava uma bagunça completa.

\- J&amp;L -

Lílian já tinha feito todos os seus trabalhos pendentes e estava entediada, então resolveu enviar uma coruja para Anna e chama-la para vir para sua casa e esperarem Anabel juntas. E assim o fez.

_"__Anninha,_

_Estou extremamente entediada. Já fiz todos os trabalhos e não tenho mais o que fazer. Estava pensando se você não gostaria de vir pra cá para esperarmos a Anabel juntas e fofocarmos um pouco, que tal? Diiiiz que siiim, por favor! _

_Beijos, sua entediada amiga, Lílian Evans."_

Prontamente foi respondida por Anna:

_"__Lily,_

_Não precisa pedir duas veze! Estou me arruando e indo praí._

_Até daqui a pouco!_

A pessoa certa para acabar com seu tédio, Anna Bonsfield"

Pouco tempo depois a amiga chegara. As duas conversavam animadamente sobre a viagem de Lily e tudo que ela tinha feito por lá.

\- Continua... -

**N/B**: Cunha, a história está muito boa! Realmente está bem melhor! Gostei demais dela e estou ansiosa pra ler a continuação. Arrumei alguns errinhos, tinham bem poucos, e diagramei tb. Espero que goste! Rsrsrs... Vc escreve muito bem! Aguardo a continuação. Amo vc!

**Amanda Z. Potter**

**N/A²:**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo com as modificações. E lembrem-se que eu adoro reviews, então podem deixar bastante. HAHAHAHA

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.;*

**Annie B. Malfoy**


	2. Capítulo 2 - Chegadas

Capítulo 2

** Chegadas**

Pouco tempo depois a amiga chegara. As duas conversavam animadamente sobre a viagem de Lily e tudo que ela tinha feito por lá.

\- Anninha, Paris é linda! Sério, tudo que todos falam sobre aquele lugar é verdade! – A ruiva dizia empolgadamente.

\- Mesmo só tendo conhecido a parte trouxa? – Disse Anna um pouco descrente.

\- Sim! Tudo é muito lindo e apaixonante, realmente é um lugar perfeito para os apaixonados, um suspiro em cada esquina. – Disse com um olhar sonhador e um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Já sonhando com a sua Lua de Mel com o James por lá, amiga? – Disse provocativa, olhando a expressão sonhadora do rosto da amiga se desfazer e uma de nojo aparecer, não pode conter o riso.

\- Eu nunca me casaria com o Potter. Merlin que me livre! – Disse, esbravejando. – Ele me persegue até nos sonhos. – Disse, irritada.

\- Como assim? – Falou olhando para a cara da amiga sem entender nada. – Você tem sonhado com o James? Como são os sonhos? Me conta isso! – Falou animadamente, olhando a cara de desgosto de Lilían e rindo.

\- Ah, não, já me basta ter sonhado, não quero ficar lembrando e nem falando disso. Não sonhei nada demais. Esqueça! Não vou falar nada! – Não conseguiu deixar de ficar um pouco corada, mas falou com nítida indiferença.

Anna notou o rubor nas bochechas da ruiva, mas no momento que ia contestar as palavras da ruiva, uma coruja entrou pela janela deixando no colo da mesma uma carta. Foi correndo para o lado da amiga para ver de quem era. Finalmente Anabel tinha lembrado delas.

_"Lily,_

_Como você está amiga? Espero que te chegado bem de viagem._  
_Vamos às novidades! Eu estou voltando para Hogwarts! E não acabou por ai, estou chegando amanhã na casa do James para passar o resto das férias! Podemos nos veeeer! Uhuuul!_

_Saudades de você e da Anna, como ela está? Mandei uma coruja pra ela, mas ela não me respondeu. Espero que ela esteja bem e que não esteja aprontando muito. HAHAHAHA_

_Beijos, Anabel Potter."_

As duas gritaram de felicidade pela volta da melhor amiga para Hogwarts e logo responderam a ela.

_"Belzinha,_

_Estou muito feliz nesse exato momento! Sim, cheguei muito bem, obrigada. Que notícia maravilhosa! Estou muito feliz de te ter de volta! Hogwarts não é a mesma sem você! Siiim, vamos nos ver! Anninha está aqui em casa, você pode vir até aqui se quiser, ou marcamos em algum lugar, só me avisar quando estiver por aqui, ok? Também estamos com saudades de você! E a Anna está dizendo que ela nunca apronta com aquela carinha de santa dela. HAHAHAHAHAHA_

_Beijos, Lílian e Anna."_

**\- L&amp;J -**

Sirius armara todo o plano para finalmente deixar a casa dos pais. Não aguentava mais estar na mesma casa que eles. Tinha deixado sua vassoura ao lado da janela e sairia após todos terem dormido.

Então se jogou em sua cama e pegou uma revista de quadribol para ficar folheando enquanto esperava que todos fossem dormir. Assim que o silêncio se instalou na casa, ele abriu a porta de seu quarto e observou, sem emitir nenhum som, o lado de fora. Tinha que ter certeza que todos dormiam pesadamente para que seu plano desse certo.

Sabia que o feitiço que a mãe colocara na casa para que ele não fugisse emitiria um som ensurdecedor. Ele teria que ser muito rápido para conseguir estar longe antes de sua mãe o alcançar.

Foi até a porta do quarto do irmão, andando lentamente sem emitir nenhum ruído e depois na porta dos pais. Não havia escutado nenhum suspiro se quer, pelo contrário, ouvira até o ronco da mãe. Então, voltou para seu quarto, pegou suas coisas, que já estavam arrumadas, e as prendeu na vassoura. Depois subiu na janela e montou na mesma. Respirou fundo e se impulsionou janela afora. Inclinou o corpo para frente o máximo que pode para a vassoura ganhar velocidade máxima e seguiu para o escuro profundo da noite.

Quando atravessou a barreira do feitiço escutou um barulho extremamente alto e irritante, impulsionou mais o corpo. Ouviu os berros de sua mãe e viu os brilhos coloridos dos feitiços que ela lançava passando por ele, mas não parou em momento algum, seguiu em frente, parando na frente da casa de James.

Chegando lá, logo avistou o amigo a sua espera no portão da mansão Potter. Desceu da vassoura rindo e logo deu um abraço no amigo, que tinha cara de confuso ao olha-lo rindo.

\- Você não vai acreditar, foi mais fácil que fazer o Pedro comer. Minha mãe estava maluca de raiva, até tentou me azarar. Graças a Merlin, eu sai daquele inferno! – Sirius falava rápido em meio as gargalhadas.

James sorriu e deu um soco no ombro do amigo.

– Ela bem que podia ter acertado né? Faria um favor pra gente! - Falou, olhando pro amigo e rindo.

\- Você não viveria sem mim, cara. Sei que você me ama. – Respondeu, devolvendo o soco e rindo também.

\- Se fosse você não contaria com isso! – Disse, se encaminhando para dentro da mansão – Vamos logo, está frio aqui e eu quero dormir!

\- Querendo sonhar com a ruivinha é? – Implicou.

\- Eu não! Ela é difícil até no sonho! Acho que vou é desistir, isso sim. – Disse James cabisbaixo e deixando Sirius sem fala por um momento.

Sirius nunca havia pensado que o amigo desistiria da ruiva, afinal, ela é a primeira paixão de James, ele só sabia falar nela e correr atrás dela. Achava impossível que ele desistisse, mas pelo que estava vendo, James tinha cansado de receber patadas como respostas aos seus galanteios.

Os meninos já estavam entrando em casa. James mostrou seu quarto, que era a porta a frente do garoto e depois se jogou na sua cama. Olhando distraidamente pro teto com uma cara de desolado. Sirius nunca tinha visto James daquele jeito por ninguém e não sabia muito bem o que falar, porque ele mesmo nunca tinha passado por isso.

Era acostumado a ter todas as garotas que queria aos seus pés, sempre. E nunca tinha sentido o que James dizer sentir pela ruiva. Além do mais, quem sempre tinha o que dizer sobre essas coisas de sentimento era o Aluado. Ele sim saberia o que dizer ao amigo agora. Mas não podia deixar o amigo daquela maneira até o outro chegar, então teve uma ideia. Sentou na poltrona em frente a janela e olhou para o amigo seriamente

– Você quer mesmo desistir da ruivinha?

\- Não sei! – Disse o amigo exasperado, mas sem nem tirar os olhos do teto. – Cansei sabe? Sempre a trato bem e a cortejo, e ela está sempre me dando patadas e respostas atravessadas, isso quando não me ignora né? – James suspirou e sentou na cama de frente pro amigo, que tentava esconder um sorriso de divertimento. – Pode rir, mas um dia, vai ser você! E ai será a minha vez de rir!

\- Isso nunca vai acontecer comigo, porque eu não sou um viadinho meloso. – Debochou todo cheio de si, depois olhou para o amigo e disse, seriamente. – Você sabe que eu não sou a melhor pessoa pra te aconselhar sobre isso, que a pessoa certa é o Aluado, mas onde esse lobinho se mete quando mais precisamos né? - Disse fingindo irritação. Mas logo continuou calmamente. – Eu acho que o seu erro é esse. Você corre atrás dela demais. Ela já está acostumada a te ter nas mãos e a pisar em você. – Viu o amigo arqueando a sobrancelha e com cara de confuso. – Acho que você tinha que deixar pra lá, partir pra outra. Pelo jeito você não vai ganha-la na insistência. Então deixa ela pra lá. – Viu a expressão de desgosto no rosto do amigo, e deu um soco no seu ombro. - Chega que ser humilhado, né?

**\- S.B. -**

Foi como se James tivesse levado um soco na cara e não no ombro. Ouvira com atenção tudo que o amigo dissera, tinha o olhar perdido na escuridão do lado de fora da janela. Pensou em tudo e chegou a conclusão que ele estava certo. Chega de correr atrás de alguém que não o queria, que não o amava. Chega de ser humilhado e maltratado.

\- É Sirius, acho que dessa vez você está certo. – Disse cabisbaixo, mas logo se recuperou. Olhou pro amigo e abriu seu sorriso maroto. – James Potter está de volta. – Viu o amigo abrindo um sorriso igual ao seu.

\- Assim que se fala! Bem vindo de volta, Pontas! – Sirius disse rindo. – Agora sai da minha cama, viadinho.

Saiu do quarto do amigo e foi para o próprio. Deitou em sua cama, colocou os óculos na mesa de cabeceira e fechou os olhos. Novamente sonhou com Lílian, mas dessa vez não ligou de ser interrompido, principalmente por ter sido com uma garota se jogando na cama dele.

\- Acorda priminho! Eu cheguei! – Anabel disse gargalhando.

\- Bom dia, prima. – Disse abrindo os olhos e colocando os óculos. Sorriu e abraçou a prima, que não via há muito tempo. – Que bom que chegou!

\- Chega de dormir! O dia está lindo! Vamos jogar quadribol! – Viu ela se levantando e se sentou na cama. Só então viu o quanto ela tinha crescido.

\- Quanta animação logo de manhã, meu Merlin. – Disse rindo e a olhando. – Vamos sim, só me deixa tomar um banho e nós vamos.

\- Tá bom, te espero lá embaixo pro café. – Disse dando um sorriso e saindo do quarto.

Levantou da cama lentamente, se espreguiçou e foi tomar um banho pra ver se ajudava a acordar. Quando terminou de se vestir saiu do quarto e foi acordar Sirius, afinal, se ele tinha sido acordado o amigo também seria. Riu marotamente e entrou no quarto do amigo.

\- ACORDA CACHORRO SARNENTO! – Disse gritando no ouvido do amigo, que esbravejava e xingava. Depois abriu as cortinas, fazendo a luz solar bater nos olhos do amigo.

\- Maldito Pontas! Quero dormir! – Sirius virou pro outro lado e se encolheu, puxando a colcha para tampar o rosto.

\- AGORA, Almofadinhas! – Disse tirando a coberta do amigo e jogando na poltrona. – Minha prima chegou e está esperando a gente pra tomar café e jogar quadribol. E se eu não durmo ninguém dorme!

\- Você disse PRIMA? É a Anabel? – Sirius sentou rapidamente na cama e olhou pro amigo, pasmo. – Ela está aqui?

\- Sim! Ela mesma. Só podia né? A única garota que adora quadribol. – Disse rindo e olhando pra cara do amigo, que no momento era de confusão e mistério. – Por que esse espanto todo? – Disse arqueando a sobrancelha e olhando especulativo para o amigo.

\- Nada. Só não sabia que ela vinha pra cá. Você não me disse nada. – Respondeu se levantando e indo pro banheiro tomar um banho.

\- Acabei esquecendo. Ela vai voltar pra Hogwarts também! – James disse sorridente, já na porta do quarto. – Te espero lá embaixo.

Saiu do quarto do amigo e foi encontrar a prima na cozinha. Passados alguns minutos Sirius entrou no recinto se acomodando ao seu lado, de frente pra Anabel.

**\- J. P. -**

Anabel estava sentada na cozinha conversando e comendo panquecas que sua tia tinha feito para ela, enquanto esperava o primo descer.

\- Que bom que fez boa viagem, querida. – Disse a tia sorrindo pra ela e colocando mais comida na mesa. Então ela reparou na quantidade de coisas a sua frente. Era muita comida só para ela e James.

\- Tia, pra que tanta comida?– Perguntou intrigada, olhando especulativa para a tia que levava mais coisas para a mesa.

\- Temos mais visita, querida. Sirius está ai e Remus deve chegar a qualquer momento. E você sabe como esses meninos comem, né? – Disse risonha.

\- Ah, não sabia que eles estariam aqui também, James deve ter esquecido de dizer. – Então riu. Virou para a porta e viu James entrando.

\- Desculpa, prima. Minha memória anda uma droga! – Explicou ele rindo.

\- Tudo bem, priminho, eu te perdoo. – Riu também.

Mas parou rapidamente, ficando levemente boquiaberta, quando viu Sirius entrando no cômodo. Tinha esquecido como o garoto era lindo. Estava muito mais alto e forte do que se lembrava, mas continuava com seus cabelos negros e compridos, no momento molhados, caindo graciosamente na frente dos olhos, fazendo com que ele passasse as mãos por eles, e consequentemente pingassem gotículas de água em seu peitoral musculoso, que estava descoberto, mas logo foi coberto por uma camiseta preta que ele carregava. Então, ele abriu um sorriso deslumbrante e sentou na sua frente.

\- Bom dia, Anabel! – Disse olhando pra ela e depois se virando pra mãe de James – Bom dia, tia! Muito obrigada por me deixar vir. Nem sei como agradecer.

\- Bom dia, Sirius. – Ela respondeu levemente, ainda meio atordoada pela visão do garoto. Parou de observa-lo e voltou a comer suas panquecas.

\- Bom dia, querido. E não precisa agradecer, é um prazer te ter por aqui. Fique o tempo que precisar. – Disse a tia, sorrindo.

Começaram a conversar de coisas banais. Quadribol, Tempo e Hogwarts, até terminarem o café. Depois foram para fora pra jogar quadribol. Sirius foi pegar as vassouras no quarto de vassouras e James ficou alguns minutos sozinho com a prima.

\- Não pense que não vi a sua carinha quando viu Sirius, viu priminha? – Disse rindo e olhando o rosto dela ficar corado. – Cuidado pra não babar da próxima vez. ok? – Ele riu mais ainda e foi empurrado por ela.

\- Não mesmo! Tá louco? Eu só me surpreendi, ele mudou muito, era um pivete melequento quando eu o vi pela ultima vez. Fiquei surpresa por não ver meleca alguma, só isso. – Disse séria e sem deixar transparecer nenhuma emoção. – O Sirius não é nada demais e se acha o gostoso, só isso.

\- Então tá... – O primo respondeu ainda rindo.

Sirius já estava voltando, então pararam de conversar e foram ao encontro dele para jogarem um pouco.

**\- A. P. -**

Lupin acabava de chegar aos portões da casa de James e a mãe do amigo o recebera. A tia sempre era um amor, perguntou se ele queria tomar café e ele aceitou, indo com ela até a cozinha. Depois ela disse que os amigos estavam jogando no quintal, então ele foi atrás deles. Eles já estavam indo em sua direção. Estavam suados e nojentos. Riu vendo o estado deles.

\- Por isso prefiro ler. – Disse rindo.

\- Sai dessa, Aluado, jogar quadribol é o máximo! – Disse Anabel sorrindo e abraçando ele. Também sorriu e abraçou a garota.

\- Não sabia que você viria. Que bom te rever! – Disse sorrindo e olhando a garota na sua frente.

\- É bom estar de volta, Lupin. Obrigada. – Sorriu e olhou pro primo atrás de si. – Agora vou subir e tomar um banho, preciso também escrever pra Lily, ela quer me ver. - Fez uma cara que conheciam muito bem, aquela de quando ela tinha uma ideia e olhou com olhos suplicantes pra James, que fez cara de confuso. – Posso chamar Lily e Anna para vir pra cá e passar o resto das férias? Poooor favooor, primo.

\- Ah, não, Bel! Ela não! – Disse desgostoso olhando pra menina suplicante e agora com um bico enorme a sua frente.

\- Por favor, eu fico te devendo uma, primo! Por favor! – Suplicou e piscou pra James. Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos.

\- Tá bom. – Disse desistindo, e olhou pra ela sério, carrancudo. – Você vai me pagar com juros, Bel.

A prima o abraçou e depois correu para o quarto. Remus e Sirius riram juntos e olharam pro amigo que estava carrancudo.

\- É Pontas, não tem como fugir. – Sirius provocou.

\- Isso é destino, não se pode fugir do destino. – Disse ao amigo.

\- Vão se ferrar os dois! – James falou mal humorado e de cara fechada, indo pra dentro de casa.

Lupin não pode deixar de notar a mudança de atitude do amigo em relação a Lily. Algo havia acontecido e ele iria descobrir, mas mais tarde. Primeiro ia arrumar suas coisas no quarto e descansar um pouco. Ainda se sentia mal, afinal, tinha se passado pouco tempo desde o ultimo dia de lua cheia.

**\- R. L. -**

Lílian estava ajudando Anna com alguma lições pendentes, quando viu a coruja chegando pela janela, sorriu porque já sabia que era de Anabel. Pegou a carta da coruja e leu em voz alta para que a amiga também escutasse.

_"Lily e Anna,_

_Já estou na casa de James. Perguntei a ele se vocês poderiam vir passar o resto das férias aqui e ele disse que sim, então, o que acham? Ótima ideia, não? Então arrumem tudo e venham logo! Estou esperando vocês! Ah, Lupin e Sirius também estão aqui, vamos ficar todos juntos, vai ser ótimo! Não se demorem._

_Beijos, Anabel."_

\- Não mesmo! – Disse Lílian olhando séria para Anna, que a olhava com o rosto iluminado de animação.

\- Lílian, para de implicância! Vai ser legal! Nós temos que ir! – Disse se sentando ao lado da amiga na cama e a olhando empolgada.

\- Implicar? Eu não estou implicando! – Disse se levantando irritada. – Só não quero passar o resto das minhas férias com o Potter enchendo.

\- Não é só ele que vai estar lá! – Respondeu calmamente a amiga, se levantando e ficando a sua frente. – E além do mais, você pode continuar fazendo o de sempre, vai ter que aguenta-lo na escola mesmo. – Riu e depois olhou-a seriamente – É pela Belzinha e por mim! Faz esse sacrifício pela gente! Eu quero tanto ver o Remus. – Completou, sendo o mais persuasiva que conseguiu. Então viu a amiga suspirar pesadamente, o claro sinal de desistência, então riu e a abraçou longamente. – Você é demais!

\- Não pense que isso vai ficar barato! Vocês me devem a vida! – Disse, enquanto abraçava a amiga e ria também.

Então as duas foram arrumar suas coisas, apressadamente. Quando terminaram, Lílian perguntou ao seu pai se ele podia levá-las de carro, ele disse que sim. Não demoraram muito para chegar. E só quando pararam nos portões da mansão Potter foi que se lembraram que não tinham avisado Anabel que iriam. Mas, já era tarde né?!

Lílian tocou a campainha envergonhada. Enquanto Anna olhava animadamente para a porta, que se abria e via James caminhando na direção delas, cansadamente. Olhou pra amiga, que mal podia conter a animação e não pode deixar de rir dela. Anna era amiga de James e ela sabia disso, mas, por Merlin, que animação era aquela, até parecia que tinha sido mordida por um daqueles bichinhos que a Di-Lua Lovegood tanto lhe falava.

Anna pulou nos braços de James e o abraçou fortemente. O garoto a segurou e correspondeu ao abraço. Lílian apenas revirou os olhos vendo aquela cena e suspirou, pesadamente. Então James largou a amiga.

\- Boa noite! Que bom te ver, Aninha! – Disse sorrindo para a amiga e ignorando Lílian completamente. – Entrem! – Continuou, dando os braços para Anna e a levando para a porta, assim, deixando a ruiva andando atrás sozinha.

Lílian estava boquiaberta. James nem sequer olhou pra ela. Como assim? Agora ele ia fingir que não há conhecia? Sempre soubera que ele não a amava, mas que ele era mal educado era novidade. Por Merlin, que garoto bipolar. Suspirou levemente e continuou caminhando para a entrada da casa.

Viu James abrir a porta e falar para Anna entrar, ouviu o grito de Anabel quando avistou a amiga. Depois só viu a mesma se jogando nos braços da amiga e gargalhando. James se afastou da porta a deixando aberta para que ela passasse e foi sentar perto de Sirius. Lílian acompanhou seus movimentos com o olhar e não disse nada. Fez uma cara de desgosto e olhou para as amigas, largou as malas e cruzou os braços.

\- E eu? Como fico? Não ganho nem um abraço? – Disse fingindo irritação.

\- Claro que ganha, minha ruiva favorita! – Anabel foi até ela e a abraçou fortemente. – Que bom que vieram. Agora sim está tudo perfeito! Obrigada! – Continuou dando dois beijinhos nas bochechas da ruiva.

\- Não tem nada o que agradecer, Belzinha. Você merece o sacrifício. – Lílian disse sorrindo amorosamente para a amiga, que ria. Anabel sabia das investidas de James, tentando ficar com a ruiva, mas não sabia que ele realmente a amava. Ele nunca tinha lhe contado, pois sabia que ela contaria a Lílian.

As meninas entraram e logo foram cumprimentadas por Lupin, que sempre era muito cortês e educado. E por Sirius que era extremamente exagerado e infantil, mas que também fora educado.

\- Que bom que veio, ruivinha. – Disse dando uma piscadela e sorrindo marotamente para Lílian, recebendo só um meio sorriso como resposta.

Anabel logo arrastou as duas para mostrar seus quartos e guardarem as malas. E ficaram lá durante algum tempo. Lílian contando da viagem a Paris, Annabel falando sobre a mudança e Anna contando seus planos de travessuras desse ano.

As três amigas eram completamente diferentes. Anabel era mais esportiva e adorava ouvir música e tinha um estilo próprio. Era durona, nenhum menino mexia com ela. Ela tinha todos eles nas palmas de suas mãos. Lílian era "A estudiosa", amava ler e o ar livre, mas nada de esportes. Era a romântica, que sonhava com o príncipe encantado dos contos de fadas trouxas. Enquanto Anna era mais pé no chão, mais realista e, pra compensar, a mais brincalhona. Adora pregar peças em todos e era meio louquinha. Mas se completavam de uma maneira surpreendente. Diria perfeita. Assim como os garotos. Um dia falaram que elas eram "As Marotas", riram, ouvindo o comentário e disseram juntas que não eram nem um pouco parecidas com eles. Não mesmo. De jeito nenhum.

**\- L. E. -**

Lupin não podia deixar de notar James passando a mão exasperadamente pelos cabelos já desalinhados. E que o amigo nem se dirigiu a ruiva em momento nenhum. Ele nem olhara para ela. E isso era realmente estranho. Aproveitou que as garotas estavam no andar de cima e começou sua investigação.

\- O que houve, Pontas? – Olhou para o amigo com um olhar especulativo, que James conhecia muito bem.

\- Não aconteceu nada, Aluado. – Viu o amigo tentando disfarçar sua cara feia o olhando cinicamente. - Do que você está falando?

\- De você nem, sequer, ter olhada na direção da Lily. – Foi direto ao ponto, não era hora de ficar medindo as palavras.

\- Simples, cansei de ser pisado. – Disse com um tom, que Lupin reconheceu como sendo de mágoa. Então olhou seriamente para o amigo e foi se sentar ao lado dele.

\- Mas o que aconteceu? Não a ama mais? – Perguntou preocupado e curioso.

\- Eu a amo, muito. Mas cansei de deixar meu orgulho e toda a minha vergonha na cara, além de muitas outras coisas, por uma pessoa que não dá valor. Pra mim já chega! Vou voltar a ser o bom e velho James! – Disse decididamente com a voz cheia de magoa e indiferença.

Aquele não era o James de sempre e Lupin tinha a certeza disso, mas não disse nada, pois Sirius fez um sinal mínimo pra ele, atrás do amigo. Nesse momento, soube que fora ele quem tinha colocado isso na cabeça dele e que era um dos seus planos de sempre. Só esperava que desse certo. Sabia muito bem o que James sentia por Lílian, mas não sabia se o amigo aguentaria se desse errado, seja qual fosse o plano de Sirius. Voto de confiança. Era isso que daria a Sirius, e claro, ia obriga-lo a contar todo o plano depois.

\- Eu te entendo. Espero que fique bem. – Disse ao amigo em tom de preocupação.

\- Eu estou ótimo! – Ele respondeu sorrindo. Mas o sorriso não alcançava seus olhos, como normalmente acontecia. Lupin apenas riu e mudou de assunto.

Conversavam sobre as lições de casa (apenas Lupin e James, porque Sirius se recusava a falar de lição nas férias e tinha ido jogar xadrez de bruxo sozinho), quando as garotas voltaram. Elas entraram rindo de algo e de braços dados.

Lupin nunca tinha reparado em quanto o sorriso de Anna era lindo. Aliás, nunca tinha reparado na menina, mas agora, de súbito, reparou. Era mediana, nem magra e nem gorda, diria que era proporcional a sua altura. Tinha os cabelos de um castanho chocolate, lisos que cainham por seus ombros até o meio de suas costas e no momento estavam presos. Tinha a pele alva, mas as bochechas estavam coradas pelas risadas e a boca era de um rosa intenso. Seus olhos se encontraram e ele reparou que ela tinha olhos dor de mel. Corou quando a garota sustentou seu olhar parando de rir. Desviou o olhar e voltou a falar com James, que até agora falava sozinho. Mas viu Anna corando levemente e voltando a rir com as amigas.

Depois de um tempo James se levantou e foi jogar com Sirius. Logo Anna também estava com os dois observando as jogadas e esperando sua vez de jogar com o vencedor da partida. Ela torcia pra James. Sirius se gabava e James apenas ria e, às vezes, respondia as provocações do amigo.

As meninas se sentaram uma de cada lado de Lupin e eles conversavam sobre as bandas trouxas, que ambos gostavam, animadamente. Rindo vez ou outra, quando Anabel falava de bandas de Rock loucas que eles nunca tinham ouvido falar e às vezes até prometiam para a garota que escutariam para ver se gostavam.

E assim ficaram até a hora de dormir. Antes de irem dormir combinaram de acordar cedo para iram para a piscina. Ideia de Anabel, é claro. Queria apostar corrida com James, que ria e falava que ela nunca ia ganha-lo. Ela apenas ignorava o garoto. Assim que chegaram a um acordo do horário, foram para seus quartos. Esperando que no dia seguinte fizesse um solão.

**\- Continua... -**

* * *

**N/B:** A história está realmente muito boa e interessante. Fiquei chateada de ter acabado, huahauahauah... Estou adorando os capítulos. Está ficando cada vez melhor! Muito bom, cunha! Está de parabéns! Beijooooooos...

**N/A:** Bem, mais um capítulo e sem muita demora. Espero que gostem.

**Mylle Malfoy P.W**, muito obrigada pela review, espero que continue gostando. ;)

**Obrigada também ao pessoal que favoritou** ;)

Beijos ;*


	3. Capítulo 3 - Abrindo os Olhos

Capítulo 3

**Abrindo os olhos**

Acordou com o calor e a luminosidade do sol batendo em seu rosto. Devia ter se esquecido de fechar as cortinas no dia anterior. Logo se levantou e foi até o banheiro. Saiu enrolado na toalha e se vestiu no quarto. Tinha pedido aos outros para não acorda-lo, e não é que eles tinham mesmo atendido ao seu pedido? Sorriu e se espreguiçou. Pelo menos uma vez na vida né?

Os amigos deviam estar na piscina. Saiu do quarto e foi até a cozinha. A tia (mãe de James) tinha deixado o café dele na mesa. Como a amava, era uma mãe pra ele. Aliás, era muito melhor que a sua própria mãe. Tomou seu café lentamente e depois caminhou até a saída da cozinha para o jardim, depois andando até a piscina.

Como suspeitava, todos estavam ali. Lupin e Lílian liam em baixo das sombras das mesas ao redor da piscina, sentados em espreguiçadeiras. Não pode deixar de pensar o quão chatos os dois eram. Revirou os olhos. E passou os olhos ao redor em busca dos outros três. Anna tomava sol em uma espreguiçadeira ao lado da ruiva e James e Anabel apostavam quem coseguia dar voltas completas na piscina primeiro. Riu vendo que James perdia.

Continuou sua caminhada indo em direção a Remus. Acenou para James e Anabel no caminho. Tampou o sol de Anna a fazendo gritar para que ele fosse encher outro. E deu um "Bom dia!" para Lílian, que respondeu educadamente. Depois foi sentar na espreguiçadeira ao lado do amigo.

\- E ai? O que eu perdi? – Perguntou fingindo animação. Sabia que não tinha acontecido nada.

\- Não perdeu nada. Está tudo na maior paz de Merlin. – Remus respondeu sem tirar os olhos do livro – Mas duvido que vá continuar assim por muito tempo. – Completou vendo o sorriso que se abria no rosto do amigo. – O que você vai aprontar Sirius?

\- Eu? Que julgamento errado você faz de mim, lobinho. – Respondeu fingindo indignação tirando a camisa. – Não vou fazer nada. Vou ficar aqui quieto.

Cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e deitou na espreguiçadeira. Ainda com o sorriso maroto no rosto. Ficou observando James e Anabel. Um jogava água no outro e ouvira a garota dizendo que ia sair pra beber algo.

Se sentou na espreguiçadeira, queria ter uma visão melhor dela, e não podia perder essa chance. Ela saia lentamente da piscina, podia ver que era magrinha, mas tinha um corpo violão, usava um biquíni preto simples, daqueles que amarravam dos lados. Seus cabelos eram pretos, mas no sol adquiriam um tom avermelhado, estavam molhados e iam até o meio de suas costas. Ela tinha realmente crescido, e como tinha. Ele tinha certeza de que estava quase babando. Remus passou as mãos na frente de seus olhos pra cima e pra baixo e ele saiu do transe. Empurrou a mão do amigo.

\- Não me atrapalha, Remus! – Ralhou olhando mais atentamente pra ela.

\- Está bem. – Respondeu rindo – Só tenta não deixar a baba escorrer ok? Limpar baba de cachorro não é comigo. – Completou voltando pro livro.

Agora ela torcia o cabelo levemente para tirar o excesso de água e os jogou para frente do corpo. Ele pode ver pequenas marquinhas andando pelas costas da garota. Ficou intrigado. O que será que era aquilo? Mordeu os lábios, pensando em como adoraria descobrir. Sorriu marotamente, vendo a garota se dirigir as amigas e a eles.

\- Vocês querem algo pra beber? – Perguntou solícita e meio ofegante. – James e eu vamos na cozinha buscar.

Sirius não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Lílian afastou o livro e olhou pra amiga sorrindo e acenando positivamente. Anna Tirara os óculos de sol e se sentara, agora olhava pra garota a procura de algo que parecia não achar.

\- Que foi Anna? – Perguntou Anabel vendo que a amiga procurava algo nela. – Meu biquíni está errado? – Perguntou ajeitando a parte de baixo do biquíni. Sirius suspirou levemente e passou a língua pelos lábios. Ela só podia estar fazendo de propósito. Ninguém seria tão sexy sem querer.

\- Não amiga! Tá tudo no lugar. – Respondeu sorrindo. – É que eu vi umas coisinhas, tipo, andando pelas suas costas. Mas agora sumiram. – A voz dela expressava confusão e preocupação.

\- Ah! Você está falando disso? – Perguntou virando de costas e tirando os cabelos de cima das marquinhas que agora andavam pelo seu ombro direito. – É a minha tatuagem. São patinhas de cachorro. – Explicou dando de ombros e rindo.

James e Lupin o olharam no exato minuto em que ele abrira a boca. Sirius ficou boquiaberto. Não era possível. Seus amigos começaram a rir e ele automaticamente fechou a boca. As meninas olhavam pros dois e pra Sirius sem entender nada. Ele apenas bufou e se jogou na espreguiçadeira novamente. Colocando os braços na frente dos olhos para tampar o sol.

Sirius estava pensando que aquilo não poderia ser uma coincidência, não era possível. De todos os desenhos que ela poderia escolher, porque patas de cachorro? Aquilo só podia ser um sinal de Merlin para ele. Ele não ia fazer uma garota tão linda quanto ela se não fosse pra ele. Sorriu marotamente ao pensar nisso.

Tinha que ficar com ela. Queria descobrir até onde aquelas patinhas andavam. E por que ela as tinha. Queria ela. E nunca tinha sentido uma vontade tão forte de ter alguém como sentia agora.

Sentou na espreguiçadeira e olhou pra Lupin, que sentindo o olhar do amigo fechou o livro e olhou pra ele revirando os olhos e rindo. Quando ele abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa...

\- Nem precisa falar. – Cortou o amigo. – Eu te conheço Sirius. – Completou. Depois sentou e ficou de frente pra ele. – Só um aviso.

\- Fala logo! – Respondeu impaciente.

\- A Anabel não é igual às meninas de Hogwarts, que caem aos seus pés quando você passa e acena pra elas. – Falou com ar debochado.

\- Remus, Remus... Você está querendo dizer que ela não vai me querer? – Falou incrédulo, arqueando as sobrancelhas para o amigo. – Eu sou irresistível. –Completou cheio de si, piscando pro amigo.

\- Depois não diga que eu não te avisei, cachorrinho. – Falou voltando a pegar o livro e a ler com um sorrisinho irônico no rosto.

Sirius suspirou. Claro que ela ficaria com ele. Nenhuma menina, jamais, disse "Não" para Sirius Black. E ela não seria a primeira. Não mesmo. Sem chance. Resolveu dar um mergulho pra esfriar a cabeça. Não ia dar uma de James. Levantou e pulou na piscina.

**\- S. B. -  
**

Lílian tinha cansado de ler e agora estava de olhos fechados aproveitando o calor do sol. Pensava em James, que até aquele momento nem tinha lhe dirigido uma palavra e nem, se quer, um olhar. Estava intrigada com aquilo. Não que sentisse falta, era óbvio que não sentia. Mas o que teria mudado a final? Por que essa mudança drástica de comportamento? Será que ele finalmente tinha desistido? A ruiva não pode conter o suspiro e um leve sorriso. Finalmente ele a deixaria em paz e pararia de cantá-la a todo o momento.

Os devaneios da garota foram interrompidos quando ela sentiu gotas de água gelada bateram no seu corpo a fazendo abrir os olhos e sentar repentinamente para ver quem tinha sido. Claro que tinha sido o Black né?

\- Mais cuidado, Sirius! – Ralhou Anna, que também havia sentado. E estava com uma cara brava olhando para o amigo.

\- Para de reclamar e vem pra cá, gatinha. – Disse rindo e chamando a garota com as mãos. Anna apenas negou com a cabeça. – Se você não vier por bem, vai vir por mal.

\- Quero ver quem vai me obrigar, Black. – Disse debochadamente olhando para o garoto.

Lílian apenas revirou os olhos e riu, sabia onde isso ia dar. Permaneceu sentada, olhou pra Remus que também observava a cena. Ele tinha uma cara risonha, mas ela via algo em seus olhos que eram mais que isso. Algo que só aumentou quando Sirius saiu da piscina e pegou a garota no colo pulando novamente na piscina. Remus discretamente fechou a cara e voltou a ler o livro, nem reparando que Lily o observava. Estaria Remus com ciúmes da amiga? Mais uma coisa pra ela descobrir. Por Merlin, será que em tão pouco tempo tanto coisa assim tinha mudado? Mas uma vez foi interrompida.

\- Ruivinha, venha também... – Chamou Sirius rindo junto com Anna.

\- Não Sirius, Obrigada. Estou bem aqui. – Respondeu educadamente.

\- Quer que eu vá te buscar também? – Ele disse arqueando a sobrancelha pra ela.

\- Você não se atreveria. – Falou calmamente, tentando ignorar o garoto. Fechou os olhos e voltou a deitar na espreguiçadeira.

Ela só sentiu as gotas geladas caírem sobre seu corpo, então abriu os olhos. No exato momento em que Sirius a pegava nos braços e virava novamente de frente para a piscina. Ela automaticamente passou os braços pelo pescoço do garoto com medo de cair.

\- Black, me larga! Me coloca no chão! – Disse rispidamente. Mas assim que se recuperou começou a se debater para que ele a soltasse.

\- Nem pensar. Ninguém mandou duvidar de Sirius Black. – Disse risonho já andando de volta pra piscina. Deram de cara com James e Anabel, que voltavam da cozinha trazendo as bebidas.

Anabel estava rindo de algo e olhava para o primo, mas assim que viu a cara do garoto se fechar, e ele parar de andar abruptamente, parou de rir o olhou pra onde ele olhava. Viu algo nos olhos da amiga, não sabia o que era, porque Anabel sabia muito bem esconder o que sentia. Mas havia algo... Lílian continuava falando pra Sirius larga-la e agora com mais vontade. Vira a cara de James, e soltou o sorriso abafado, achando que ele a salvaria do amigo, porque sabia que ele tinha ciúmes dela com ele. Ele não devia sentir ciúmes ou o que quer que seja por ela. Ela não era nada dele para que ele sentisse tais coisas. Mas nesse momento se sentiria grata por ele sentir. Ele a salvaria.

Nesse exato momento viu James voltar a andar e ignorar seus gritos para que Sirius a soltasse e que não a jogasse na água gélida da piscina. Nem olhava mais na direção deles, estava indo em direção a mesa com Anabel. Ela sabia que se fosse antes ele mandaria o amigo a soltar, pois ele já havia a defendido das brincadeiras de Sirius muitas vezes antes. Mas agora, nada disse. Ele apenas passou direto e não fez nada. Nada.

Lílian ficou calada repentinamente, seguindo o garoto de cabelos rebeldes pelo caminho que fazia, estava chocada. Não acreditava que ele não faria nada. Sirius também parecia estar surpreso, pois parou de rir e também olhava para o amigo. Mas logo se recuperou com um sorriso maroto, pulando na piscina com Lily no como. Ela soltou um grito e saiu da piscina esbravejando e praguejando, foi direto pra seu quarto. Chaga de tudo isso. Chega.

Chegando em seu quarto fechou a porta e foi tomar um banho. Depois se jogou na cama e ficou fitando o teto. Estava confusa, e odiava isso. O que estava acontecendo com ele? O que tinha mudado? Por Merlin, o que está acontecendo com ela? O que tinha mudado nela? Por que estia falta do olhar dele? Por que sentia falta de ouvir a voz dele sendo direcionada a ela? Por que? Suspirou e colocou o braço em cima dos olhos, os fechando lentamente. Continuou ali, pensando. Tentando achar as explicações. Mas por mais que pensasse, menos sabia. Menos entendia. Suspirou pesadamente.

Se sentia agradecida pelas amigas não terem ido atrás dela. Quando se sentia assim gostava de ficar sozinha pra tentar por os pensamentos em ordem e achar as respostas. Amava as amigas porque elas entendiam quando ela precisava de espaço, e porque a conheciam melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa. Sabia que logo elas viriam, porque só conseguiriam ficar curiosas por um pequeno período de tempo, elas eram impossíveis. Riu ao pensar nisso.

Mas logo fechou a cara. Teria que arrumar uma desculpa. Não ia contar pra elas que estava confusa e que sentia falta da atenção de James. Não podia contar isso. Era vergonhoso demais. Nunca assumiria isso. Ou achava que não. Sabia o quando elas eram insistentes quando queriam descobrir algo. Suspirou de novo e continuou em um silencio cortante. Por Merlin, o que faria agora?

**\- L. E. -**

Ele observava o desenrolar de toda a cena em silêncio. Sabia porque James estava tão furioso. E sabia que Sirius tinha feito tudo premeditadamente. Isso o lembrava que ele não tinha feito Sirius lhe contar eu plano ainda, então, antes que James, que agora berrava com Sirius, matasse o mesmo, foi até eles.

\- Calma, Pontas. Ele só estava brincando com a Lily, ela vai ficar bem – Ouviu Anna falando carinhosamente em quanto segurava o braço de Sirius. Remus sentiu algo estranho dentro de si. Ela estava defendendo ele. Ele revirou os olhos.

\- Pontas, vem cá. – Puxou James pelo braço pra um tanto mais afastado. Fazendo Anabel larga-lo e ir se sentar na beira da piscina perto dos outros.

James o observava ainda impaciente. Vermelho de raiva.

\- Calma, Pontas. – Disse calmamente olhando pro amigo.

\- O Sirius só pode fazer isso pra me irritar, não é possível! Ele sabe que eu odeio quando ele faz essas coisas com ela. Agora ele está trancada no quarto. E as meninas não querem ir lá. E se ele tiver machucado ela? E se ela estiver sentindo algo? – Respondeu impaciente e quase atropelando as palavras. – Ele é um babaca. – Completou passando a mão pelos cabelos revoltos.

\- Respira fundo. Não aconteceu nada. Ela está bem. – Continuou calmamente. – As meninas sabem o que fazer, conhecem ela melhor do que a gente, se elas não querem ir lá é porque sabem que Lily precisa ficar só.

\- Eu devia ter mandado ele colocar ela no chão. Nada disso teria acontecido.

\- Pontas, pelo amor de Merlin, você está fazendo uma tempestade em um copo d'água. Tudo está sob controle. – Riu antes de completar olhando pro amigo questionadoramente. – Pensei que você não fosse mais se importar com a ruivinha. Achei que tinha voltado a ser o antigo James.

\- Não me amola Remus. – Sentiu o amigo lhe dando um sono no ombro e nesse momento soube que ele estava mais calmo. – Não consigo controlar, é mais forte que eu. – Suspirou pesadamente e depois se jogou na espreguiçadeira mais próxima.

\- Sei como é. – Concordou rindo e olhando pro amigo. – Agora, se me dá licença, tenho que ter uma conversinha com o Sr. Black. – Completou indo em direção ao amigo.

\- Boa sorte. Fale com as meninas pra virem pegar as bebidas sim? – Ouviu James o pedir já distante.

Chegou vagarosamente perto do grupo que ria e brincava. Abaixou perto deles, na borda da piscina. Sorriu distraidamente olhando para Anna que tentava afundar Anabel. Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos que vinham à mente.

\- Anabel, Anna. – Chamou vendo as duas olharem pra si. – James está chamando vocês. – completou simplesmente com um sorriso torto para Anna, que corou levemente.

\- Sirius, preciso falar com você. – Chamou o amigo, indicando com a cabeça as cadeiras perto da entrada da cozinha, que ficava no canto oposto dos outros.

Caminhou até lá e se sentou, Sirius sentou na sua frente, com uma cara fechada. Remus riu.

\- Não vou te amolar. Sei que você fez de propósito. – Informou ainda rindo. – Quero ficar a par do plano. Pode começar a latir cachorrinho. – Viu o amigo revirando os olhos e rindo também.

Ouviu tudo o que Sirius tinha em mente e o observava atentamente, pensando. Até que desse vez Sirius tinha pensado em algo que podia dar certo. Sim, com certeza. Mas o plano contava muito com o que eles achavam. Tudo dependia de Lílian. Se ela sentia o que eles achavam pelo James, daria muito certo. Se não. Bem, ai era outra história. Chegou a uma conclusão.

\- Sirius, acho que tem muitas chances de dar certo. – Disse calmamente. Olhando distraidamente para os outros três no lado oposto. – Mas, acho que se contássemos com a ajuda das meninas, seria mais fácil.

\- Ah, não. Elas são amigas dela, não vão querer ajudar. – Começou. – Além do mais, elas não sabem dos sentimentos de James, e se ele descobrir que nós contamos, vai nos matar. – Concluiu. – Não que eu tenha medo dele. Porque ele não é páreo pra mim. Mas temo por sua vida, lobinho. – Zombou rindo. Remus apenas ignorou.

\- Elas poderiam nos dizer como Lílian está encarando toda essa mudança repentina e o que ela sente por ele. – Continuou. – Porque isso só vai dar certo, se ela sentir o mesmo que James. E nós não temos como saber isso sem elas. – Voltou a olhar para o amigo a sua frente. Sirius suspirou derrotado.

\- Tudo bem, vamos arrumar um jeito de conversar com elas a sós depois. – Disse sorrindo de lado, colocando a mão no queixo e olhando pra Anabel sugestivamente.

Remus riu olhando a expressão do amigo. Deu um soco em seu ombro e levantou, indo em direção aos outros três. Remus sabia que Sirius não tinha jeito, que nem adiantava falar. Mas também sabia que Anabel não era igual a maioria das garotas de Hogwarts. Não seria fácil para Sirius. A disputa ia ser boa. E ele apostava em Anabel. Riu com seu pensamento.

Se aproximou do grupo quando Sirius voltou pra piscina chamando James. Pelo visto Sirius não queria perder tempo. Então, conversou com as duas meninas sobre todo o plano deles. Elas ficaram animadas, mas não garantiram nada. Assim como ele esperava. Sabia que elas seriam leais a Lílian, e que só ajudariam de verdade depois e ter certeza de que o resultado também era do desejo da ruiva.

**\- R. L. -  
**

\- Não prometemos nada. – Concluiu calmamente olhando pra o menino.

\- Vamos ver como Lílian está. – Completou a amiga.

Lupin sorriu pra elas e confirmou com a cabeça. Ele já sabia que elas iriam falar isso e ela sabia. Sorriu também e se levantou. Colocou a mão no ombro da amiga, quando ela a observou.

\- Pode deixar que eu vou falar com ela. – Informou sorrindo. – Se eu demorar a voltar, vá ao meu resgate, por Merlin. – Completou rindo.

Caminhou preguiçosamente para dentro e depois de tomar um banho e trocar de roupa bateu na porta do quarto da ruiva. Nem esperou resposta, entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Viu a ruiva deitada com os braços na frente dos olhos. O que será que estava havendo com Lílian? Sabia o quanto a amiga odiava as brincadeiras de Sirius, mas ela nunca tinha feito nada parecido. Bem, ele nunca tinha realmente conseguido fazer algo com ela, James sempre o impedia antes, mas... Por Merlin, era isso! Só podia ser!

Sentou na cama ao lado dela e fitou os olhos verdes da ruiva, que agora olhava pra ela desconfiadamente. Sorriu calmamente.

\- O que houve amiga? – Perguntou carinhosamente. Sabia que não podia ir logo ao ataque. Com Lily tudo tinha que ser com jeitinho.

\- Não foi nada, só estou com dor de cabeça, mas já vai passar. – Explicou com um sorriso fraco. – Não se preocupe, estou bem.

\- Não. Algo está errado. Você nunca agiu daquela maneira. – Disse olhando atentamente pra Lily. Viu quando ela mordeu o lábio, exatamente o que confirmava o que ela estava pensando. Ela estava escondendo algo.

\- Você sabe o quando odeio as brincadeiras idiotas do Sirius! – Partiu pra defensiva. – Ele me irrita muito, um verdadeiro babaca! – Completou irritadamente sentando na cama.

\- Sim, eu sei. Mas acho que não é isso... – Respondeu especulativa.

\- E o que seria? Ele é um babaca, que gosta de brincadeiras idiotas que eu odeio! É EXATAMENTE isso! – Interrompeu falando apressadamente.

\- É o Sirius, é assim que ele é. – Explicou calmamente. – Além do mais, ele não fez nada de novo. As mesmas coisas de sempre. – Deu de ombros, subindo na cama e sentando com os joelhos dobrados.

\- Sim, e isso cansa! Estou cansada de Sirius e suas brincadeiras infantis! – Disse a ruiva ainda parecendo irritada. – Cansei dele, e do amigo dele também! Por Merlin!

\- James? – Perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada olhando diretamente pra ruiva a sua frente. Lílian estava um pouco vermelha. Seria raiva ou vergonha?

\- Só poderia ser né? Já que Remus é um gentleman.

\- Mas James não fez nada com você, amiga. – Falou se fingindo de idiota. – Desde que chegamos James mal falou com você, não soltou nem uma cantada se quer, nem nada. Como você pode estar cansada dele?

\- Mas é exatamente isso! Ele não fez nada! – Explodiu no momento exato em que Anabel fechava a porto do quarto.

As duas olharam pra ela com olhos arregalados achando que era outra pessoa. Logo depois riam e disseram pra não mata-las do coração. Lílian chegou para o canto da cama dando espaço pra Anabel se sentar ao seu lado, assim formando um círculo. Anabel olhou de Anna para Lílian com uma cara questionativa.

\- Não parem por minha causa, estava achando interessante a conversa. – Disse rindo e olhando pra Lílian.

\- Sim, Lily, conte-nos como você está sentindo falta do James te perseguindo e enchendo. – Anna disse zombeteiramente. Lílian revirou os olhos e bufou levemente olhando pras amigas.

\- Não é nada disso! – Começou nervosamente – É só que... Bem... Como uma pessoa pode mudar tanto de um dia pra noite? Não é que eu sinta falta. É só que vocês sabem o quanto eu odeio coisas confusas. Queria entender o que fez ele mudar de "Um louco apaixonado" para "Você é invisível pra mim" – Concluiu quase atropelando as palavras.

\- Sei... – Falou Anabel fingindo estar séria, tentando esconder o riso. – Você gosta dele, amiga, é simples assim. – Deu de ombros.

\- Eu concordo com a Belzinha. Não é uma coisa horrível, vocês até que formam um casal super bonito. – Disse sorrindo e olhando pra uma Lílian com um ponto de interrogação enorme e piscando no meio da testa.

\- Não! Vocês estão loucas! Eu não gosto dele! – Respondeu a ruiva exasperada. Se levantando da cama. E começando a andar de um lado pro outro como sempre fazia quando estava confusa e nervosa. Anna e Anabel suspiraram olhando pra amiga.

\- Não é o fim do mundo, não é? – Começou Anabel calmamente olhando pra Anna.

\- Você sempre achou que ele corria atrás de você, porque você dizia "não" pra ele. Agora ele cansou de correr atrás e você viu que na verdade gosta dele. – Concluiu Anna distraidamente. Olhou pra Lílian que a olhava chocada.

\- Eu to ferrada. A primeira vez que gosto de além e ele já desistiu de mim. – Choramingou Lílian voltando a andar de um lado pra outro. Olhou pra Anabel ao seu lado e recebeu uma careta como resposta.

Anabel levantou e segurou Lílian pelos braços trazendo ela pra sentar na cama no meio das duas. Olhou calmamente pra Lílian e sorriu.

\- Calma, amiga. Nós estamos aqui com você. – Disse tranquilamente. Em quanto isso Anna passava a mão pelos cabelos ruivos da amiga.

\- E se você gostar mesmo dele, nós te ajudamos. – Completou olhando pra Lílian e sorrindo. – Sabe que pode sempre contar com a gente.

\- Pra tudo. – Completou Anabel sorrindo pra ruiva também.

Lílian sorriu tristemente. Estava perdida. E ela sabia o quanto a amiga odiava ficar perdida. Continuou a acariciar os cabelos ruivos dela. Olhando-a atentamente, assim como Anabel. Nunca tinham visto Lílian assim. Mas nesse momento tiveram a certeza de que ela gostava mesmo de James. Só ela não tinha certeza.

\- Eu sei meninas. Vocês são as melhores. – A ruiva disse por fim abraçando as duas.

Ficaram no seu abraço grupal durante um tempinho, logo depois Lílian se deitou e as duas fizeram cosquinha nela até serem interrompidas por Lupin que batia na porta pra chama-las para o almoço. Abraçaram-se novamente e seguiram assim para o andar de baixo.

**\- A. B. -  
**

Remus caminhava calmamente até a mesa onde estava. Não aguentou esperar. Mas que lerdeza! Por Merlin! Foi até o amigo rapidamente. O segurou pelos ombros o olhando nos olhos.

\- Como ela está Remus? – Perguntou com a voz carregada de preocupação.

Antes mesmo de o amigo responder viu as três meninas descendo a escadaria atrás deles abraçadas e rindo. Sorriu aliviado vendo que a ruiva ria também. Ela estava bem, graças a Merlin. Voltou para a mesa e tentou disfarçar seu sorriso idiota. Não queria que ela o visse daquela maneira. Seria muito ridículo. Remus sentou ao seu lado.

Anabel soltou uma leve piscada sentando na sua frente. Disse, sem emitir nenhum som, que Lílian estava bem e falou que queria falar com ele depois. Ele assentiu com a cabeça levemente. Logo depois soltou um suspiro. Sabia que a conversa ia ser longa e que, com certeza, falariam de Lílian. O que será que ela queria lhe dizer sobre ela?

Não teve muito tempo pra pensar, logo a mesa estava cheia de comidas deliciosas que sua mãe tinha feito e se concentrou em comer. E, é claro, em observar Lílian discretamente. Agora que resolvera ignorar a menina era difícil ter momentos em que podia ficar a observando sem que ninguém reparasse. Abriu um sorriso mínimo quando viu a ruiva sorrindo pra Anna que havia feito o desenho de um lírio com molho no prato.

Quando todos haviam terminado de comer Lílian se levantou dizendo que ia tirar a mesa. Logo foi acompanhada por Remus e Anna. Sirius foi pra seu quarto, tomar banho, porque ainda estava com as roupas da piscina. E Anabel o chamou pra dar uma volta nos jardins.

Sentaram-se um ao lado do outro em baixo da mesma árvore que sempre brincavam quando criança. James sorriu com a lembrança assim como ela. Olhou para a prima com apreensão.

\- Desde quando você gosta da Lílian? – Foi direto ao ponto, como sempre fazia com ele. Sabia que se desse possibilidade ele a enrolaria.

\- Eu não gosto dela. – Respondeu desviando o olhar e passando a mão pelos cabelos revoltos e que no momento estavam molhados.

\- Não minta pra mim, James. – Falou seriamente. – Por que não me contou?

\- Quando você se mudou eu não sabia o que sentia. Estava confuso. Na verdade eu apenas insistia porque ela me dava não. E bem... nunca ninguém tinha feito isso. Só que... – Suspirou pesadamente e voltou a olhar pra prima. – Só que um dia tudo mudou.

\- Então você gosta mesmo dela? – Perguntou olhado nos olhos dele.

\- Eu nunca senti o que sinto por ela por nenhuma outra. – Disse desolado. – É mais que um simples gostar. Já fiz de tudo pra não pensar nela, mas não consigo. – Olhou pra grama e começou a puxar pedacinhos dela com as mãos.

\- Se você sente tudo isso, por que parou de insistir? – Perguntou curiosa.

\- Cansei de receber patadas e de ser humilhado, prima. Sempre fui muito educado e cortes com ela. Ela sempre me tratou feito um nada. – Informou tristemente. – Finalmente cansei. Sei que ela não gosta de mim.

\- Por isso tem ignorado ela... – Disse ela baixinho como se concluísse algo.

\- Sim, cansei de ser pisado.

\- Eu te entendo, primo. – Falou tristemente abraçando o garoto ao seu lado. – Mas fique bem, tudo vai se ajeitar. – Olhou nos olhos dele. – Se precisar, pode contar comigo. Sabe disso. – Piscou e sorriu pra ele.

\- Sei disso. Obrigada, Bel. – Sorriu e beijou a bochecha da garota levemente.

\- Vamos atrás dos outros, antes que eles achem a nossa árvore. – Brincou ela levantando e puxando ele.

\- Sim, claro! – Levantou também e voltaram juntos pra dentro de casa. Onde encontraram Lílian e Lupin vendo um filme na televisão trouxa e Anna e Sirius jogando Xadrez Bruxo.

**\- J. P. -  
**

James e Anabel reviraram os olhos em conjunto.

\- Por Merlin, como vocês são monótonos! – Falaram juntos e depois caíram na gargalhada.

Todos ficaram olhando os dois como se fossem seres de outro planeta, para logo depois ignorar e voltarem ao que estavam fazendo. Anabel e James se entreolharam e suspiraram em desistência. James foi até Anna e Sirius e Anabel até Remus e Lílian.

James bagunçou todo o tabuleiro, ganhando tapas de Anna e xingamentos de Sirius. Anabel desligou a televisão recebendo reclamações tanto de Remus quanto de Lílian.

\- Sério, vamos fazer algo de divertido. – Começou James

\- Chega de ficar aqui fazendo as mesmas coisas, só temos mais 3 dias de férias! – Terminou Anabel impaciente.

\- Vamos fazer o que então? – Debochou Sirius olhando pra Anabel.

\- Não sei, você podia dar uma ideia, gostosão Black. – Respondeu ironicamente Anabel olhando pra ele.

\- Ui! – Zombou James olhando pro amigo.

\- Não sabia que me achava gostosão, Anabel, mas fico feliz em ouvir isso. – Disse Sirius cheio de si com um sorriso maroto nos lábios ainda encarando a garota. – E olha que você ainda não viu nada. – Disse mordendo os lábios.

Por Merlin, como ele conseguia ser tão gostoso assim apenas mordendo o lábio. Mas como era convencido. Até demais pro seu gosto. Suspirou pesadamente e encarou o garoto.

\- Para de se achar Black, o que você ACHA que tem de bonito tem de burro. – Começou calmamente. – Não sabe nem diferenciar quando uma pessoa está sendo irônica, por Merlin. – Completou revirando os olhos pra ele e logo depois voltando a encara-lo. – E nem quero ver. Mas você parece que quer me mostrar né? – Mordeu os lábios deliberadamente pra ele.

Viu quando Sirius fechou os olhos e suspirou levemente. Se ele queria jogar, eles iam jogar. E nesse jogo ela era mestra. E com toda a certeza mostraria isso a ela. E como mostraria. Sorriu e arqueou a sobrancelha olhando pra ele que ainda não tinha respondido nada, apelas tinha aberto os olhos e a encarava.

\- Vá achando... – Foi a única resposta que teve.

\- Achando? Só estou concluindo algo que você demonstra. – Deu de ombros fingindo não se importar.

\- Nossa, vocês se amam mesmo. – Riu Anna. Recebendo olhares dos dois e arrancando risadas de todos. – Não me matem! Eu estava só brincando! – Se explicou prontamente e se escondeu atrás de James, que ria compulsivamente.

Os dois suspiraram juntos e cruzaram os braços emburrados. Fazendo os outros rirem mais ainda.

\- Só quero ver onde isso vai dar... – Comentou Remus pra Lílian que estava corada de tanto rir.

\- Eu também! O Black está ferrado! – Começou – Aposto todas as minhas fichas em Anabel!

\- Quem não apostaria? – Perguntou Lupin ainda rindo.

Anabel e Sirius foram pra seus quartos emburrados e não quiseram mais sair de lá, assim estragando o resto da tarde de todos. Porque as meninas tentavam a fazer abrir a porta e James e Remus ignoravam a cena de Sirius. Só desceram na hora do jantar, comeram e voltaram para os quartos. Anabel com as meninas dessa vez e cada um dos meninos em seus próprios quartos.

\- Você gosta dele? Não acredito! – Começou Anna rindo. Anabel estava sentada na cama e Lílian ao seu lado.

\- Sério, Bel, verdade? – Perguntou a ruiva olhando pra amiga curiosa.

\- Não gente, não gosto! Como gostar de alguém tão egoísta e imaturo, por Merlin! – Disse revirando os olhos e falando seriamente.

\- Ah tá! Ainda bem! – Disse aliviada Anna. Se jogando no meio das duas amigas na cama.

\- Mas rola uma atração entre vocês, isso é visível e inegável. Nem tente. – Falou Lílian olhando pra ela e sorrindo. Revirou os olhos, não adiantava mesmo negar. As três riram juntas.

Odiava como a ruiva a conhecia tão bem. Mas que droga! Por que ele tem que ser tão gostoso? Aliás, por que ele tem que ser tão irritante e imaturo? E por que tem que se achar tanto? Por que tinha que ser tão babaca? Achava que todas caiam aos seus pés, sempre foi assim e continuava sendo. Por Merlin! Ele nunca mudaria.

Ficaram conversando até muito tarde. Sobre Sirius, James e Remus. Nas mudanças deles e em tudo que tinha acontecido naquele dia. Acabaram dormindo as três juntas na cama de casal do quarto de Anabel. O cansaço tinha ganho no final das contas.

**\- Continua... -  
**

* * *

**N/A:** Primeiro, quero pedir desculpa por qualquer erro, esse capítulo não foi betado e também pela demora de postar, eu estava com uns probleminhas :/

Bem, mesmo assim espero que gostem dele. Lembrem-se que eu adoro reviews, então, fiquem à vontade. HAHAHAHAHA

**Vamos às respostas das reviews**;

; Minha bombom, que bom que leu e gostou! Fico feliz de ter te deixado feliz e me sinto lisonjeada de ter sido comparada a tia Rowling e a Anelli. Você é uma fofa linda! *-* Espero que goste desse capítulo também. Beijos ;*

**Denise Naomi**; DIIIIIVA *-* Respondi o inbox! *FELIZ DEMAIS*. Te adicionei no face e te mandei um e-mail HAHAHAHA. Que bom te reencontrar! Que saudades! Pode deixar, digo o mesmo viu? Qualquer coisa só me gritar! Beijoos ;*

**Mel**; Ah, que bom lindona! Então, nem demorei viu? Hahahaha Sim, eles vão aparecer sim. :D Eles estão no 5º ano de Hogwarts. Beijoos ;*

**Ritha P.B. Potter**; Que bom que gostou! Pode deixar que eu to tentando postar rapidinho sim. HAHAHAHAHA Lílian está confusa. Perdida, tadinha. :/ Espero que continue gostando! ;)

Muito obrigada pelas reviews lindas, e obrigada também ao pessoal que tá favoritando e seguindo. Até o próximo capítulo! ;)

Beijos ;*

**Annie B. Malfoy**


	4. Capítulo 4 - Surpresas

**#Legenda: **_Pensamentos deles. _(Só pra vocês não ficarem confusos hahaha)

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Surpresas!**

Remus foi o primeiro a acordar naquela manhã, como sempre. Abriu os olhos e ficou deita de barriga pra cima fitando o teto de seu quarto, pensativo. Queria contar pra Anna tudo que sentia por ela desde o quarto ano, mas não tinha coragem. No início porque ficara em dúvida do que sentia e depois por não saber como ela se sentia a seu respeito.

Ela sempre o tratara bem, mas não de forma diferenciada de como tratava os outros, ele vira ela corar algumas vezes em sua presença, mas isso não queria dizer lá muita coisa. Mas já estava cansado de ter de esconder isso de todos, queria estar com ela como nunca quis estar com nenhuma outra. Ao mesmo tempo, tinha medo de ter algo com ela, medo de machuca-la ou dela não entender o seu "Problema Lunar", sabia que podia confiar nela pra contar sobre isso, mas não tinha a menor ideia de qual seria a reação da menina. Suspirou resignado.

Sentou na cama apoiado na cabeceira, olhou pela janela e viu o lindo dia que estava fazendo. Deu um novo suspiro e levantou da cama de maneira decidida. _Chega de se esconder, Remus. Você é um Grifinório ou não?! _Caminhou até o banhei e tomou um longo banho, se arrumou e abriu a porta pra sair do quarto, dando de cara com Anna saindo do quarto de Anabel. Respirou fundo, só podia ser um sinal. Sorriu de lado, um pouco corado.

\- Er... Bom dia, Anna. – Falou meio nervoso, olhando pra ela um pouco constrangido, por estar vendo a menina de pijama.

\- Bom... dia, Remus. – Estava extremamente corada, mas sorriu pra ele, voltando a caminhar em direção ao seu quarto. Mas Remus segurou sei pulso levemente a fazendo parar e voltar a olhar pra ele.

\- Anna... Será que... que... – Começou nervoso, olhando pro chão. – Que eu posso conversar com você? – Disse rapidamente voltando a olhar pra ela.

\- Claro que sim, Remus. – Disse ainda envergonhada, fitando os olhos castanhos claros do garoto.

\- Podemos nos encontrar nos jardins? Daqui a pouco? – Abriu um sorriso, e perguntou animadamente.

\- Sim, vou só... – Começou corando fortemente e olhando pra baixo. – Vestir algo mais... apropriado.

\- Ah, sim. – Remus também corou e riu levemente. – Desculpa. – Completou soltando o pulso da garota e a fitando. – Nos encontramos naquela árvore que tem a vista para a vila trouxa, pode ser?

\- Claro! – Sorriu e o observou. – E... Não precisa se desculpar. Tudo bem.

Sorrindo ele começou a caminhar pelo corredor em direção a escada. Agora mais pálido e nervoso do que antes. Ouviu quando Anna abriu e fechou a porta de seu quarto lentamente. Não pode conter o sorriso bobo. Finalmente iria fazer algo. E naquele momento se proibiu de pensar em nada que não fosse em como falaria pra ela tudo o que passara sentindo e escondendo durante esses dois longos anos.

Caminhou até a cozinha e rapidamente tomou um copo de suco. Deu um "Bom dia" para a mãe de James que estava preparando o café da manhã deles e se desculpou por não comer nada e disse que esperaria os outros dando uma volta nos jardins. Saiu da cozinha e se dirigiu a árvore que havia combinado com Anna. Sentou de costas pra casa e de frente para o vilarejo. Olhou a paisagem a sua frente e sorriu, não poderia ter escolhido lugar melhor, a vista era linda, não podia negar.

Ficou ali sozinho e pensando em como falaria tudo, como começaria. Em como ela reagiria, em como as coisas ficariam. Se ela gostava dele também, se entenderia. Suspirou longamente. Agora que começara, iria até o fim. Falaria tudo. _"Coragem, Remus. Você não tem mais como fugir!" _Riu fracamente. E depois de poucos minutos sentiu alguém sentando ao seu lado. Olhou pra ela e sorriu fracamente. Anna corou, mas também sorriu.

Observou quando ela se ajeitou ao seu lado e observou a paisagem a frente delas, abrindo um sorriso magnífico que o deixou levemente sem ar. Sorriu também. Ela tinha um sorriso contagiante. Suspirou tirando a atenção dela da paisagem e a fazendo observa-lo, com o que ele achava ser apreensão. Continuou a observa-la. Seus cabelos castanhos claros ondulavam levemente caindo em cascata até seus ombros, os olhos azul claros da menina brilhavam lentamente, e, mostrando seu nervosismo, ele viu quando ela mordeu o lábio inferior levemente.

Fechou seus olhos lentamente, respirou fundo e se aproximou dele, fechando o espaço entre eles. Anna o acompanhou e também fechou seus olhos, seu coração acelerando consideravelmente. Sentiu seu nariz encostar no dela, sorriu levemente e acariciou o nariz dela com o seu, arrancando um meio sorriso dela. Então roçou seus lábios ao dela, pedindo permissão para beija-la, sentiu quando a garota entreabriu os lábios deixando o caminho livre pra ele. Então a beijou lenta e apaixonadamente.

Depois de algum tempo se separaram em busca de ar, ele manteve sua testa encostada na dele. Respirou fundo e sorriu, abrindo os olhos e vendo o mesmo sorriso contagiante que dava a minutos atrás.

Colocou sua mão no rosto dela e a acariciou lentamente. Se afastou um pouco, fazendo com que ela abrisse os olhos e o observasse curiosamente. Ele riu levemente. Tirou a mão de se rosto e pegou sua mão carinhosamente, a colocando entre suas duas. Viu quando ela corou e ficou olhando as suas mãos.

Com a outra mão levantou o rosto dela e a fez olhar pra si. Uma onda de coragem tomando conta de si.

\- Anna... eu... – pigarreou levemente. – Tenho muito a te falar. E te agradeço por você estar aqui pra me ouvir. – Sorriu levemente observando a cara risonha dela. – O que foi, Anna? – Corou a observando com a sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Nunca achei que você fosse fazer isso... bem... que acabou de fazer. – Disse corada e risonha. Abaixou a cabeça ao ouvi-la falando isso. Riu levemente. – Levando em conta o tempo que eu passei desejando que... que você fizesse. Achei que não gostava de mim. – Levantou a cabeça rapidamente e a observou sustentando seu olhar de forma intensa.

\- Eu sou apaixonado por você desde o quarto ano, quando te vi azarando o Ranhoso no corredor da biblioteca. – Disse rindo ao se lembrar do fato. – Nunca vi uma risada fazer tanto estrago em uma pessoa quanto a sua fez em mim naquele dia. – Corou levemente ao dizer isso. – Nunca tinha pensado em me relacionar com ninguém, e tenho motivos pra isso, e motivos fortes. Mas não aguento mais fingir que não sinto nada por você. – Suspira levemente e volta a pôr a mão no rosto dela e a olha nos olhos. – Eu não gosto de você, Anna. – Ele vê ela abaixar levemente a cabeça e suspirar tristemente, ele sorri levemente fazendo ela levantar a cabeça novamente para olha-la nos olhos azuis que estão um pouco marejados. – Eu te amo. – Completa sorrindo e recebendo um sorriso radiante em meio as lagrimas da garota. Limpa as lágrimas dele levemente com os polegares e captura seus lábios de forma intensa e apaixonada.

**\- R. L. –**

Se afastam minutos depois em busca de ar e ela dá um tapa levemente no braço dele rindo. E Olhando a cara falsamente indignada dele olhando pra si e tentando segurar o riso.

\- Nossa, acabo de dizer que te amo e você me bate? – Coloca as mãos nas cinturas fingindo irritação e olhando o bico enorme que ele fazia. Volta a dar um tapa no braço dele e os dois caem na risada.

\- Você quase me mata do coração, eu achei que você realmente não gostava de mim. – Disse abaixando a cabeça novamente e olhando pra grama aos seus pés. Sentiu quando ele levantou sua cabeça, pela milésima vez, carinhosamente e a puxou pra mais perto de si.

\- Ei... Não fique assim. Eu não acabei de dizer que te amo? – A fazendo olha-lo nos olhos. E sorrindo abertamente. – Tudo bem que eu demorei dois anos pra dizer isso, mas é a verdade. – Continuou rindo e arrancando risadas dela também.

\- Eu também te amo, Remus. – Ela respondeu e puxou ela pela camisa fechando o espaço que separava eles e selando os lábios e um beijo entre sorrisos.

Depois que se afastaram em busca de ar, ele a observou cautelosamente, ela podia sentir o nervosismo dele, era quase palpável. Olhou nos olhos, e acariciou seu rosto levemente.

\- O que você tem medo de me contar? – Ela perguntou, sabendo que ele queria lhe contar algo que pra ele era difícil fala. Ele suspirou levemente, tomando coragem.

\- O que eu preciso de contar, é algo que poucas pessoas sabem, mas que você precisa saber antes de... bem... de pensar em ter algo comigo. – Ele disse seriamente a deixando preocupada.

\- Então diga. – Ela encorajou.

\- Eu... Eu... – Ele fechou os olhos e se afastou dela um pouco, olhando pro horizonte a sua frente. Ela ficou o observando quieta. – Eu sou um lobisomem. – Disse de uma vez só fechando os olhos.

Ela aproximou-se dele, e pela primeira vez foi ela quem fez com que ele levantasse a cabeça. O observou carinhosamente e sentiu toda a dor que ele carregava com esse segredo. Entendeu seu medo e nervosismo e o motivo dele ter passado tanto tempo tentando esconder o que sentia.

\- Remus, abre os olhos, olha pra mim. – Ela disse docemente ainda com as mãos no rosto dele. Encarou os olhos castanhos claros dele. Deu um leve sorriso. – Nada mudaria o que eu sinto por você. Nada me faria achar que você é um monstro ou algo do tipo. Você é uma das melhores pessoas que já conheci na minha vida. Nada vai me tirar de perto de você. Nada. – Disse de forma intensa e firme. Sem em nenhum momento desviar os olhos dos dele.

Foi surpreendida pelo abraço que ele lhe deu, a puxando pro colo dele. Sorriu abertamente. Sentiu o medo dele se esvaindo e a felicidade que ele sentia. Não poderia estar mais feliz. Finalmente estava com ele. Finalmente estava nos braços de quem amava.

\- Eu te amo, lobinho, aceite isso. Cheguei pra ficar! – Disse rindo e dando um selinho nele que também ria.

\- Espero que fique mesmo! Não vou te deixar ir a lugar nenhum. – Disse rindo deitando ela na grama e começando a fazer cosquinhas nela.

\- Para Remus... – Disse entre risos. Vendo que ele não pararia, puxou ele pela camiseta e o beijou apaixonadamente.

Ficaram assim por muito tempo, conversando e se beijando. Aproveitando o tempo perdido. E estavam tão distraídos um com o outro que nem notavam que dois pares de olhos o observavam de longe e riam juntos.

**\- A. B. –**

Desceu do quarto junto com Anabel e foram pra cozinha, estavam procurando Remus e Anna, que já haviam levantado mas não estavam em lugar algum da casa. Quando chegaram na cozinha sua mãe disse que eles estavam no jardim.

Se olharam significativamente e foram pra fora a procura dos dois, quando chegaram a uma certa distância da casa riam os duas perto da sua árvore, rindo e se beijando. Se olharam com as bocas levemente abertas. Quem diria? Remus e Anna. Nunca havia imaginado isso.

Remus nunca tinha contado nada a ele e nem a nenhum dos marotos, como ele podia esconder isso deles? E pela cara de Anabel, ela também não sabia de muita coisa por parte de Anna.

\- Quem diria... Remus e Anna. – Disse ainda meio abobalhado voltando a olhar pra eles.

\- Eu sabia que a Anna sentia algo pelo Remus. Mas ela nunca falou nada pra gente. Estou chocada! Anna danadinha! – Disse Anabel rindo e observando o casal feliz que se encontrava não muito distante deles.

\- Lobo de uma figa! Nem pra contar nada pra gente! – Disse em tão fingidamente indignado mas ainda rindo. Suspirou lentamente parando de rir. – Pelo menos alguém parece feliz e tem sorte no amor né? – Voltou a observar a prima e deu um sorriso triste.

\- Fico feliz por eles. Anna merece alguém legal igual ao Remus. – Deu de ombros sorrindo e olhando o primo. – Pois é... mas tudo vai se ajeitar priminho. Uma hora tudo se ajeita. – Disse seriamente, meio distraída.

\- Bel, posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Disse intrigado pelo ar distraído da garota. – Quer dizer, mais uma. – Completou vendo o sorriso da garota.

\- Pergunta logo, priminho. – Disse risonha.

\- Você não está gostando do Sirius não né? – Disse a olhando atentamente e vendo as bochechas dela ganharem um tom levemente rosado. Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- Claro que não. O Sirius é um idiota, egocêntrico, cafajeste e cachorro. Nunca gostaria de alguém assim. – Disse decididamente puxando seu braço pra ficarem de frente pra casa. – Agora vamos voltar que eu tô morrendo de fome.

\- Não vamos chamar eles? – Perguntou apontando pros amigos atrás de si.

\- Ah, verdade. – Disse rindo, e sorrindo novamente ao olhar pro casal que se encontrava alheio a tudo. – Você vai lá chama-los e eu vou chamar a Lily e o Sirius, ok? – Sugeriu olhando pra ele que fez uma careta. Rindo completou – Prefere ir acordar a Lily? – Arqueou a sobrancelha, sugestivamente.

\- Não seria má ideia, mas acho que ela não ia gostar disso e já cansei de ouvir os gritos dela. – Suspirou cansadamente e escondeu um sorriso triste. Já virando pra ir em direção ao casal.

\- Nos vemos na cozinha. – Disse a prima piscando pra ele ainda risonha. Ele apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça voltando a caminhar.

Foi a passos lentos, pensando em como queria estar no lugar do amigo com a ruiva. Queria poder ter a ruiva em seus braços e poder beija-la e ama-la como sempre sonhou e desejou. Suspirou pesadamente e passou as mãos pelos cabelos exasperadamente. Já estava chegando perto dos amigos, sorriu marotamente. Ficando bem perto dos dois, pigarreou levemente, chamando a atenção deles para si.

\- Não queria atrapalhar o casal do momento... – Começou rindo e observando os dois atentamente. Os dois o olhavam com sorrisos bobos no rosto, ele não resistiu, abaixou levemente e apertou uma bochecha de cada. – Que fofos vocês dois. – Zombou rindo e deixando os dois vermelhos. Riu mais inda.

\- Não começa, Pontas! – Protestou Remus o olhando de cara feia e afastando a mão dele de sua bochecha e da de Anna.

\- Não começar? – Disse arqueando a sobrancelha pro amigo. – Você acha o que? Estou dois anos atrasado! Lobo de uma figa! Você podia ter contado! – Falou em tom de fingida magoa e irritação, cruzando os braços e olhando pra ele.

\- Tá ai o motivo de não falado nada. – Respondeu Remus levantando e estendendo a mão pra Anna se levantar também. – Para de drama, James! – Completou rindo e arrancando risadas de Anna.

\- Potter não fazer dramas? – Anna se manifestou tentando segurar o riso e arqueando a sobrancelha pra Remus. – Meio impossível isso, não amor? – Completou rindo marotamente.

\- Até você, Anna? Por Merlin, eu não sou dramático! – Disse ficando emburrado. Depois rindo e olhando pros dois. – Estou feliz por vocês! Parabéns! – Disse piscando e sorrindo abertamente.

\- Obrigada, Pontas! – Remus e Anna responderam ao mesmo tempo meio envergonhados. James riu mais ainda.

\- Estou orgulhoso de você, lobinho... – Disse abraçando Remus pelos ombros e bagunçando deus cabelos, rindo. – Quem diria! – Completou piscando pra Anna e arrancando risos dela por deixar Remus mais uma vez envergonhado.

\- Para com isso James! – Falou seriamente emburrando James e ajeitando os cabelos. – Vamos logo tomar café. - Estendeu a mão pra que Anna segurasse, mas assim que Anna a segurou James se pôs no meio dos dois, os abraçando pelos ombros e com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

\- Preparado pra enfrentar o Sirius, Reminho?

\- Ai, por Merlin, até ele já sabe? – Perguntou Anna meio desesperadamente. – E as meninas? – Arregalou os olhos levemente e parou olhando pra James que agora ria mais que antes.

\- Bem, eu e a Bel estávamos procurando vocês quando vimos vocês aos agarros lá na árvore, então resolvemos que eu ia chamar vocês e ela a Evans e o Sirius, então eu acredito que a essa altura eles já saibam de tudo. – Disse sugestivamente e rindo.

\- Vai ser um longo café da manhã. – Disseram juntos Remus e Anna e logo depois rindo e voltando a andar em direção a casa.

Quando entraram abraçados na cozinha, os outros três já estavam sentados na mesa e olharam imediatamente pra eles. Pode ver Sirius com uma cara emburrada olhando pra Anabel de braços cruzados e a mesma sorrindo marotamente, com aquela cara de que tinha aprontado algo. Resolveu ignorar e emburrou o casal que abraçava para a sua frente e disse teatralmente.

\- Lhes apresento o mais novo casal de Hogwarts. – Dando a volta e se sentando ao lado de Anabel. Que acabara de puxar palmas exageradas sendo seguida pelos outros e um Sirius que além de aplaudir assobiava.

James observou a ruiva a sua frente sorrir verdadeiramente para o casal a sua frente. Depois ela olhou pra Anna e disse animadamente – Essa é a minha amiga, Parabéns amiga! – Se levantou e foi abraçar a amiga.

Sirius também levantou e repetiu o que James tinha feito com o amigo a minutos antes, o abraçou pelo ombro e bagunçou seus cabelos rindo e dizendo que esse era o seu garoto. Olhou pra Anabel e riu. Gesticulou sem imitir som algum – Nós só temos amigos malucos. – Ela riu e foi abraçar e parabenizar os dois e logo todos estavam sentados ao redor da mesa.

**\- J. P. –**

(**Em quanto James chamava Remus e Anna**)

Anabel entrou em casa e subiu as escadas com ideias maliciosas na cabeça. Se Sirius queria brincar, ela brincaria. Iria mostrar pra ele que ela não era igual aquelas garotinhas de Hogwarts que ele estava acostumado. Sorriu marotamente ao pensar no que faria.

Entrou no quarto da ruiva e encontrou a cama vazia e logo percebeu o barulho do chuveiro, sentou na cama e não demorou muito pra Lily sair do banheiro secando levemente os cabelos com a toalha.

\- Finalmente! – Disse rindo pra amiga.

\- Nem demorei, Belzinha. – A ruiva falou risonha, jogando a toalha na amiga e dando língua pra mesma.

\- Não sabe quem está aos beijos lá fora. – Falou em tom confidente pra amiga. Que a olhou interrogativamente. – Anna e Remus. – Informou a amiga que abriu a boca levemente sem acreditar no que ouvia. Riu. – Pois é, eu também fiquei com essa cara. Eu sabia que ela sentia algo por ele. Mas ela nem disse nada pra gente. – Completou com um biquinho de magoa fingida.

A ruiva chegou perto dela e a consolou fingidamente.

\- Não se fazem mais amigas como antigamente. – Falou em tom choroso e as duas caíram na risada.

\- Estou feliz por ela. Finalmente alguém me acertou no amor não? – A ruiva falou sorrindo.

\- Alguém me disse exatamente a mesma coisa a poucos minutos. – Anabel falou sugestivamente olhando pra ruiva que a olhava com a sobrancelha arqueada. – James. – Respondeu à pergunta implícita da ruiva rindo. A mesma fez uma careta pra ela, que a fez rir mais ainda.

\- Nem começa... – A ruiva revirou os olhos pra ela que deu língua pra mesma. – Vamos descer?

\- Vai indo, que eu vou acordar o Black. – Respondeu abrindo um sorriso maroto e fazendo uma cara que a amiga conhecia muito bem. Ia aprontar algo. Viu Lílian revirar os olhos e sair do quarto.

\- Nos vemos lá embaixo então... – Disse rindo e indo pro corredor.

\- Uhum. – Respondeu caminhando para seu quarto.

Tomou um banho rápido e secou os cabelos lentamente. Vestiu um vestido leve e preto que era um pouco curto. Se olhou no espelho e sorriu marotamente.

\- É, vai servir. Você vai comer na minha mão, Sirius Black. – Falou consigo mesma. Logo após penteou os cabelos que ainda estavam bem molhados e saiu do quarto indo para o do maroto.

Abriu a porta lentamente e entrou sem fazer nenhum barulho. Foi até onde o garoto dormia displicentemente e o observou por alguns minutos. Ele dormia todo espalhado na cama, de bruços e agarrava um travesseiro. Estava coberto até a cintura e suas costas largas e bem torneada a mostra. Mordeu o lábio inferior levemente e suspirou. Ele era divino, não podia negar.

Subiu na cama lentamente, ele se mexeu e ela parou ainda na beirada da cama e fechou os olhos rapidamente rezando a Merlin pra ele não acordar. Voltou a abrir os olhos e viu que agora ele estava virado de barriga pra cima, mas ainda dormia. Os cabelos negros espalhados levemente sobre o rosto e uma das mãos sobre o peitoral definido. Suspirou levemente.

Voltou a engatinhar na cama lentamente até chegar bem próxima do garoto. Sorriu marotamente o olhando dormir angelicalmente a sua frente. Passou a mãos levemente pelo rosto dele tirando os cabelos do mesmo. Ele se mexei lentamente. Ela tirou a mão rapidamente.

Mordeu o lábio e chegou seu rosto perto do abdômen do garoto, deixou um beijo ali. O garoto não pareceu notar. Então foi dando beijos pelo abdômen, depois subindo pelo peitoral, e agora ele se mexia a cada beijo dado, ela deu um beijo no seu pescoço, então colocou seu rosto próximo ao dele, podia sentir o habito quente dele na sua boca, desviou a cabeça e deu um beijo no rosto dele logo depois mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dele de maneira torturante.

\- Ora de acordar, Sr. Black. – Sussurrou no ouvido dele com uma voz provocante em quanto passava a mão pelo peitoral e abdômen dele lentamente.

Sorriu marotamente quando sentiu o garoto segurar sua mão quando ela chegava no meio do abdômen. Voltou a pôr seu rosto de frente pro dele, que agora exibia uma expressão confusa e respirava ofegantemente.

\- O que está... fazendo? – Perguntou ele roco, com a voz falhando miseravelmente, olhando para os olhos castanhos a sua frente e pro sorriso maroto no rosto da garota.

\- Eu só vim te acordar. – Disse displicentemente, como se não tivesse feito nada. – Agora que já fiz o que queria, vou indo. – Completou se afastando ainda com um sorriso maroto no rosto. E já estava quase saindo da cama quando ele a segurou pelo ombro.

Quando virou pra olhar pra ele com um olhar questionador, arqueou as sobrancelhas e viu que ele estava sentado na cama com uma cara maliciosa. O sorriso que faziam todas as garotos se derreterem por ela. E ela não pode deixar de entender o motivo disso. Mas não mudou nem um milímetro a sua expressão, por mais que sentisse sua respiração acelerada.

\- O que foi, Black?

\- Você acha que vai entrar aqui, fazer tudo isso, me deixar assim, e vai embora? – Disse olhando pra ela e chegando mais perto da garota. Que o olhava ainda com a sobrancelha erguida.

\- E o que você quer? – Perguntou de maneira provocante. Passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo dele o puxando pra mais perto pela nuca lentamente. O maroto ficou sem palavras e só observava a menina cada vez mais perto.

Quando seus narizes se tocaram ela aproximou seus lábios e mordeu o lábio inferior dele lentamente. Ele fechou os olhos e ela viu a respiração dele acelerada e simplesmente e afastou, virou as costas e saiu do quarto com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Deixando um Sirius extremamente mal humorado lá dentro.

Andou cantarolando pelo corredor e desceu para a cozinha ao encontro da amiga. Chegando lá, contou a Lily o que tinha acabado de fazer e as duas começaram a rir no exato momento em que Sirius entrava no local, ficando mais emburrado ainda vendo as duas rindo dele.

\- Bom dia, Black. – Cumprimentou uma Lílian ainda risonha.

\- Não vejo nada de Bom, Evans. – Resmungou ele.

\- Não acha que é bom o Remus ter, finalmente, ficado com a Anna? – Perguntou ela olhando pra ele e sorrindo.

\- O que? Quando isso aconteceu? Por que ele não me falou nada? Por que sou sempre o último a saber? – Perguntou indignado.

\- Aconteceu a pouco. Só foi o último porque dorme demais, Black. – Disse em um tom maroto. Recebendo um olhar mortal de Sirius. Riu.

Logo após foram interrompidos pela entrada do casal com James. E depois dos cumprimentos todos foram tomar se café da manhã.

**\- A. P. –**

Após o café Anabel, Sirius e James foram jogar quadribol, Anna e Remus resolveram observá-los jogando em quanto namoravam um pouco, então Lílian foi pra seu quarto para terminar suas tarefas das férias. Não demorou muito pra terminar porque já tinha começado antes, então resolveu ler um pouco, mas acabou dormindo.

Foi acordada por Anna que batera na porta pra ela almoçar junto com os outros, então resolveu tomar um banho pra espantar o sono e desceu vestindo um vestido leve e azul escuro e ainda com os cabelos molhados porque Sirius já tinha ido chama-la dizendo que estavam morrendo de fome.

Quando abriu a porta do quarto distraidamente, tentando ajeitar os cabelos molhados, bateu em algo que percebeu ser outro corpo. Olhou pra cima pra saber quem era e seus olhos encontraram com os castanhos-esverdeados de James. Ela enrubesceu levemente e mordeu o lábio inferior levemente sentindo o aroma inebriante que exalava dele e o seu corpo quente tão perto de si.

Percebeu que ele fechou os olhos e suspirou levemente. Abaixou a cabeça levemente, não deixou de notar que ele estava sem camisa, segurava a mesma na mão esquerda, e que ele tinha um corpo de tirar o fôlego. Com esse pensamento ficou da cor de seus cabelos. E voltando a olhar pra ele, viu ele abrindo os olhos e a encarando.

\- É... desculpa, Potter. – Disse envergonhada e dando um passo pra trás para se afastar do garoto.

Viu quando ele mordeu o lábio inferior. E quando deu um novo passo pra trás e já ia se virar pra sair da frente dele, sentiu ser puxada rapidamente pela cintura pelas mãos fortes do garoto, como por reflexo passou suas mãos pelo pescoço dele pra te equilibrar, agora estava mais perto do que estivera dele antes. Seus lábios estavam próximos, podia sentir o peito dele subindo e descendo rapidamente assim como o seu. Entreabriu a boca pra respirar melhor e o garoto automaticamente olhou pra sua boca e suspirou. Fechou os olhos ao mesmo tempo que ele. Sentiu quando a camisa que ele segurava encostou nos seus pés e quando a mão que a segurava segurou sua nuca delicadamente e acariciou.

Ele se aproximou mais inda sua boca da dela e roçou as duas levemente. Ela prendeu a respiração. Não estava mais aguentando isso. O que ele estava fazendo afinal? Queria enlouquece-la? Era um jogo? _Oh, meu Merlin, porque ele está fazendo isso comigo?_ Não sabia, mas não deixaria ele agir como se a tivesse nas mãos. Mas, antes que pudesse fazer algo, ele a apertou mais ainda contra si e a beijou intensamente. Ela correspondeu ao beijo mais do que desejava, mas simplesmente não conseguiu se controlar, passou as mãos pelo peitoral do garoto e agarrou seus cabelos levemente. Enquanto ele A segurava pela nuca a acariciando carinhosamente e segurava firmemente pela cintura.

\- O que... está fazendo... Potter? – Falou, assim que se separaram em busca de ar, com um tom irritado e vermelha de raiva e vergonha, ainda um pouco sem ar. Olhando pra um James também ofegante e com um sorriso maroto o rosto.

\- O que pareceu, Evans? – Perguntou marotamente pegando sua camisa no chão e encostando na parede ainda de frente pra ela.

\- O que você acha que eu sou? Uma boneca que você pega e brinca quando quiser? – Começou em um tom mais alto e mais irritado, com os braços cruzados e ficando mais vermelha de raiva a cada frase dita. – Não me olhou desde o dia que cheguei, nem se quer me dirigiu a palavra e agora sai me agarrando?

\- Sentiu falta do meu olhar e das minhas cantadas, Evans? Achei que o que você queria era que eu te deixasse em paz. – Disse arqueando a sobrancelha e a olhando com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – E não finja que não gostou.

\- Não, eu NÃO gostei. E muito menos senti falta de algo que venha de você! – Lílian parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento de tão vermelha que estava, e já começava a gritar. – POTTER, NÃO SE ATREVA A ME ENCOSTAR NOVAMENTE! E FAÇA O FAVOR DE CONTINUAR FINGINDO QUE EU NÃO EXISTO PRA VOCÊ! POIS EU VOU FAZER O MESMO!

Entrou novamente em seu quarto e bateu a porta fortemente. Se jogou em sua cama e começou a chorar de raiva. Quem ele pensava que era pra fazer isso? Achava que ela era uma boneca que ele pegava quando queria? Por Merlin, porque ele tinha que beijar tão bem? Porque tinha que despertar todas aquelas sensações nela? Porque tinha que ser tão idiota, cafajeste, galinha, convencido. Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento. Não sabia mais o que fazer e o que pensar. Odiava ele. Ele despertava o melhor e o pior dela ao mesmo tempo. E por mais que ela quisesse negar, já não conseguia se convencer de que só odiava James, ela também gostava dele. Mas não conseguia entender como uma pessoa conseguia odiar e gostar da mesma pessoa.

Não se passou muito tempo e Anna entrou no quarto com Anabel carregando uma bandeja com seu almoço. Suspirou ao ver as duas e se sentou na cama resignadamente. As duas amigas também se sentaram. Vendo o rosto marcado de lagrimas dela as amigas olharam-na consternadas.

Anabel deixou a bandeja na sua frente e a olhou com uma cara de "Nem me diga que não vai comer". Então ela nada disse. Apenas começou a comer pequenas porções e quando terminou Anna retirou a bandeja e colocou em cima da cômoda, voltando e se sentando perto da amiga novamente.

\- O que houve? – Começou Anna com uma voz preocupada.

\- O que o James fez dessa vez? – Perguntou Anabel pegando a mão da amiga e a olhando preocupada.

Lílian contou tudo que tinha acontecido. E também como estava se sentindo. Deixando as duas com caras de incrédulas. Anabel foi a primeira a se recuperar perante as notícias que a ruiva dava a elas. A ruiva a olhou esperando que ela falasse algo, mas a menina abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes e nada disse.

\- Parece que hoje foi um dia que despertou coragem nos meninos não? – Disse Anna tentando prender um riso, e olhando de uma pra outra. – E pra Anabel também.

\- Que dia, por Merlin. – Falou, sorrindo tristemente para as amigas.

\- Lily, eu não sei se deveria, ou se você vai acreditar no que eu vou te dizer, mas... – Começou Anabel seriamente olhando pra ruiva. – Eu acho que o James gosta mesmo de você.

\- Você acha? Então me explica... – Começou a ruiva em tom irritado – Por que ele estava me ignorando por completo? Isso é gostar?

\- Lílian, me desculpa pelo que eu vou falar, não estou defendendo ele. – Começou Anna meio receosa, olhando pra amiga. – Ele tem motivos. Você sempre tratou ele pior do que a um cachorro e ele sempre ignorou e continuou insistindo. Mas chega uma hora que você não consegue aguentar mais ser pisado e mal tratado. Ele simplesmente cansou.

\- Mas eu tinha motivos pra fazer isso! Além de ter um idiota completo, um exibido, um galinha egocêntrico, cafajeste, babaca, infantil, mulherengo, aproveitador, covarde, dentre muitos outros adjetivos, ele sempre me perseguiu e me azucrinou!

\- Lílian, ele não desistia justamente por gostar de você. – Explicou Anabel calmamente. – E, Lílian Evans, o James tem muitos defeitos, mas ele não é covarde e você é a prova viva disso. Você já azarou ele, já berrou, já fez mil coisas com ele e ele nunca se intimidou. Se tem uma coisa que James Thiago Potter tem é coragem. – Disse olhando seriamente pra ruiva.

\- E ele era sim mulherengo, cafajeste e galinha, mas desde quando começou a te pedir pra sair com ele, nunca mais o vi com mais ninguém. – Completou Anna.

\- Vocês estão do lado dele? É isso? – Indagou irritada, cruzando os braços e olhando para as amigas, que riram da expressão dela.

\- Não, Lily, nós só queremos ajudar. – Disseram juntas em uníssono.

\- Não parece. – Respondeu ela ainda emburrada.

\- Lílian, você só consegue ver os defeitos do James. – Começou Anna – Eu acho que você tinha que se dar uma chance de conhece-lo melhor.

\- Eu concordo com a Anna, ruivinha. – Apoiou Anabel.

\- Eu não vou deixar as coisas fáceis pra ele. Não vou rastejar aos pés dele e fazer tudo que ele quer. Não vou! – Falou a ruiva decidida.

\- Não estou falando isso. Longe de mim. – Se explicou Anna. – Só estou te falando pra observar o Thiago sem esses pré conceitos que você tem dele.

\- A final, agora que você não o odeia como antes... – Arriscou Anabel. – Tem que tentar dar um voto de confiança a ele. Porque ele nunca fez nada que te mostrasse que não pode confiar nele.

\- Fora todas as garotas que já vi chorando por ele? Todas as coisas que ele apronta? O que me garante que não sou a próxima brincadeira dele? – Disse enraivecida olhando pras duas amigas a sua frente.

\- Se você continuar se fechando e se agarrando assim nunca vai saber e pode perder a chance de viver um amor de verdade, Lily. – Anabel falou carinhosamente.

\- Todas nós temos incertezas e inseguranças, somos tomadas por nossos medos... – Colocou Anna de forma serena. – Mas não podemos deixar que o medo de sofrer nos impeça de viver. E além do mais, nós estamos aqui e sempre vamos estar. – Sorriu sinceramente para a amiga.

\- Seja pra consolar ou pra matar o James. – Completou Anabel rindo e piscando pra ela. – Sério, nos momentos felizes e tristes. Nós estamos aqui.

Lílian não tinha mais o que falar. Apenas puxou as duas amigas pra um abraçou e falou que ia seguir o conselho de Anna. A final, achava que não tinha o que perder em segui-lo. Depois pediu as amigas que a deixasse pensar um pouco sozinha e elas concordaram falando que voltariam pra busca-la pra o jantar. Ela concordou e as duas saíram levando a bandeja do almoço e fechando a porta.

Observaria James de longe, e descobriria o que realmente sente por ele. Passou a tarde pensando nisso. E no final chegou à conclusão de que era um conselho bom. Que era isso que ela precisava. Suspirou pesadamente e foi se recostar na janela para observar as estralas um pouco. Com os pensamentos longe.

**\- Continua... –**

* * *

**N/A:** Primeiro quero pedir desculpas pela demora em postar o capítulo, mas a minha vida estava muito corrida com a faculdade e o estágio e ainda por cima meu pc quebrou e eu perdi o capítulo que estava escrito e tive que esperar o novo chegar pra reescrever. Então, não me matem por favor. Mas, pra compensar a demora eu fiz um capítulo grandinho (15 páginas) e já estou com o próximo pronto (e ele é beem grande), devo postar daqui a uns dias, prometo não demorar. ;)

Obrigada a todo mundo que favoritou e que deixou reviews, vocês são um máximo! *-*  
Espero que gostem do capítulo e que me deixem mais reviews! :D

Beijos,

**Annie B. Malfoy **


	5. Capítulo 5 - Algo Especial

(N/A: Para evitar motins e rebeliões ai está o capítulo bem rapidinho e bem grandinho. Lembrando que tudo em itálico, a não ser a tradução das músicas, é pensamento.)

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Algo especial**

Faltavam apenas 2 dias para as férias acabarem e as meninas voltariam para a casa no dia seguinte. Elas conversavam ao longe sobre o que fariam anoite, sem ter nenhuma ideia realmente boa na opinião dele. Suspirou resignado ao olhar para Anabel. Cruzou os braços, com uma cara emburrada.

\- O que houve com você, Almofadinhas? – Perguntou James sentando ao lado dele no sofá e Remus já se sentando do outro lado.

\- Está assim desde cedo. – Acrescentou Remus olhando pra ele.

\- Sua priminha... tudo culpa dela. – Falou ainda carrancudo, observando a garota que lavava a louça do almoço junto com Anna.

\- O que tem a Anabel? – Perguntou James confuso, arqueando a sobrancelha e seguindo o olhar do amigo e também observando a garota que, pra ele, parecia mais animada que o normal.

\- O que ela fez... seria a pergunta certa. – Bufou, olhando pro lado oposto ao dela.

\- Então... – Incentivou Remus, já risonho.

\- Ela foi me acordar hoje. – Disse grosseiramente.

\- Só por isso? Almofadinhas já tinha passado da hora né? – Defendei James.

\- O problema não foi ela me acordar, James. – Deu uma pausa com um suspiro tenso. – Foi como ela me acordou.

\- Como ela te acordou? – Perguntaram os dois amigos em uníssono com caras interrogativas.

Sirius sabia que não tinha escolha, que se não falasse com os amigos não aguentaria suportar isso. Sabia que eles iam rir da sua cara e ficar jogando piadinhas, mas tinha esperanças de que o ajudassem a armar um plano de vingança contra a garota. A final de contas, três cabeças pensam melhor que uma, mesmo se achando o único que realmente tinha planos descentes ali.

Contou para os amigos tudo que ela tinha feito e, em parte, como ele tinha ficado. E eles agiram exatamente como ele previa. Revirou os olhos e fechou ainda mais a cara em quanto os outros dois riam sem parar da sua cara.

\- Já terminaram? – Perguntou de cara amarrada.

\- Ai, Merlin... – Disse James segurando a barriga que já doía de tanto que ele riu.

\- Eu avisei, Almofadinhas. – Falou Remus enxugando as lágrimas.

\- Vocês tem que me ajudar a dar o troco. Isso não vai ficar assim. – Olhou pros dois seriamente.

\- E o que você pretende? – Perguntou James o olhando interessado.

\- Ainda não sei. Mas acho que temos que fazer algo hoje, a final, elas iram pra casa amanhã não? – Perguntou Sirius a Remus.

\- Sim, elas vão amanhã. – Disse em tom desanimado.

\- Ownt, Lobinho está desolado pois vai ficar sem sua amada. – Falaram juntos James e Sirius com vozes fingidamente fofas.

\- Não encham, vocês dois! – Disse displicentemente Remus rindo. – Mas que eu saiba, não fui o único a dar uns beijos hoje, e nem você a ser provocado, sabia Almofadinhas? – Completou sugestivamente olhando pra James.

\- O que você aprontou com a ruiva? – Perguntou direto ao amigo já captando a indireta de Remos a ele. – Bem que achei estranho ela estar trancada no quarto.

\- Ela está bem, Remus? A Anna disse algo? – James perguntou preocupado ao amigo.

\- Sim, ela está. Só estava furiosa e pediu para ficar só pra pensar. Única coisa que a Anna me contou, então pode me falando o que você fez. – Falou Remus calmamente.

\- Fala logo de uma vez, veadinho! – Insistiu Sirius.

\- É CERVO, Sirius! – Disse irritado. - Nós trombamos no corredor e eu não consegui me controlar, acabei agarrando ela, que contrariando o que eu pensava correspondeu muitíssimo, também ninguém resiste a mim. Depois ela começou a me xingar das coisas de sempre e disse que ela não é boneca pra eu brincar quando quero. Só isso. – Falou olhando para os amigos com um sorriso maroto que ficaram boquiabertos.

\- Ual! Quem diria! – Começou Aluado.

\- Então quer dizer que a ruiva correspondeu... e mais do que esperado. Nossa, essa é nova. – Concluiu Sirius.

\- Eu achei que ela fosse me empurrar ou me bater. Mas não... – Deu de ombros James. – Ela reclamou que eu não tinha nem olhado pra ela desde o dia que ela chegou e que eu não ia sair agarrando ela quando eu bem entendesse. E disse pra eu continuar ignorando a existência dela como eu estava fazendo antes. – Sorriu tristemente.

\- É, Pontas... a coisa tá feia. – Rio Sirius.

\- O Remus é que tem sorte da Anna ser a mais normal.

\- Verdade! A Anna é perfeita. – Falou Remus com uma voz sonhadora. Os dois amigos reviraram os olhos e riram.

Ficaram conversando durante um bom tempo, nem repararam que as meninas tinham acabado e subido para seus quartos. Ainda tentavam armar alguma coisa pra fazer a noite para a despedida das garotas. E Sirius ainda pensava na vingança que faria contra Anabel.

\- Será que a sua mãe faria uma chave de portal pra gente, Pontas? – Perguntou repentinamente Remus

\- Não sei, depende do lugar que você está pensando, Aluado. – Respondeu pensativo.

\- Lembra aquela praia, onde seus pais tem a casa de praia?

\- A de Barbados? – Perguntou com um sorriso maroto já captando a ideia do amigo.

\- Essa mesmo. – Confirmou também com um sorriso.

\- Acho que eles deixariam sim a gente ficar lá. – Falou James.

\- Eu pensei em um Luau. Nós voltaríamos ainda hoje. – Explicou Remus.

\- Acho que eles deixam a gente ficar lá até amanhã, seria mais fácil, nós voltamos a noite quando as meninas tiverem que ir. Não acha melhor?

\- Eu concordo com o Pontas, Aluado. – Apoiou Sirius com um sorriso maroto no rosto. E com a conhecida cara de quem tinha um plano na manga.

\- Não vou nem perguntar que cara é essa, porque eu já sei a resposta Almofadinhas. – Falou Remus rindo da cara do amigo. – Então, nós podíamos fazer uma surpresa pras meninas. Falamos que vamos passar o resto do dia de hoje é e amanhã. Quando chegarmos saímos sem elas verem, preparamos o luau e quando for anoite voltamos pra buscar elas. O que acham?

\- Tinha que ser a ideia de um bobo apaixonado. – Implicou Sirius. – Mas eu concordo. Você é um gênio, Aluado.

\- Então vou falar com a minha mãe e vocês com as meninas ok? – James se levantou rapidamente e foi falar com a mãe.

Em quanto Remus subia pra falar com as meninas e Sirius rumou para o seu quarto, não tinha nada pra fazer além de esperar a resposta dos dois. Então acabou deitado na cama e tirando uma soneca.

**\- S. B. –**

Resolveu esperar James voltar com a resposta de sua mãe para depois falar com as meninas, a final, de nada adiantaria se ela dissesse não. O que ele duvidava muito que ela fosse fazer. Pois sabia o quanto insistente James podia ser quando queria alguma coisa. Aliás, Lílian que o diga né?! Riu levemente ao pensar nisso.

Não demorou muito pra James adentrar seu quarto com um sorriso maroto no rosto dizendo que sua mãe disse que sim e que já fora ao ministério arrumar a chave de portal.

\- Ela disse que vai agendar as chaves para 16hrs de hoje pra irmos e no mesmo horário amanhã para voltarmos. – Informou. – Vou descer e pegar algumas coisas na dispensa para levarmos e depois vou arrumar as coisas e chamar o Sirius. Você fala com as meninas. – Disse já saindo do quarto.

\- Sim senhor. – Brincou Remus. Ficava impressionado com a eficiência de James, quando o mesmo queria que algo desse certo.

Terminou de se arrumar e foi falar com Anna. Deu duas batidas na porta e logo ouviu a garota falar para que entrasse. Sorriu e entrou.

\- Lobinho! – Saudou indo dar um beijo apaixonado no não oficial namorado.

\- É sempre bom te ver também, meu amor. – Disse cortes e cheio de carinho ainda a abraçando.

\- A que devo a honra? – Ela sorriu marotamente pra ele e ele riu.

\- Eu vim fazer uma proposta pra você e para as meninas. – Ele começou.

\- Então diga... Estou ouvindo. – Disse divertidamente e piscou um olho pra ele.

\- Eu e os meninos queríamos fazer algo especial pra vocês nesse último dia que vamos passar juntos. Então, pensamos em passar esse último fim de noite e o dia de amanhã na casa de praia de Barbados que os pais do James tem. – Ele falou calmamente. – Eles já até deixaram e a mãe de James já organizou tudo. Só falta vocês concordarem. – Terminou meio suplicante.

\- Eu acho uma excelente ideia. Por mim nós vamos sim! – Respondeu animada e sorridente. – Eu vou falar com as meninas agora mesmo. Mas acho que não teremos nenhum problema.

Remus a puxou pra mais perto e deu um beijo longo e apaixonado na garota. E assim que se separaram os dois sorriam bobamente.

\- Você é demais! – Ele falou dando outro selinho na "namorada". – Vou estar esperando a sua resposta no meu quarto. – Completou dando outro selinho nela e saindo do quarto para arrumar suas coisas.

Sabia que Anna convenceria as outras duas se fosse preciso. Achava que não, mas nunca se sabe né?! Arrumou uma mochila com tudo que precisava e pensava em coisas para o luau.

**\- R. L. –**

Ouvira batidas na porta e ia na direção da mesma para abri-la e dar de cara com as duas amigas com caras extremamente animadas. Sorriu instantaneamente. Não tinha como não se contagiar com o sorriso delas.

\- Olá! Que carinhas felizes. – Disse rindo pras duas e as deixando entrar.

\- Temos uma proposta irrecusável. – Começou Anabel.

\- Digam-me. – Respondeu sentando na cama.

\- Remus e os meninos tiveram a ideia de irmos passar o resto da noite e o dia de amanhã na casa dos pais de James em Barbados. Não é maravilhoso? – Explicou Anna com os olhos brilhando de felicidade.

\- Acham isso uma boa ideia mesmo? A mãe dele está sabendo? – Indagou a ruiva intrigada e com um pouco de medo.

\- Sim, ela foi até o ministério pegar as chaves de portal. Saímos as 16hrs. – Respondeu Anabel com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

\- Bem, pelo visto não tenho escolha não é? – Deu de ombros, rindo.

\- Não mesmo. Vai ser uma ótima oportunidade pra começar a fazer o que te falei. – Sugestionou Anna.

\- Verdade. – Apoiou Anabel, piscando pra ruiva.

\- Vocês tem razão, e além disso, eu adoro a praia anoite. Vai ser bom andar um pouco e ver o céu e sentir a brisa do mar. Sempre me faz bem. Suspirou levemente e sorriu para as amigas.

\- Mais uma coisa que você e James tem em comum. – Informou Anabel sorrindo. – Ele também adora a praia anoite.

Lílian fez uma careta para a amiga e todas riram. Logo depois as amigas se retiraram pra arrumar suas coisas e pra ela fazer o mesmo pois já eram 15:30. Separou tudo que precisava em cima da cama, dobrou tudo e guardou dentro da sua mochila. Quando terminou de se arrumar, faltam apenas cinco minutos, então pegou tudo e desceu, esperando os outros sentada no sofá.

Logo chegaram Remus e Anna, e se sentaram do seu lado sorridentes e de mãos dadas. Não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver a felicidade dos amigos. Foram seguidos por Anabel que sentou em uma poltrona na frente deles.

\- Lily, como se sente? – Perguntou Remus com uma voz levemente preocupada.

\- Estou bem, Remus, obrigada por perguntar. Só estava com um pouco de dor de cabeça. – Disse com um meio sorriso.

\- Que bom que já está bem. – Respondeu gentilmente devolvendo o meio sorriso.

\- Ah, será que eles vão demorar muito? – Começou Anabel impaciente.

Assim que ela terminou a frase James e Sirius apareceram ao pé da escada. Lílian em olhou na direção de James e sabia que ele também não olhara pra ela. Logo a mãe dele apareceu com a chave de portal e foram sentindo aquele puxão, já conhecido, para a casa de praia.

A casa era linda. Tenha enormes janelas de vidro em todo sua volta, dando assim visão para a paisagem da praia ao redor. Os móveis eram de madeira clássica e em tons pastéis. Lílian estava boquiaberta. A casa era de frente pra praia. Ficava no máximo uns 10 metros de distância, e era uma das praias mais lindas que já havia visto. Sorriu abertamente ao olhar pro mar.

\- Linda a paisagem, não? – Ouviu alguém sussurrar no seu ouvido. Mas não era quem pensava e sim Sirius.

\- Sim, é linda. – Disse saindo de perto do garoto e quase batendo de novo de frente com James que olhava pro amigo com uma cara emburrada.

\- Dá licença, Potter. – Falou rispidamente olhando pra ele.

\- Toda, Evans. – Respondeu emburrado deixando ela passar.

Passou por ele e subiu as escadas para guardar suas coisas no quarto, mas não pode deixar de ouvi-lo ralhando com o amigo, sim, ele ainda tinha ciúmes. Não deixou de sorrir e apreciar o fato, mas logo acordou e foi escolher seu quarto. Ficou com o último assim como na casa de James. Arrumou suas coisas no armário e foi a procura das amigas.

Anna estava no quarto ao lado também arrumando suas coisas, sentou na cama da amiga para esperar que ela terminasse, e logo Anabel estava ao seu lado fazendo o mesmo.

\- Pra que tanta coisa, Anna? Por Merlin. – Implicou Anabel.

\- Tenho que estar preparada pra tudo. – Respondeu simplesmente colocando o último vestido no armário.

\- Quem vai cozinhar em quanto estivermos aqui? – Perguntou Anabel como se lembrasse de algo muito importante.

\- Não sei, tá ai uma boa pergunta. – Disse Anna meio preocupada. – Eu não sei cozinhar.

\- Bem... eu sei cozinhar. – Respondeu Lílian simplesmente, dando de ombros. – Mas alguém lembrou de trazer comida?

\- Não sei. – Disseram as duas amigas ao mesmo tempo.

\- Temos que ver com os meninos. – Falou Anna. – Vamos?

As outras duas se levantaram e juntas caminharam até o andar de baixo onde um James ainda um pouco emburrado tirava várias coisas de dentro de um malão e colocava em cima da bancada enorme da cozinha.

\- Você é o meu herói, James. – Disse Anabel visivelmente aliviada ao olhar as comidas que o mesmo tinha trago. Abraçando o primo e rindo.

\- Eu sei que sou, Belzinha. – Ele respondeu dando um beijo na bochecha da prima e rindo. Lílian revirou os olhos e caminhou até a janela pra ver o mar.

\- Estávamos preocupadas com isso. Ainda bem que lembrou. – Sorriu Anna abraçando Remus.

A ruiva estava alheia a conversa dos outros. Distraída demais olhando o mar e pensando no quanto queria ir até lá e ficar sentada sentindo a brisa e olhando o céu noturno. Virou para os amigos repentinamente.

\- O que vamos fazer hoje? – Perguntou aleatoriamente.

\- Nós temos uma surpresa pra vocês, mas vocês vão ter que ficar aqui em quanto vamos ajeita-la. – Informou Remus calmamente.

\- E como vamos saber se já ficou pronta? – Perguntou Anabel curiosa.

\- Vamos vir pegar vocês, é claro. – Respondeu Sirius displicentemente entrando na cozinha.

\- Ok. – Respondeu a ruiva e logo depois soltou um suspiro que não passou despercebido por James.

Os garotos logo informaram que iam sair e deixaram as meninas arrumando as coisas na dispensa e pensando no que cozinhar para o jantar. Lílian resolveu fazer um macarrão gratinado e uma torta de chocolate com morangos de sobremesa. As meninas, logicamente a ajudaram.

Assim que terminaram tudo, como se tivessem adivinhado, os meninos chegaram. James indo logo para o quarto pois tinha que procurar algo e queria tomar um banho antes de jantar.

\- Nossa, que cheiro maravilhoso. – Falou Remus.

\- Quem cozinhou? – Perguntou Sirius curioso, já olhando pra dentro do forno e vendo o macarrão.

\- Foi a Lílian que fez quase tudo, nós só ajudamos. – Respondeu Anabel com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Huuum... parece divino. – Falou Sirius com água na boca.

Sirius e Remus subiram para tomar um banho e logo desceram para jantar, seguidos por James. E, como aparentava, a comida estava maravilhosa.

\- Nossa, essa comida está divina. – Elogiou Remus.

\- Sim, o macarrão estava ótimo, mas quem fez essa torta merece um troféu. Além de ser a minha preferida está perfeita. – Falou James

\- Pode dar o troféu a Lílian, James. Foi ela que fez. – Informou Anna.

\- A propósito, também é a favorita dela. – Completou Anabel piscando para o primo e com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

James sentiu um leve rubor nas bochechas, assim como Lily, mas ambos não falaram nada. Apenas terminaram de comer suas sobremesas em silencio. Os outros também se mantiveram em silêncio, só elogiaram a comida da ruiva e a mesma agradecia.

Depois subiu junto com as amigas pra se arrumar, estava curiosa e sabia que as amigas também, eles não quiseram falar absolutamente nada sobre a surpresa. E como não sabiam pra onde iriam, não sabiam também o que vestir, por isso resolveram escolher tudo juntas.

Primeiro passaram no quarto de Anabel e escolheram juntas a roupa dela e depois no de Anna, então todas foram tomar banho falando que depois de terminar de se arrumar iriam ajudar a ruiva. Ela assentiu e foi pra seu quarto tomar um longo banho e esperar por elas.

**\- L. E. –**

Não havia muito tempo que Lílian e Anabel tinham saído e Remus bateu na porta dizendo que precisava falar com ela por um minuto. Deixou que o "namorado" entrasse e se sentaram na cama.

\- O que foi, lobinho? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou preocupada.

\- Não, meu amor. Não aconteceu nada. – Disse sorrindo e acariciando o rosto dela delicadamente, arrancando um sorriso da garota. – Só queria te perguntar uma coisa.

\- Pergunta. – Respondeu ansiosamente, fazendo o maroto rir.

\- É verdade que a Lílian correspondeu ao beijo do James hoje? – Perguntou a observando atentamente.

\- Ela vai me matar se souber que que eu te contei isso, mas eu acho que precisamos fazer algo pra ajudar, digo, além do plano do Sirius que, acho eu, já cumpriu o seu objetivo. – Começou a falar calmamente. – Merlin que me salve se a Lily descobrir isso. - Respirou fundo, fazendo o garoto rir. – A Lily está indecisa. Sentiu falta do James que a perseguia e não vai assumir isso, mas sentiu. Ela está começando a achar que sente algo além de ódio dele. – Riu ao lembrar da amiga a poucos minutos depois de ser agarrada. – Ela não tem certeza do que sente, mas pra mim já está óbvio que ela gosta dele muito mais do que consegue ver, e a Anabel concorda comigo. Nunca tínhamos visto a Lily do jeito que ela estava depois do beijo.

\- Nossa, acho que isso foi um sim, né? – Disse Remus com uma cara de surpreso e rindo. – Eu já suspeitava que todo aquele ódio era algo mais, a final, ela nunca conviveu ou conheceu o James a ponto de ter, realmente, motivos para odiá-lo do jeito que falava. – Terminou dando de ombros.

\- a Lily já viu muitas garotas sofrendo por ele, mas nunca soube o motivo real disso, pois só ouvia o lado delas quando estavam com raiva. E isso fez com que ela tomasse um certo ódio e nojo dele. E o James nunca foi santo né? – Explicou calmamente rindo no final. – Mas eu a convenci de dar uma chance, de observa-lo e conhece-lo melhor, pra descobrir o que ela realmente sente por ele. Ela disse que vai começar hoje.

\- Você é genial! – Disse dando um beijo nela e sorrindo. - Sabia que tinha que falar com você sobre isso antes da surpresa! – Falou rindo, mas logo em seguida ficando sério. – James não desistiu realmente, ele só fala que sim, mas esse beijo foi a prova que não, apesar dele dizer que apenas não conseguiu se controlar. Ele realmente a ama. E posso dizer isso porque eu sei o quanto ele lutou contra e não conseguiu deixar pra lá.

Não pode deixar de sorrir e ficar feliz, e aliviada, em ouvir o que seu amado Remus falava. Lílian merecia ser feliz. Mas também sabia que não seria fácil os dois se acertaram. Ambos eram cabeça dura e orgulhosos, por mais que falassem que não, tinham muito em comum. _Nada que o tempo e os amigos não resolvam. _

\- Vai dar tudo certo. Eles vão se ajeitar. – Ela concluiu calmamente abraçando ele e sorrindo.

\- Eu sei que sim. – Respondeu sorrindo e a puxando para mais perto e beijando-a calorosamente.

\- Agora... pare de me atrapalhar e deixa eu me arrumar, as meninas ainda estão me esperando. – Disse em tom brincalhão colocando ele pra fora do quarto quando se separaram do beijo e olhando o bico dele. – Daqui a pouco tem mais, lobinho. – Completou em tom maroto piscando pra ele, que sorriu e foi ao encontro dos meninos.

Se encaminhou para tomar um banho rapidamente, se arrumou e foi para o quarto de Anabel apressa-la a ir ajudar Lílian. Juntas entraram no quarto da ruiva e se jogaram na cama dela esperando ela sair do banheiro.

\- Nossa, essa banheira me fez esquecer do tempo. – Disse Lílian um pouco sem graça, mas sorrindo.

\- Percebemos. – Responderam juntas. E ambas riram.

\- Então, o que vou vestir? – Perguntou a ruiva para as amigas abrindo a porta do já arrumado guarda-roupa. Anna logo a seguiu olhando com uma cara pensativa pras roupas dela.

\- Que tal esse vestido preto? – Perguntou pegando um vestido frente-única de malha. – Coloca pra gente ver, Lily!

\- Eu ia falar isso. – Riu Anabel, em quanto a ruiva ia se trocar.

Voltando já com o vestido a ruiva era analisada pelas amigas, que a pediam pra virar e girar e observavam cada detalhe do vestido da ruiva.

\- Acho muito simples. – Falou Anabel displicentemente.

\- É... – Concordou Anna. – Não chama muito a atenção.

\- E quem disse que eu quero chamar atenção? – Arqueou a sobrancelha a ruiva que se olhava no espelho.

\- Tem que estar linda pra deixar o James babando. – Falou Anabel com um tom maroto.

\- Não quero que ele babe. Quero ele bem longe de mim, isso sim. – Respondeu emburrada.

\- Acho que já passamos dessa faze não? – Falaram Anna e Anabel juntas e logo após rindo e trocando olhares cumplices em quanto ignoravam a careta que a ruiva fazia para elas.

Anabel foi até o armário e procurou nas roupas da garota até achar um vestido de seda verde esmeralda que era justo até um pouco acima da cintura e demais ficava saltinho e ia até um pouco acima do joelho. O analisou lentamente e depois entregou para a ruiva experimentar. Quando a mesma voltou vestida as duas soltaram um "UAL", deixando alguém da cor dos cabelos.

\- Minha mãe que me deu de presente no ultimo natal, eu nem usei ainda. – Explicou Lily, ainda envergonhada.

\- É lindo! – Exclamou Anna, sorrindo.

\- Perfeito! – Completou Anabel.

\- Agora é só fazer uma maquiagem e soltar os cabelos e prontinho. – Piscou pra amiga a fazendo sentar de frente para o espelho do quarto.

\- Nada muito exagerado. Sabe que eu não gosto muito de usar maquiagem. – Retrucou Lily.

\- Pode deixar. Só um pouquinho. – Falou Anna carinhosamente.

Depois de terminar a maquiagem se olharam no espelho e sorriram. Estavam lindas, isso era inegável. Tinham caprichado. Agora só esperava que tudo desse certo com a tal surpresa. Rindo e brincando umas com as outras desceram ao encontro dos meninos.

**\- A. B. –**

Estavam conversando na frente da escada que dava acesso ao segundo andar. Terminando de pensar nos detalhes da surpresa. Sirius falava de algumas músicas que ele podia cantar pra surpreender Anabel, mas nem mesmo chegou a ouvir o que ele dizia. Ficou sem fôlego com a visam que tinha no momento.

As meninas acabavam de aparecer no topo da escada. No meio das outras duas estava Lily e ele não conseguiu tirar os olhos dela. Ele sempre a achou linda, mas nesse momento ela estava deslumbrante. O vestido era verde, tinha um decote em vê que não mostrava demais e era um pouco curto, a cor realçava ainda mais os olhos dela. Os cabelos estavam soltos e caiam em cascata até o meio das costas em mondas sinuosas, seu rosto era ao mesmo tempo angelical e provocante e no momento em que sorria de algo que Anna sussurrava em seu ouvido, e depois quando mordeu o lábio inferior que, para James, estava mais tentador do que jamais tinha visto, ela notou sua presença e o olhou nos olhos. Apenas engoliu em seco e naquele momento teve e certeza de que nunca conseguiria esquece-la ou de que nunca viveria sem ela.

Nem reparou que Sirius e Remus também estavam com caras idênticas olhando as outras duas garotas. Que ele nem havia notado, praticamente. Suspirou longamente e passou as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente, porque agora ela estava chegando perto dele e ele não conseguia desviar os olhos dos dela. Ajeitou os óculos nervosamente.

\- Vamos? – Perguntou ela simplesmente parando a poucos centímetros dele, que ainda estava sem fala.

\- É... – Balançou a cabeça levemente para espantar os pensamentos que o invadiam. – Vamos, claro... Evans. – Tentou falar o mais em emoção possível, mas sua voz saiu rouca.

Olhou para os amigos e sorrindo marotamente pegou o violão que estava em cima do sofá e foi caminhando pra fora, logo sendo seguido por Sirius, Anabel e Lílian e Remus e Anna de mãos dadas. Caminharam durante alguns minutos até chegarem em uma parte mais afastada da praia. Sorriu ao ver o caminho de tochas que tinham feito. Ele e Sirius deram passagem para as meninas e o casal (Queriam ver as reações de Anabel e Lílian), indo logo atrás.

**\- J. P. –**

A praia era lindíssima, especialmente naquela parte onde estavam no momento, pois um pouco mais distante ela se encontrava com uma floresta, o que deva um ar mais paradisíaco ao local. Viu quando um James muito cortes, não podia negar, dava passagem a elas junto com um Sirius risonho. Estavam andando entre tochas que formavam um caminho espaçoso que levava a uma fogueira.

Ao redor da fogueira podiam ver várias cangas espalhadas e várias almofadas. Além de um cooler com bebidas e uma canga com algumas coisas para comer. Não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver tudo aquilo, era perfeito. Eles tinham pensado em tudo mesmo.

Sentou na canga do meio, ao lado de Anabel, Remus e Anna sentaram na ponta esquerda do lado de Anabel e James e Sirius ao seu lado, mas James ficando na ponta e não ao seu lado.

Estava uma noite maravilhosa, o céu estava estrelado, sentia uma brisa fria no rosto e o cheiro de mar a inebriava. O mar estava calmo, mas podia ouvir o barulho das ondas batendo em uma melodia ritmada não muito longe dali. Suspirou alegremente, amava a praia. Olhou para o céu a procura da Lua, e assim que a viu extremamente linda e iluminada sorriu mais ainda.

\- Vocês capricharam mesmo, meninos. Pensaram em tudo. – Elogiou Anabel, sorrindo.

\- Nós sempre pensamos. – Disseram os três juntos com sorrisos marotos fazendo as três revirarem os olhos e rirem.

\- Não se pode nem elogiar. – Debochou Anna.

\- O Sirius e o Potter eu já sabia que eram egocêntricos, agora, você Remus? – Implicou Lílian olhando pra Remus com uma cara fingida de surpresa.

\- Não sou egocêntrico, sou perfeito, é diferente cara Lily. – Disse Sirius cheio de si, piscando para a ruiva que riu e revirou os olhos mais uma vez.

\- Não vou nem falar nada. – Comentou Anabel rindo debochadamente.

\- Convivência, Lílian. – Explicou Remus rindo.

\- Que tal uma música? – Perguntou um James um pouco emburrado, querendo mudar o rumo da conversa. Mas ela pode ver que ele estava meio nervoso, mas ela não sabia porquê.

\- ótima ideia, Pontas! Eu canto primeiro porque eu sou o melhor. – Respondeu Sirius rapidamente, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios e cheio de si. Recebeu um revirar de ombros do amigo.

\- Vai sonhando... – Sussurrou em resposta um James mal humorado.

\- Essa eu quero ver. – Implicou Anabel se ajeitando para observar melhor o maroto.

\- Quer trocar de lugar comigo pra ficar mais perto do Sirius, Belzinha? – Implicou Lily que recebeu uma careta em resposta. – Me pareceu tão empolgada com a ideia dele cantar. – Completou olhando pra amiga com um sorriso maroto.

\- Não, obrigada amiga. Dele eu só quero distância. – Respondeu displicentemente.

\- Não foi o que pareceu hoje pela manhã... – Falou Sirius com um sorriso maroto nos lábios e um tom sugestivo.

\- Você se acha irresistível né? – Falou desdenhosa Anabel rindo sarcasticamente. – Me poupe, Black, você não é lá essas coisas.

\- Se não sendo você me acordou daquele jeito, imagina se fosse. – Riu Sirius

\- Fiz aquilo porque quis, não por você ser irresistível, Black. Se olha no espelho, por Merlin. – Revirou os olhos e suspirou resignada.

\- Vou fingir que você me engana ok? – Respondeu o maroto arrancando risada de todos que até então só olhavam e tentavam segurar as risadas.

\- O que vai cantar, Almofadinhas? – Desconversou Remus.

\- Verás... ou melhor, ouvirás – Respondeu marotamente e depois logo foi cochichar algo no ouvido de James que sorriu e disse um "É claro que sei tocar!".

James pegou o violão e começou a tocar a introdução da música, que Lílian logo reconheceu, e se surpreendeu, por ser trouxa. Logo sacando a ideia do maroto, olhou pra Anabel ao seu lado e disse baixinho "Essa é pra você" com um sorriso maroto. Recebeu um olhar curioso da amiga, mas logo voltaram sua atenção para a música quando a voz grave e rouca de Sirius começou a cantar as primeiras palavras da música.

You only stay with me in the morning  
_Você só quer ficar comigo de manhã_  
You only hold me when I sleep  
_Você só me abraça quando eu durmo_  
I was meant to tread the water  
_Eu fui feito para caminhar sobre a água  
_Now I've gotten into deep  
_Mas agora eu fui fundo demais_  
For every piece of me that wants you  
_Para cada pedaço meu que te quer_  
Another piece backs away  
_Há um outro que não_

'Cause you give me something  
_Porque você me dá algo_  
That makes me scared, alright  
_Que me faz sentir medo, tudo bem_  
This could be nothing  
_Isso poderia não ser nada_  
But I'm willing to give it a try  
_Mas estou disposto a tentar_  
Please give me something  
_Por favor, me dê algum sinal_  
'Cause someday I might know my heart  
_Pra que algum dia eu possa conhecer meu coração_

Viu quando Remus e Anna também entenderam o recado de Sirius para Anabel e riram discretamente ao olharem as bochechas da amiga rosarem levemente e um sorriso bobo, que logo foi reprimido, nascer nos lábios da mesma. Não pode deixar de rir, nunca tinha visto Anabel sorrir bobamente antes. Pelo visto não era só ela que andava sentindo algo de diferente por ali. Em quanto se perdia em pensamentos, Sirius continuava a cantar.

You only waited up for hours  
_Você esperou durante horas_  
Just to spend a little time alone with me  
_Só para ficar um pouco sozinha comigo_  
And I can say I've never bought you flowers  
_E eu posso dizer que nunca comprei flores para você_  
I can't work out what they mean  
_Não sei o que elas significam_  
I never thought that I'd love someone  
_Nunca pensei que eu amaria alguém_  
That was someone else's dream  
_Esse era o sonho de outra pessoa_

'Cause you give me something  
_Porque você me dá algo_  
That makes me scared, alright  
_Que me faz sentir medo_  
This could be nothing  
_Isso poderia não ser nada_  
But I'm willing to give it a try  
_Mas estou disposto a tentar_  
Please give me something  
_Por favor, me dê algum sinal  
_'Cause someday I might call you from my heart  
_Pra que algum dia eu possa chamar você do meu coração_  
But it might be a second too late  
_Mas talvez seja um segundo tarde demais_  
And the words I could never say  
_E as palavras que eu nunca consegui dizer  
_Gonna come out anyway  
_Sairão de qualquer jeito_

Agora o garoto levantava e fingia que tinha um microfone invisível nas mãos e fazendo cena como se fosse um astro da música, arrancando risadas de todos e reviradas de olhos de Anabel. Então em quanto James dava o tempo da música, Sirius ajoelhou na frente de Anabel e segurou sua mão entre a sua, olhando-a direto nos olhos para cantar a parte final da música.

'Cause you give me something  
_Porque você me dá algo_  
That makes me scared, alright  
_Que me faz sentir medo_  
This could be nothing  
_Isso poderia não ser nada_  
But I'm willing to give it a try  
_Mas eu estou disposto a tentar_  
Please give me something  
_Por favor, me dê algum sinal_

'Cause you give me something  
_Porque você me faz sentir alguma coisa  
_That makes me scared, alright  
_Que me faz sentir medo, tudo bem_  
This could be nothing  
_Isso poderia não ser nada_  
But I'm willing to give it a try  
_Mas eu estou disposto a tentar_  
Please give me something  
_Por favor, me dê algum sinal_  
'Cause someday I might know my heart  
_Pra que algum dia eu conheça meu coração_  
Know my heart, know my heart, know my heart  
_Conheça meu coração, conheça meu coração, conheça meu coração_

A amiga sorriu constrangida e Sirius marotamente. Depois levantaram e Sirius a chamou pra dar uma volta, bem, ela não tinha como negar depois de tudo isso né? Lílian riu da cena e acenou pra amiga, assim como o resto deles também fazia para os dois.

\- E agora? Perdemos o nosso cantor. – Brincou Anna rindo.

\- James também canta. – Informou Remus olhando para o amigo sugestivamente. Fazendo com que Lílian olhasse pra ele com uma sobrancelha erguida e o mesmo fizesse cara de que ia mata-lo.

\- Tímido, James? – Implicou Anna rindo da cara dele.

\- Não. Só preciso pensar no que cantar. – Informou calmamente com um meio sorriso no rosto.

\- Qualquer coisa está bom, Potter, sei que pensar não é o seu forte. – Provocou Lílian.

\- Então, tá. – Deu de ombros como se não se importasse, deixando Lílian intrigada. Sabia que ele estava armando alguma.

Dedilhou o violão uma vez e logo depois começou a introdução de uma música que Lílian conhecia muito bem, assim como todos ali, uma de suas preferidas. Será que ele estava tocando porque sabia que ela adorava? Tinha planejado tudo? Rapidamente olhou para a única pessoa que podia confirmar suas suspeitas e viu na cara nada surpresa de Remus que ele tinha sim planejado tudo.

When I look into your eyes  
_Quando olho em seus olhos_  
It's like watching the night sky  
_É como observar o céu à noite_  
Or a beautiful Sunrise  
_Ou um belo nascer do sol_  
There's so much they hold  
_Há tanto que eles carregam_  
And just like them old stars  
_E assim como as velhas estrelas_  
I see that you've come so far  
_Eu vejo que você chegou tão longe_  
To be right where you are  
_Para estar bem onde você está_  
How old is your soul?  
_Quão velha é a sua alma?_

I won't give up on us  
_Não vou desistir de nós_  
Even if the skies get rough  
_Mesmo que os céus fiquem furiosos_  
I'm giving you all my love  
_Estou te dando todo meu amor_  
I'm still looking up  
_Ainda estou olhando para cima_

A voz de James deixou Lílian boquiaberta. Era muito parecida com o cantor da música, mas um pouco mais rouca e arrastada. Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Sua cabeça estava a mil por hora. Algo estava mais confusa que antes. Por que ele estava cantando aquela música? Será que estava querendo dizer algo? Ou só cantava por cantar? Não, sabia que ele estava querendo dizer algo. Mas isso ia totalmente contra tudo que ele tinha demostrado desde o dia que ela tinha chego em sua casa.

And when you're needing your space  
_E quando você precisar do seu espaço_  
To do some navigating  
_Para navegar um pouco_  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
_Eu estarei aqui pacientemente esperando_  
To see what you find  
_Para ver o que você vai encontrar_

Cause even the stars they burn  
_Porque até as estrelas, elas queimam_  
Some even fall to the Earth  
_Algumas até mesmo caem sobre a terra_  
We've got a lot to learn  
_Temos muito a aprender_  
God knows we're worth it  
_Deus sabe que valemos a pena_  
No I won't give up  
_Não, não vou desistir_

Ele fechou os olhos levemente e cantou mais intensamente, como se sentisse aquilo tudo que cantava do fundo da alma. Lílian o observava sem nem piscar. Sua cabeça girava, os pensamentos a estavam deixando tonta. Ele abriu os olhos novamente e ficou observando a fogueira distraidamente.

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
_Eu não quero ser alguém que vai embora tão facilmente_  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
_Estou aqui para ficar e fazer a diferença que eu puder fazer_  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
_Nossas diferenças fazem muito para nos ensinar como usar_  
The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake  
_As ferramentas e os presentes que temos, sim, temos muita coisa em jogo_  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
_E no fim, você ainda é minha amiga, pelo menos, tínhamos intenção_  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
_Para funcionarmos, não terminamos, não queimamos_  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
_Tivemos que aprender como nos virar sem o mundo desabar_  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
_Tive que aprender o que tenho, e o que eu não sou_  
And who I am  
_E quem eu sou_

Agora tinha voltado seu olhar pra ela, a olhava nos olhos. Agora ela tinha mais certeza de que ele estava dizendo tudo aquilo pra ela. E ela sentia algo diferente o olhando nos olhos e cantando com ainda mais emoção do que antes. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior levemente, corando um pouco sob o olhar dele e contendo as lagrimas que agora teimavam em querer sair de seus olhos. Viu um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios dele e não pode deixar de sorrir também. Não ligava pro que ele iria achar. Ela não podia se controlar diante de tudo aquilo. Não tinha força pra tanto.

I won't give up on us  
_Não vou desistir de nós_  
Even if the skies get rough  
_Mesmo que os céus fiquem furiosos_  
I'm giving you all my love  
_Estou te dando todo meu amor_  
I'm still looking up  
_Ainda estou olhando para cima_  
I'm still looking up  
_Ainda estou olhando para cima_

I won't give up on us  
(No, I'm not giving up)  
_Não vou desistir de nós (Não, não vou desistir)_  
God knows I'm tough, he knows  
_(I am tough, I am loved)  
Deus sabe, sou difícil, ele sabe (Eu sou difícil, sou amado)_  
We got a lot to learn  
(We're alive, We are loved)  
_Temos muito a aprender (Estamos vivos, somos amados)_  
God knows we're worth it  
(And we're worth it)  
_Deus sabe que valemos a pena (E nós valemos a pena)_

Ele terminou a música levemente. Ainda olhando para ela. Que sustentava o seu olhar com apreensão. Podia ver o medo nos olhos dela e não entendia. Mas naquele momento viu o quanto ela sentia, não sabia o que, mas sabia que ela sentia. E sorriu. Não desistiria dela por nada. Nunca. Por mais que fingisse.

I won't give up on us  
_Não vou desistir de nós_  
Even if the skies get rough  
_Mesmo que os céus fiquem furiosos_  
I'm giving you all my love  
_Estou te dando todo meu amor_  
I'm still looking up  
_Ainda estou olhando para cima_  
I'm still looking up  
_Ainda estou olhando para cima_

Lílian não sabia o que fazer, ou o que pensar, e muito menos como se sentia. Mas sabia que tinha que sair dali. Precisava ficar sozinha, pensar. Colocar seus pensamentos e sentimentos em ordem. Tinha que descobrir o que estava acontecendo com ela. O que ele estava fazendo com ela? Se levantou e saiu distraidamente de perto de todos, indo em direção ao mar.

Encostou seus pés na água fria e decidiu caminhar um pouco na beira do mar. Andou por algum tempo, não sabia quanto, então se sentou na areia e abraçou as pernas, apoiando o queixo nelas e olhando o mar. Sua cabeça fervia, respirou fundo. Por Merlin o que ela estava sentindo? O que ele queria dela? O que ia fazer agora?

**\- L. E. –**

Anna viu a amiga levantar e sair de perto deles, sabia que ela precisava ficar sozinha, conhecia Lílian muito bem, não adiantaria ninguém ir tentar falar com ela, precisava de tempo. Viu quanto James levantou e levantou rapidamente segurando a mão do amigo.

\- Não, James. – Ela disse carinhosamente olhando para a face preocupada do maroto. – Ela precisa de tempo.

\- Mas... Anna. – Respondeu exasperado passando a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. – Eu preciso me desculpar, não era minha intenção magoa-la.

\- Ela não está magoada, Pontas. – Tranquilizou – Ela está confusa. Precisa ficar sozinha, pra colocar a cabeça em ordem com o coração.

\- É, priminho. A Lílian sempre foi assim. Quando as emoções tomam conta dela, ela fica perdida e precisa se achar... sozinha. – Explicou Anabel que tinha voltado a tempo de ver a amiga saindo.

\- Mas... – Tentou James suspirando fortemente.

\- Ela está bem. Não se preocupe. – Falou Anna voltando para os braços de Remus.

\- Dê um tempo a ela, Pontas. – Completou Remus olhando preocupado para o amigo.

\- Isso... daqui a pouco você vai. – Começou Anabel recebendo um olhar esperançoso do primo.

\- Posso mesmo? – Falou ele feito criança.

\- Sim. – Respondeu Anabel rindo da cara do primo.

\- Pare de agir feito um idiota, Pontas. – Começou Sirius abraçando o amigo pelos ombros e recebendo olhares irritados de Anna e Anabel. – Deixa ela pra lá. Vamos aproveitar a noite.

\- Não, Sirius! – Disse irritado empurrando o amigo. – Chega de fingir, não aguento mais isso.

Recebeu olhares intrigados de todos. Mas ninguém sabia muito bem o que falar. Suspiraram e Anabel foi ficar ao lado do primo o fazendo sentar e sentando do seu lado. James suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. Sabiam que ele estava desolado, nervoso e inseguro. Ele também estava perdido, não sabia mais o que fazer.

\- James, vocês precisam de tempo. – Começou Anna um pouco receosa.

\- Vocês precisam se conhecer melhor, sem ter pré conceitos um do outro... – Continuou Remus olhando pra "namorada" e sorrindo.

\- Mas como isso é possível? Ela me odeia e eu nem sei porque! – Falou exasperado. – Nunca fiz nada pra ela pra ela ter esse ódio todo de mim. Eu não entendo.

\- Primo, ela não te conhece como nós. – Começou Anabel carinhosamente. – Ela já viu muitas garotas chorando por você, não gosta de muitas das coisas que você adora fazer, por ser certinha demais, e ela realmente te odiava por mil motivos que ela já listou muitas vezes aos gritos pra você, mas agora ela já não te odeia tanto assim. – Respirou fundo e ganhou a atenção do primo que agora a olhava com apreensão e sorria de lado – Não estou dizendo que ela gosta de você, mas ela já não te odeia. – Terminou rindo levemente.

\- Isso já é um grande começo depois de todo esse tempo, Pontas! – Falou Sirius que tinha uma expressão zombeteira.

\- É sim, nunca imaginei que a Lílian, algum dia, fosse deixar de te odiar. – Completou Remus rindo pro amigo que deu língua pra ele.

\- Eu acho que ela tá finalmente descobrindo que nunca te odiou. – Disse corajosamente Anna. Recebendo todos os olhares arregalados dos amigos. Riu. – Gente, minha teoria é simples: Lílian nunca teve motivo de verdade pra odiá-lo, sempre se incomodou muito com seus pedidos pra sair (como nunca se incomodava com o de mais ninguém), pra mim isso sempre foi amor. Um amor que ela nunca viu e nunca quis, mas mesmo assim, amor. – Deu de ombros como se aquela fosse uma conclusão óbvia.

\- É uma ótima teoria, meu amor. – Elogiou Remus dando um selinho nela.

\- Eu nunca tinha pensado por esse lado, mas eu acho que pode ser isso. – Falou Anabel. – Mas de qualquer forma, agora ela está confusa, isso é inegável.

\- Você ganhou uma chance, Pontas! – Falou animado Sirius com um sorriso maroto. – Agora é só não fazer as burrices de sempre!

\- Não sou você, Almofadinhas. – Respondeu James revirando os olhos pro amigo que riu. – Não sei o que fazer. – Disse tristemente olhando pra prima.

Todos ficaram mudos, estavam meio chocados ao escutarem o amigo dizendo isso. Sabiam o quanto James era orgulhoso, pra ele pedir ajuda pra algo era muito difícil, isso só mostrava pra todos eles o quanto aquilo era importante pra ele. Só mostrava que ele realmente amava a ruiva. Que não era brincadeira ou um jogo de conquista.

\- Nós vamos te ajudar James. – Falou decidida Anna.

\- Vai dar tudo certo. É só ter paciência. – Completou Anabel piscando pra ele.

\- Obrigada, vocês são ótimos. – Falou com um leve sorriso nos lábios. – Agora... estou preocupado com ela. – Terminou com uma cara que mostrava seu medo, nervosismo e preocupação.

\- Ai, meu Merlin, ele é mesmo um veadinho! – Caçoou Sirius fazendo todos rirem.

\- O que você quer fazer? – Perguntou Remus calmamente, estava preocupado com o amigo, sabia o quanto o sumiço da ruiva estava mexendo com ele.

\- Queria ir falar com ela, mas... não sei o que dizer. – Suspirou derrotado passando a mão pelo cabelo pela milésima vez.

\- Se quer ir falar com ela, vá. – Falou simplesmente Anabel.

\- Mas vá com calma. Se não já sabe né? – Brincou Anna. – Sério, James, fale o que tiver vontade, o que achar que deve.

\- Fala logo que a ama. Você não tem nada a perder, tem? – Disse dando de ombros Sirius.

\- O máximo que vai acontecer é ela achar que você está brincando com ela. Mas isso ela já acha. Só vai fazer ela ficar mais em dúvida. Ai é só mostra-la que você não está, com o tempo. – Deduziu Remus.

\- É... isso é verdade. – Apoiou Anabel.

\- Faça o que seu coração mandar. – Disse Anna calmamente o observando. – Vamos estar aqui se precisarem de algo.

**\- Continua... –**

* * *

**N/A: **Então, esse capítulo ficou bem grande, 25 páginas. Eu ia continuar, mas achei que ia ficar grande demais e queria fazer um suspense pra essa conversa do James com a Lílian (Não me matem).

**As músicas do capítulo são: **Give me something - James Morrison / I won't give up - Jason Mraz

**Vamos as Reviews;**

**Mylle Malfoy P W****: **E a cada capítulo parece saber menos né? HAHAHAHA

#Lílian: Sim, a cada dia mais confusa. _Maldito Potter!_ *Suspiro demorado*

#James: *Sorriso torto e olhos brilhando, porém disfarçando para a Lily não ver*

#Sirius: Eu sou sempre perfeito mesmo, mas obrigada senhorita Malfoy. *Cheio de si e mandando uma piscada*

*Annie revira os olhos*

Todos estão apostando na Anabel, ela é tinhosa. HAHAHAHA.

#Anabel: Pode ficar certa disso! *sorriso maroto*

# Sirius: Eu sou mais eu, aliás, muito mais! Vocês Malfoys são extremamente desagradáveis. *Sirius com cara feia e se achando (como sempre).*

*Annie rindo*

Se eu fosse você, Sr. Black, não falaria muito mal de nós Malfoys não, porque posso me vingar de você deixando a Anabel a cada capítulo pior. *Fala ameaçadoramente*

#Sirius: Você não faria isso. *cara de cachorro molhado*

Vai achando que não. HAHAHAHA *Risada maléfica*

#Remus: Obrigada Srta. Malfoy, a senhorita é muito gentil. *sorriso*

#Anna: Meu lobinho é o melhor, sempre. *Selinho no Remus*

#Anna, #Lílian, #Remus, #James, #Anabel e #Sirius: Nós também estamos! *Falam todos juntos e depois caem na gargalhada*

Bem, espero que tenha gostado da resposta especial, agora vou expulsar esse pessoal daqui antes que eles me enlouqueçam. Nos vemos no próximo capítulo, linda! Beijos e obrigada por acompanhar! ;*

**Ritha P B Potter: **HAHAHAHAHA, desculpa a demora, sério, estava impossível postar. E não precisa se rebelar contra mim!

#Sirius: Se quiser ajuda na rebelião eu apoio, senhorita!

*Annie olha pro Sirius de cara feia e sussurra um "Se fosse você pensava melhor, a ameaça do comentário anterior ainda está de pé"*

#James e #Remus: Se ferrou, Almofadinhas. *rindo*

#Sirius: Ah, não faça isso, a Annie é tão boazinha. *Sorriso angelical*

#Lílian, #Anabel e #Anna: *As meninas reviram os olhos e falam juntas* Quem ouve até pensa que é assim.

Prontinho, está ai o capítulo, bem grande e sem demora pra compensar. Obrigada por acompanhar, meu bem. Espero que goste do capítulo!

Beijos e até o próximo! ;*

**Anaru Granger****: **Ah, muito obrigada, linda! *-*  
#Sirius: Imagina se não ia ser comigo nela. *Sorriso "Eu sou o máximo"*

*Annie revirando os olhos assim como todos os outros*

Prazer, Annie Marry! Que apelido legal, Anaru, gostei! Seja super bem vinda! :D

#Sirius: Sirius Black, prazer é todo meu. *Sorriso galante em quanto beija sua mão*

#James: James Thiago Potter. *Piscadinha e sorriso*

#Lílian: Lílian Evans, prazer em conhece-la. *Sorrindo*

#Anabel: Anabel Potter. *Sorrindo*

#Remus: Remus Lupin, prazer senhorita. *sorriso tímido*

#Anna: Anna Bosfield, sim ele é MEU lobinho. *Sorriso e olhando pro Remus corada de ciúmes*

Ah, que legal! Você tem o mesmo nome que a minha irmã! HAHAHAHA

Pode se sentir no lugar dela à vontade! *Recebendo um olhar enraivecido de Anna e ignorando*

#Remus: Obrigada! *Vermelho de vergonha*

#Sirius: Eu sou o favorito, Aluado, leu isso? Leu isso James? *sorriso maroto*

Obrigada, Sr. Granger. *Piscada*

Que bom que gostou, espero que acompanhe e que continue gostando. :D

#Anabel: Safada não. *Sorriso maroto* Marota. *Pisca*

Beijos ;*

P.S.: Nem demorei viu? E ainda trouxe companhia pra responder as reviews. ;)

Espero que gostem do capítulo, e que me deixem opiniões! ;)

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando e favoritando, vocês são demais! :D

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

**Annie B. Malfoy**


	6. Capítulo 6 - Upando os Relacionamentos

(**N/A:** _Pensamentos, como sempre, em itálico._)

**Capítulo 6 – Upando os relacionamentos  
**

Não sabia a quanto tempo estava ali, sentada da mesma posição, fitando a imensidão do mar a sua frente. O vento frio batia em seus cabelos fazendo com que eles voassem lentamente. Soltou um longo suspiro. Estava perdida em um mar de dúvida. Não sabia o que sentia e nem o que queria. Em um momento odiava James com todas as forças do seu ser, depois queria beija-lo e sonhava com eles juntos e felizes. Não conseguiu entender. Seu coração e sua mente travavam uma batalha épica e jamais vista em seu interior.

Abaixou a cabeça lentamente, recostando a testa nas pernas. Deixou as lagrimas rolarem levemente. Não era um choro de magoa ou de dor, era um choro libertador, um choro que a deixava mais leve. Se deixou levar pelas sensações e pelas emoções. Do que adiantava ser racional com todos aqueles sentimentos lutando para serem soltos? Ela sabia que de nada adiantava, então continuou chorando.

Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos e sentimentos que não sentiu quando alguém sentou ao seu lado cuidadosamente e ficou observando em quanto os seus cabelos voavam. Ele absorvia o aroma de lírios que exalava dos cabelos dela e tentava tomar coragem para falar algo. Se sentia culpado. Não queria fazer mal a ela, não queria magoa-la. E por mais que seus amigos dissessem que ele não tinha feito isso, vê-la nesse estado o deixava mal. Respirou fundo.

Ouviu uma respiração perto de si. Levantou a cabeça rapidamente e olhou pro lado de onde veio o barulho. Deu de cara com os olhos castanhos-esverdeados de James. Ele passou os polegares nas bochechas dela limpando as lagrimas carinhosamente. Ela abaixou os olhos.

\- Lílian... – Parou de falar, passou a mão pelo cabelo. Tomou coragem. – Evans, está tudo bem?

\- O que você acha, Potter? – Falou rispidamente, quase que por reflexo. Mas então se lembrou do que Anna havia dito. Suspirou lentamente. – Me desculpa, não queria ser grossa. Eu... – Mordeu o lábio inferior levemente. Olhou pra ele. – Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo ultimamente.

\- Eu não sei muito bem o que te falar... ou o que fazer. – Disse calmamente com um sorriso fraco nos lábios. Ela olhou pra ele intrigada.

\- O que está fazendo aqui, Potter? – Perguntou calmamente.

\- Eu... Eu fiquei preocupado com você. – Corou levemente e abaixou os olhos, fazendo pequenos desenhos na areia aos seus pés. – A ideia de que você estava aqui sozinha, e que podia estar... bem... chateada por algo que eu fiz. – Suspirou resignadamente. – Estava me matando.

\- Eu estou bem, não precisa se preocupar. – Respondeu calmamente. – Só... precisava pensar.

\- Eu me preocupo sempre com você, é mais forte que eu. – Confessou não segurando um sorriso triste. – E posso te pedir uma coisa?

\- Só se você me responder uma coisa. – Falou decididamente. – Mas tem que me falar a verdade.

\- Eu não minto pra você, Evans. – Respondeu calma e intensamente.

\- Sei. – Não pode deixar se cutuca-lo. Então olhou pra ele fazendo com que ele a encarasse. Olhos extremamente verdes nos olhos castanhos-esverdeados. – Por que, Potter? Por que você mudou?

James não esperasse que ela perguntasse isso. Não sabia o que falar ou o que fazer. Passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. Ajeitou os óculos. Mas não tirou seus olhos dos dela. Suspirou. Deu de ombros.

\- Sabe, no começo era só mais uma conquista. Eu só queria ganhar o "Sim" da única que tinha me dito um "Não", aliás, um não, vários. Com o passar dos dias e dos foras... – Sorriu levemente. – Virou um jogo. Algo que me fazia pensar em novas estratégias e táticas, e eu adoro isso, não é à toa que amo Quadribol e Xadrez de Bruxo. – Ela sorriu levemente revirando os olhos e ela riu.

\- Eu sempre soube que era isso. – Falou em tom triste.

Lílian virou a cabeça para olhar o mar. Ele podia ver que ela estava magoada. Mas ele ainda não havia terminado. Ela tinha sentido uma pontada dolorosa no peito. Não podia negar que não era isso que queria ouvir. James colocou a mão delicadamente em seu rosto e a fez voltar a olhar pra os olhos dele.

\- Mas por mais que eu adore jogar, os jogos sempre me cansam. – Completou calmamente. – Mas você Lílian Evans, não é mais um jogo. Com o passar dos anos eu vi isso. E a cada dia eu tenho mais certeza. – Suspirou pesadamente criando coragem. Acariciou o rosto dela. – Eu nunca desistiria ou me cansaria de você. Eu só parei de insistir e fingi que não me importava, bem... – Ele corou levemente – Porque eu queria tentar pela última vez... tentar te esquecer, aceitar que você me odeia e te deixar em paz. – Falou rapidamente. Ela riu fracamente ao ouvi-lo dizendo isso, agora entendia o motivo do tratamento desde quando ela chegou. – Mas, como você mesma pode ver, eu não consigo. É mais forte do que eu, porque... – Mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente. – Lílian Evans, eu... Te amo.

Lílian arregalou os olhos levemente. Estava assustada e intrigada com o que acabara de ouvir. Não sabia se ele estava sento mesmo verdadeiro, por mais que parecesse estar. Nunca teve motivos para desconfiar de James, ele nunca tinha feito nada diretamente com ela, mas tinha feito com outras pessoas, e se fazia com outros podia fazer com ela. Mas ela nunca saberia o que realmente sentia por ele ou se ele estava falando a verdade se desacreditasse dele. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. O conflito recomeçava. Cabeça X Coração. As lagrimas escorreram novamente.

Não sabia mais o que falar. Viu quando novas lágrimas mancharam o rosto de sua amada. Novamente as limpou com carinho. Estava a cada minuto mais desesperado. Suspirou nervosamente.

\- Evans, não chore. Por favor. – Começou ele, nervoso. – Não precisa acreditar em mim. Não precisa fazer nada. – Falou desesperado. – Só para de chorar, por Merlin.

\- O que ia me pedir? – Perguntou olhando pra ele e tentando fazer as lágrimas pararem.

\- Eu... – Ele riu fracamente. – Eu só ia pedir pra você parar de me chamar de Potter. – Disse simplesmente arrancando uma risada da garota.

\- Não sabia que não gostava do seu sobrenome, Potter. – Implicou ela, sorrindo marotamente e ganhando uma careta dele.

\- Você é meio bipolar, Evans. – Riu, e por incrível que pareça, ela também riu. – Numa hora está as lágrimas e no minuto seguinte está rindo. Vai entender. – Deu de ombros.

\- Eu ando assim. – Explicou sinceramente. – Desculpa.

\- Não precisa se desculpar. Eu só queria entender.

\- Nem eu entendo. – Suspirou ela cansadamente. Ele acariciou o rosto dela novamente, em quanto ela fechava os olhos para sentir melhor o carinho dele.

\- Não sei por que você luta tanto contra o que sente. – Desabafou ele, observando-a. Ela então abriu os olhos e fitou o rosto dele.

\- Eu não sei o que sinto. – Assumiu apreensivamente. – Eu... tenho medo.

\- Medo de que? – Perguntou honestamente. – Eu acabei de dizer que te amo, não acabei?

\- Sim. – Respondeu corando e mordendo o lábio. – Mas... quem me garante que é verdade tudo que você acabou de me dizer?

\- Eu nunca menti pra você. – Falou firmemente.

\- Mas já mentiu para outras. E quem mente uma vez, pode mentir muitas outras.

\- Eu nunca te magoaria. Eu só quero te fazer feliz. – Passou a mão pelo cabelo dela, os dedos entre os fios ruivos. – Nunca mentiria pra você. Não estou te iludindo. Estou falando a verdade.

\- Então prove. – Disse confiante o olhando nos olhos e tirando a sua mão de seu cabelo e a segurando.

\- Como? – Perguntou a olhando firmemente. Faria qualquer coisa por ela.

\- Simples, me mostre tudo que você está dizendo. – Ele apertou a mão dela de leve e sorriu marotamente a fazendo sorrir também.

\- Isso é fácil, minha ruivinha. – Disse marotamente e a fazendo revirar os olhos.

\- Ruivinha ainda vai, agora não sou sua. – Falou seriamente mesmo rindo.

\- Ainda. – Completou ele sorrindo marotamente chegando mais perto dela.

\- Merlin me proteja dos seus planos. – Implicou risonha.

\- Relaxa, só vou fazer o que você me pediu. – Falou levantando e dando a mão para ela levantar também.

\- Meu medo é como você vai fazer. – Respondeu pegando a mão dele e levantando.

\- Da melhor maneira possível, é claro. – Disse puxando ela pela cintura levemente e colocando sua outra mão na nuca dela acariciando lentamente.

\- Não vá achando... – Antes dela terminar ele a puxou mais para si, colando seus corpos e a beijou apaixonadamente. Ela correspondeu fazendo ele aprofundar o beijo, apertando mais o corpo dela contra o seu. Ela passou suas mãos pelo peitoral dele e foi subindo-as lentamente até chegar na nuca e puxar o cabelo dele levemente fazendo ele soltar um pequeno gemido e ela um sorriso entre o beijo. Ele subiu sua mão pelas costas dela e a pressionou ainda mais contra si, se beijavam fervorosamente, até que tiveram de se separar a procura de ar.

Ainda abraçados, com as testas encostadas uma na outra, Lílian respirando ofegantemente ainda com os olhos fechados e James a observando com um sorriso maroto nos olhos, mas também ofegante. Os corações de ambos batiam acelerados.

\- O que ia dizer, minha ruivinha? – Perguntou provocante recebendo um olhar intimidador dela, que não abalou em nada o sorriso maroto que ele sustentava.

\- Que não pode ficar me agarrando a toda hora. – Completou o que ia dizer se afastando dele. Mas ele logo a puxou de volta pela cintura.

\- Não faz assim vai... – Começou ele manhosamente fazendo bico. Ela olhou pra ele com a sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Esse bico não vai me convencer, Potter. – Sorriu marotamente, surpreendendo ele, chegando mais perto e mordendo o bico dele lentamente. Ele ficou sem ação, com os olhos fechados e todas as suas terminações nervosas sendo ativadas aos mesmo tempo pela caricia da garota. Que olhava pra ele com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

\- Você é muito má, Lílian Evans. – Falou abrindo os olhos e vendo o sorriso maroto no rosto dela. Ela riu.

\- Ainda não viu nada, Potter. – Piscou pra ele.

\- Se for sempre assim... – Começou marotamente. – Espero nunca parar de ver. Ela corou furiosamente. Ele riu. Puxou ela pela cintura novamente. Ela ficou observando com um rosto impassível. – Acho que agora já pode me falar de James né?

\- Vou pensar no seu caso. – Deu de ombros, provocando. Olhou pra ele preocupada, lembrado dos amigos. – Cadê todo mundo?

\- Só agora você foi lembrar? – Implicou rindo. Ele ficou da cor dos cabelos e deu um tapa no braço dele. – Sem agressões, ruivinha. Você já me bateu demais os anos passados. – Advertiu ele e ela riu. – Eles estão lá na fogueira, não estamos muito longe.

\- Vamos voltar? – Perguntou olhando pra ele.

\- Agora? – Perguntou de volta na esperança dela dizer que não. – Vamos quando você quiser.

\- Podemos ficar mais um pouco? – Falou com um tom de suplica. – Não estou preparada psicologicamente para as piadas e brincadeiras que eles vão fazer vendo a gente assim. – Completou corando e rindo, James, é claro, riu também.

\- Eu também não estou. Sirius vai pegar no meu pé. – Confessou.

\- Só estou com um pouco de frio. – Falou sentindo o vendo gelado e ficando arrepiada. James logo a puxou mais para perto com um sorriso maroto.

\- Eu posso te esquentar se você quiser. – Disse sugestivamente olhando ela ficar da cor dos cabelos.

\- Seu pervertido! – Falou dando um tapa no braço dele e rindo.

\- Não sou pervertido, você é que pensou besteira. – Falou deixando-a mais vermelha ainda. – E calor humano é mais eficiente que isso. – Completou pegando o casaco que tinha trago pra ela e estava no chão.

\- Obrigada. – Agradeceu em quanto ele a ajudava a pôr o casaco enorme dele. Ela respirou fundo e sentiu o perfume dele invadir sua narina, sorriu bobamente, mas logo balançou a cabeça pra afastar os pensamentos que vinham nela.

\- Não precisa agradecer, ruivinha. – Respondeu piscando e voltando a abraça-la, só que agora ficando atrás dela. – Eu nunca pensei que fosse ficar assim com você um dia. – Sussurrou levemente no ouvido dela.

\- Então por que não desistiu? – Perguntou curiosa.

\- Os Marotos nunca desistem do que realmente querem. – Falou orgulhosamente.

\- Eu também nunca imaginei. – Sussurrou de volta.

Ficaram ali durante mais algum tempo. James não conseguiu parar de sorrir, simplesmente não conseguia segurar toda a felicidade que sentia. Ela finalmente tinha dado uma chance a ele, não que fosse a melhor das chances, mas pelo menos agora ele sabia que ela iria vê-lo de outra forma. Agora era só mostrar o quanto a amava. Mas... como faria isso? Ainda estava abraçado a ruiva. Ambos em silencio. Absortos em seus próprios pensamentos. Mal sabia ele o que ela estava pensando.

**\- L s2 J –**

(N/A: Desculpem o transtorno, mas... Voltando para quando o Sirius saiu com a Anabel depois de cantar para ela.)

Segurei a mão dele e sorri docemente, me levantei e me deixei ser levada para um pouco mais distante de nossos amigos. Não vou negar que estava confusa. Não sei direito o que sinto pelo Black. Não sei se é atração ou se pode ser algo mais. Mas, de qualquer forma, não vou facilitar as coisas pra ele. Não mesmo. Ainda mais agora que estou vendo ele com esse sorriso radiante e odioso de quem acaba de conquistar exatamente o que quer. _Pobrezinho, está achando que me tem nas mãos. Achando que me conquistou com a música._ _Sim, foi lindo e eu amei, mas isso não mudou nada Black._ _Não vou ser mais uma na sua listinha de garotas que suspirão pelos cantos e se derretem com o simples fato de você respirar._

Ele ficou na minha frente me fazendo parar e olhar pra ele. Ainda segurava a minha mão e sorria. Olhei para os olhos azuis dele e não pude deixar de suspirar. No que ele alargou mais ainda o sorriso.

\- Gostou da música que eu cantei especialmente pra você, Belzinha? – Disse com aquele tom galanteador que ele usa com todas.

\- Eu... – Comecei hesitante, olhando pro chão para escolher um meio sorriso. Mordi o lábio inferior e voltei a olhar pra ele. – Eu adorei, Sirius.

Ele aumentou ainda mais, se é que era possível, o seu sorriso. Eu suspirei resignada. Não era de todo mentira. Mas...

\- Ah, você ainda não viu nada, queria Bel. – Passou a mão levemente pelo cabelo.

\- E o que eu vou ver mais, Sirius? – Perguntei com a sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Surpresa, querida. – Falou marotamente. Eu revirei os olhos.

Ele riu e me puxou pela cintura, eu segurei nos ombros dele, ele sorriu e eu também. Ele acariciava levemente a minha cintura e eu estava ficando arrepiada por conta disso. Sub as mãos pelos ombros dele e me aproximei mais dele, agora com uma mão na sua nuca e outra acariciando os seus cabelos. Ele suspirou fechando os olhos lentamente. E _Merlin, como eu adoro ver o poder que eu tenho sobre ele. _Sorri marotamente e tive uma ideia brilhante, como sempre.

\- Sirius... – Comecei falando num sussurro provocante. Ele suspirou irritadamente. Abriu os olhos e ficou me observando. Eu cheguei mais perto dele e ele subiu uma das mãos pelas minhas costas lentamente. _Seu cachorro, você está tentando me torturar? Merlin, ele sabe o que faz... Anabel, não deixa ele te desconcentrar, FOCO! _Ele subiu a mão até estar com meus cabelos entre os dedos e acariciou a minha cabeça lentamente.

Eu fechei os olhos aproveitando a carícia e eu podia sentir ele sorrindo marotamente em quanto me apertava mais contra si. Eu abri os lábios levemente a procura de mais ar, porque nesse momento me faltava, e, é claro, ele não ia perder essa chance. Fechou o mínimo espaço que ainda existia entre a gente e encostou seus lábios nos meus. Eu passei as unhas levemente na nuca dele e senti quando ele ficou arrepiado, sorri marotamente e ele fechou os olhos e me beijou ardentemente. Eu, é claro, correspondi com fervor ao beijo.

Eu desci minhas mãos pelos braços dele e alcancei a barra da camisa que ele usava, ele sorriu entre o beijo e colocou as mãos por baixo da minha blusa, acariciando levemente a minha barriga, no que eu arrepiei, então fiz o mesmo. Nos separamos rapidamente em busca de ar, mas ele logo me puxou para um novo beijo, mas esse era mais lento e provocante. Eu repeti o ato dele e coloque as minhas mãos por baixo da camisa dele, subindo lentamente pelo abdômen até chegar no peitoral, então eu sorri marotamente e mordi seu lábio inferior lentamente, de forma torturante, em quando passava minhas unhas da mesma maneira do seu peitoral até o seu abdômen. Ele arqueou o corpo, mas não me soltou, ouvi um gemido rouco preso na garganta dele. Abri os olhos e me separei dele provocantemente com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Ele abriu os olhos e eles brilhavam levemente, ele me observou com uma cara que dizia "O que diabos você está fazendo?", eu alarguei o meu sorriso, cheguei perto dele colando os olhos corpos e sussurrei no ouvido dele com uma voz séria mas provocante.

\- Você me deu o que pensar com a música, então, nada mais justo do que deixar você com o que pensar também, não acha? – Então me virei e comecei a andar de volta ao encontro dos nossos amigos. Não demorando muito pra ser seguida por ele, que eu nem me dei o trabalho de olhar a cara.

\- Você é maluca não é? – Perguntou com um tom... posso dizer que irritado? Fulo da vida? Querendo me matar? Eu ri. Ele bufou. – O que você quer de mim afinal? – Perguntou irritadamente me segurando pelo pulso e me fazendo virar pra ele.

\- Você está longe de descobrir, Black. – Respondi simplesmente sorrindo pra ele. Que ficou com uma cara confusa. Vai ver eu sou mesmo maluca né? Mas quem não é um pouco?!

\- Talvez sim... – Começou e sorriu marotamente. – Talvez não. Isso você não tem como saber.

\- Vai achando. – Ri dele e ele erguei uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Você acha que me tem nas mãos né? – Falou debochadamente.

\- Não acho e nem quero você nas minhas mãos. – Deu de ombros simplesmente. Olhei pra ele e abri um sorriso maroto. – Já você...

\- Eu o que? – Perguntou irritadamente.

\- Me quer exatamente nelas não é? – Falei provocante. – Não negue, isso está na cara. Ele riu debochadamente.

\- Acho que é você que quer estar nelas, Anabel.

\- Se eu quisesse eu estaria. Mas acho que tem mãos muito melhores para estar do que as suas. – Falei desdenhosamente. Ele ficou emburrado mas logo se recuperou.

\- Nunca achará mãos mais perfeitas do que as minhas, aliás, eu sou perfeito. – Se gabando, como sempre. Revirei os olhos.

\- Você se acha o ser mais perfeito do mundo, mas não passa de um cachorro pulguento e, ainda por cima, vira-lata. – Ele pareceu ficar nervoso, mas não entendi porque, de qualquer forma, logo voltou a sustentar o odiável sorriso "Eu sou perfeito e você sabe".

\- E você já até tatuou as minhas patinhas caminhando por você não? Tamanho é o seu amor por mim. Pode confessar, Anabel, você me ama. Sempre amou, desde quando me conheceu. – Disse marotamente.

\- Ah, Black! Me poupe! – Falei gargalhando gostosamente. Ele fez uma cara de descrente e eu voltei a andar.

Quando já podia ver a fogueira observei Lílian saindo de lá com uma cara de quem estava em outro planeta, o James levantando pra ir atrás dela e a Anna o impedindo. Suspirei e ri levemente.

\- Pelo visto não fui a única a ganhar o que pensar... – Falei risonha – E nem você, Black. Ele bufou levemente mas logo disfarçou. Eu fui ajudar a Anna com o James.

**\- A. s2 S. –**

Remus me chamou pra dar uma volta na praia assim que Anabel e Sirius voltaram. Sendo que a primeira, vendo que ia ficar sozinha com ele, voltou pra casa e o deixou sozinho. Pelo visto a música não ajudou muito o Sirius, mas ela já sabia disso desde o princípio.

Ele estava nervoso, havia planejado tudo junto com os amigos mais cedo naquele mesmo dia. Chamaria ela pra dar uma volta, a ali estavam. Mas o que ele não havia planejado era como iria falar aquilo que tanto queria. _Bem, o mais difícil já foi, não? Já falei que a amo e já contei o meu segredo lunar..._ Anna parou levemente e me olhou com um sorriso no rosto. Eu sorri também.

\- Anna, eu queria te pedir uma coisa – Comecei nervosamente, o rosto dela ganhou um ar preocupado.

\- O que foi, Remus? – Perguntei preocupada. _Será que ele desistiu?_

\- Bem... Eu pensei bastante e não quero mais esperar pra fazer isso. – Ele explicou dando de ombros. Finalmente tomando coragem. – Eu te quero só pra mim.

\- E você tem. – Disse simplesmente. _Onde ele quer chegar com isso? _

\- Mas... – Ele corou fortemente e olhou para o chão. – Eu quero que seja oficial. – Falou em um sussurro.

\- Como assim, Remus? O que você está querendo dizer? – Perguntei impaciente.

\- Hum... Anna, - Voltei a olha-la nos olhos e a coragem que me faltava estava exatamente ali. Sorri e ela ainda me olhava exasperadamente. – Minha Anna, você quer namorar comigo?

Eu estava boquiaberta, não sabia o que fazer, não sabia se agarrava ele ali mesmo, ou se dava pulinhos de alegria, ou se gritava, ou se fazia isso tudo ao mesmo tempo. Parecia que ia explodir de tão feliz.

Ela abriu o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi na minha vida, os olhos dela estavam brilhando e eu também sorri. Eu sabia que ela iria dizer sim, naquele momento eu tinha certeza disso, e eu acho que nunca estive tão feliz na vida. Mas mesmo assim, eu queria uma resposta né?!

\- E então? – Falei ainda envergonhado – Você aceita?

\- Mas é claro que sim! – Ela respondeu animadamente me abraçando pelo pescoço e sorrindo de orelha a orelha, o que eu fazia também, é claro.

Nos beijamos apaixonadamente e depois ficamos conversando e olhando o mar e a lua a nossa frente. Até que vimos James e Lílian caminhando em direção a fogueira... JUNTOS. Nos olhamos exatamente no mesmo momento e rimos.

\- FINALMENTE. – Dissemos juntos e caímos na gargalha de novo.

\- Vamos lá, temos que ver isso. – Falei puxando ele pra irmos em direção a fogueira também. Chegamos praticamente junto com eles.

**\- A. s2 R –**

Estava sentado na maldita canga, olhando pra maldita fogueira, sem companhia alguma. Graças aquela garota maluca. Estava pensando no que faria. _Se jogar é o que ela quer, é isso o que ela vai ter. Quem mexe com fogo acaba se queimando. E ela está mergulhando em um mar de fogo chamado Sirius Black. Ela não sabe com quem está mexendo._ Sorriu marotamente.

Estava traçando planos e estratégias que ele achava que precisava para atormentar a pobre Anabel quando viu James e Lílian se aproximarem JUNTOS. Arregalou os olhos ao ver a cena, meio chocado. Mas logo se recuperou com um sorriso maroto.

\- FINALMENTE. – Disse marotamente. – Devia cantar uma marcha de Aleluia por isso.

\- Não é nada disso que você está pensando. – Falou Lílian seriamente. James fez uma careta para o amigo que riu.

\- Conheço essa frase... – Começou Remus abraçado com Anna do outro lado de Sirius, que olhou assustado para o amigo.

\- Quer me matar de susto, lobinho? – Remus revirou os olhos para o apelido e riu do amigo.

\- Está muito assustado Sirius. – Falou marotamente James, que estava com uma mão na cintura de Lílian, que não havia reclamado de nada até o momento. Sirius vendo o fato, sorriu marotamente.

\- Gostando da mão na sua cintura, ruivinha? – Arqueou a sobrancelha falando em um tom maroto. A ruiva ficou da cor dos cabelos e logo tirou a mão de James de sua cintura, o mesmo fechou a cara para o amigo e o fuzilou com os olhos.

\- Não me mate, Pontas, só fiz uma pergunta inocente. – Falou com falso tom de inocência.

\- Onde está Anabel? – Perguntou Lílian para Anna.

\- Tentando mudar de assunto, ruiva? – Perguntou significativamente Sirius. Que recebeu um olhar mortal da ruiva.

\- Não, só quero saber onde está a aminha amiga. – Respondeu ainda o olhando mortalmente.

\- Sei Lílian... – Respondeu Anna risonha. Sendo agora o novo olhar da ruiva. – Ela foi pra casa.

\- Por que? - Perguntaram a ruiva e o Pontas juntos. Gargalhei escandalosamente e todos me olharam, mas logo fui seguido por Remus e Anna.

\- O que tem de tão engraçado? – Falaram juntos novamente.

\- Até falando juntos estão... – Começou Remus ainda rindo.

\- Será que o "passeio" foi tão bom assim? – Completou Anna também rindo.

\- O que mais vocês dois andam fazendo juntos heim? – Perguntei limpando as lágrimas que agora escorriam dos meus olhos. Os dois coraram fortemente e ficharam a cara.

\- Não tem graça alguma! – Falou irritadamente James, que mesmo irritado parecia feliz demais. _Calma, Pontas, nem comecei o interrogatório com você ainda. O que é seu está por vir, me aguarde. _

\- Será que vocês podem parar de rir e me responder? – Perguntou uma Lily muito irritada.

\- Pergunte ao Sirius, eu acho que a causa foi ele. – Respondeu Anna apontando pra mim. Eu fechei a cara.

\- Está com medo de ficar sozinha comigo e não resistir a esse pedaço de mal caminho. – Disse calmamente, com um sorriso maroto.

\- Ai ai... não vou nem comentar. – Falou Remus.

\- Contra outra Sirius. – Falou Anna rindo.

\- Acho que é você que não resiste heim, Almofadinhas... – James falou rindo. _Veadinho maldito, até você está contra mim! Grande amigos os que eu tenho!_

\- Eu concordo com tudo. – Falou a ruiva rindo e me olhando.

\- Ora, Ora... Lílian Evans concordando com algo que James Potter falou... – Pirraçou ele com um sorriso maroto olhando pra ruiva que corou, revirou os olhos e começou a andar em direção a casa o ignorando.

Assim que a ruiva ficou distante o suficiente James riu e sentou ao meu lado. Anna revirou os olhos pra ele. Ele piscou pra ela. Ela se despediu de Remus com um beijo demorado e foi ao encontra das amigas. Remus sentou ao nosso lado com um sorriso no rosto e um olhar distraído. Acordamos ele e fomos contar como tinham sido as conversas da noite.

**\- S. B. –**

Encontraram Anabel em seu quarto, deitada em sua cama olhando para o teto com uma cara entediada. Se entreolharam e riram, acordando a amiga do transe e a fazendo sentar assustadamente na cama.

\- Querem me matar? – Perguntou se juntando as amigas nos risos.

\- Não Belzinha. – Começou Anna que tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

\- Viemos ver se você estava bem. – Completou Lily sentando na cama a frente da amiga sendo seguida por Anna que sentou ao seu lado.

\- Vai nos contar o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Anna sendo direta como sempre.

\- Vou, assim que me contarem o que aconteceu com vocês. – Falou marotamente.

\- Não senhora. – Falou Anna rindo. – Vamos pela ordem cronológica.

\- Só pra você ser a última. – Falou fazendo carena Anabel.

Lílian riu e disse pra ela falar logo. Todas contaram detalhadamente o que tinha acontecido na noite. Deixando sempre as outras duas de boca aberta. Afinal quem imaginaria que em uma única noite Lílian fosse dar uma chance a James, Anabel fosse dar uma lição em Sirius e Anna começasse a namorar com Remus. Que noite. Cheia de acontecimentos.

As três estavam deitadas lado a lado e olhavam pro teto com caras aluadas. Se alguém entrasse ali no momento morreria de rir. Mas elas não ligavam, no geral estavam felizes. Suspiraram juntas e depois caíram na gargalhada.

\- Acho que estamos fritas. – Falou Anabel ainda rindo.

\- Se estamos. – Concordou Lílian.

\- Eu não estou, o Remus é o melhor. – Sorriu bobamente Anna.

\- É, Anninha, você tem sorte. – Falaram as outras duas juntas. Provocando mais risos.

Não demorou muito para caírem no silencio novamente só que dessa vez acabaram dormindo, em um sono profundo. Estavam cansadas da viagem e ainda estava bem tarde. Simplesmente não aguentaram. Fora todas as emoções do dia, que foram muitas.

**\- A. L. A. –**

A luz solar invadiu seus olhos o fazendo despertar. Se fosse em qualquer outro dia ele acordaria extremamente mal humorado, mas não naquele. Nada tiraria sua felicidade depois da noite anterior. Depois de 2 anos tentando finalmente tinha conseguido uma chance de mostrar a Lílian que realmente havia mudado e que a amava. E essa ele não ia perder.

Se espreguiçou com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Olhou no relógio de cabeceira e viu que já eram 10 horas. Se levantou e foi tomar um banho. Se vestiu e saiu do quarto, parando no quarto de Remus onde encontrou com ele saindo do banho.

\- Tive uma ideia. – Falou sorrindo e olhando pra ele.

\- Nossa, você tendo ideias logo de manhã? – Disse rindo.

\- Que tal fazermos o café da manhã pras meninas? – Perguntou depois de fazer uma careta pro amigo.

\- Quem vai cozinhar? – Arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Nós! – Falou convicto. – Não pode ser tão difícil.

\- Podemos tentar. – Deu de ombros.

\- Vamos chamar o Sirius. – Sorriu marotamente já saindo do quarto.

Foram acordar o amigo. E que melhor jeito de acorda-lo do que com um copo de água gelada na cara? Riam marotamente encarando a cara de "Vocês estão mortos" estampada na cara dele.

\- Bom dia. – Falaram debochadamente.

\- Péssimo. – Falou emburrado, passando a mão pelo cabelo pra tirar um pouco da água. Abriu um sorriso maligno pros dois. – Isso vai ter volta.

\- Aiii, que medo. – Debochou James.

\- Vamos logo! – Apressou Remus. – Nós vamos fazer o café da manhã.

\- O que? – Perguntou incrédulo Sirius. – Por que?

\- Porque queremos surpreender as meninas.

\- E por que FAZER, quando podemos comprar pronto? – Perguntou marotamente.

\- Huum.. Não tinha pensado nisso. – Falou Remus.

\- Então, já que você teve a ideia, cachorrinho, você vai comprar tudo e nós arrumamos a mesa. – Falou rapidamente James. Recebeu outra careta de Sirius, mas ele não reclamou.

\- Te esperamos lá na cozinha. – Disse Remus saindo do quarto com James.

Antes de descer deram uma espiada no quarto de Anna e Lílian respectivamente. Voltando a se encontrar em frente ao quarto de Anabel (que era o do meio) com caras intrigadas.

\- A Anna está no quarto da Lílian? – Perguntou Remus preocupado.

\- Eu ia te perguntar a mesma coisa. – Respondeu em tom preocupado também.

\- Será que elas já acordaram?

\- Não sei, vamos ver no quarto da Anabel primeiro. – Falou Remus.

Abriram a porta muito lentamente e viram as três dormindo juntas. Entraram vagarosamente, porque queriam observa-las melhor. Sorriram bobamente quando chegaram perto.

Lílian estava deitada virada pra parede, de costas pra Anabel, agarrada a um travesseiro, alguns fios ruivos pelo rosto. James suspirou e passou os dedos levemente pelo rosto da ruiva tirando os cabelos de seu rosto. Ela suspirou levemente com um leve sorriso nos lábios, mas não acordou.

Anna estava deitada, do outro lado de Anabel, de barriga pra cima e meio coberta, tinha um braço levemente em cima do rosto, que Remus tirou levemente e depois deu um beijo em sua testa com muito cuidado. Ela suspirou e continuou dormindo.

Eles se olharam e sorriram. Saíram do quarto, fecharam a porta e caíram na risada.

\- Quem diria, que um dia estaríamos assim? – Perguntou Remus.

\- Ninguém acreditaríamos se contássemos. – Respondeu James.

Se recuperaram dos risos e desceram pra cozinha. Sirius apareceu logo em seguida. James jogou a carteira com dinheiro trouxa pra ele comprar as coisas.

\- Traga um pouco de tudo. – Falou James.

\- Larga de ser exagerado. – Falou Remus.

\- Não, ele está certo. – Falou Sirius. – Eu estou morrendo de fome. – Os outros dois reviraram os olhos.

\- Vai logo, elas não vão demorar a acordar.

Sirius saiu. James foi buscar a toalha da mesa. Em quanto Remus pelava laranjas, pondo na bancada. Foi até a cafeteira e colocou o café pra fazer. Voltou pra fazer o suco. James já tinha colocado a toalha e agora ajeitava os copos, pratos e talheres. Assim que Remus terminou de colocar as bebidas nos recipientes chega um Sirius cheio de sacolas.

\- Dá pra ajudar? – Perguntou quase deixando cair tudo. Remus revirou os olhos e James pegou metade das sacolas.

Ajeitaram tudo na mesa da melhor maneira que conseguiam sem magia. Suspiraram cansadamente quando terminaram. Depois riram.

\- Tem certeza de que elas valem esse esforço todo? – Perguntou Sirius fingindo irritação. Os outros dois riram.

\- Claro que sim. – Falaram juntos.

\- E isso vai te render pontos com a Anabel, Sirius. – Completou Remus olhando sugestivamente pra ele que fechou a cara.

\- Não quero e nem preciso de pontos com ela.

\- Sei... – Falou James.

Antes de James continuar com a implicância com o moreno as meninas apareceram na porta da cozinha. Estavam uma do lado da outra, todas com caras de espanto. Eles riram gostosamente. James foi até Lílian, Remus até Anna e Sirius ficou encostado na bancada olhando com sorriso maroto pra Anabel.

**\- J. R. S. –**

Lílian olhou para a mesa e depois para os garotos a sua frente. Depois voltou a olhar pra mesa. Suas amigas faziam o mesmo. Não dava pra acreditar que tinham sido eles a fazer tudo aquilo.

Na mesa tinha de tudo um pouco, pães de diferente tipos, frios, torradas, frutas, sucos, geleias, pastinhas, bolos, sonhos, bolinhos, biscoitos... Dentre muitos outros. Tinha comida suficiente pra um batalham. E a mesa estava arrumada de forma fofa, tinha até um jarrinho com flores no meio. Ela sorriu e revirou os olhos. Sentiu a mão de alguém passar pela sua cintura, se arrepiou com o toque que bem conhecia. Olhou pra cima levemente e viu os olhos brilhantes de James.

\- Bom dia, ruivinha. – Falou docemente sorrindo.

\- Bom dia, Potter. – Disse risonha e ele fez uma leve careta. – Isso tudo é pra gente?

\- Sim. – Falou dando de ombros. – Fizemos o café.

\- Fizeram? – Perguntou meio incrédula, o olhando com a sobrancelha erguida. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos levemente, sorrindo.

\- Bem, quem compra também merece o crédito não é, ruiva? – Disse Sirius marotamente. – Bom dia. – Falou e piscou pra mim.

\- Bom dia, Sirius. – Sorri pra ele.

Nos sentamos a mesa, James ao meu lado, Anna e Remus na nossa frente e Anabel e Sirius nas pontas da mesa um de frente para o outro. Podia dizer que saiam faíscas dos olhos dos dois. Mas Lílian conhecia Anabel, sabia que a amiga estava balançada. Olhou pra James, ele sentindo seu olhar, largou sua torrada e a olhou.

\- Eu acho que o Sirius está mexendo com a Bel. – Sussurrei no ouvido dele pra que ninguém me ouvisse.

\- Eu acho que é justo o contrário. – Respondeu ele falando baixo também. Olhamos de um para o outro e nos entreolhamos.

\- Acho que você está certo(a). - Falaram ao mesmo tempo e depois riram chamando atenção de todos.

\- Mal começaram a se entender e já estão assim... – Começou Anna risonhamente.

\- Depois ainda querem nos convencer... – Completou Remus rindo junto com a namorada.

\- De que não sentem nada um pelo outro... – Continuou Sirius com falsa indignação.

\- Quando está na cara que isso é... – Falou Anabel com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

\- Amor. – Falaram os quatro rindo.

James e Lílian estavam da cor dos cabelos dela e se separaram levemente. Fazendo todos rirem ainda mais. Reviraram os olhos e prestaram atenção na sua comido.

\- Não precisa ficar com vergonha, Lily. – Falou Anabel sorrindo pra amiga ao seu lado. – Nós já sabíamos.

\- É, Pontas, não precisa ficar assim. – Falou Sirius marotamente imitando Anabel. Todos riram mais ainda e, se é que era possível, ficaram ainda mais vermelhos.

\- Parem! Vocês já estão me fazendo repensar minha decisão. – Falou Lílian emburrada.

\- Viu o que vocês estão fazendo! – Exclamou James exasperado. Virou pra Lílian com uma cara de "Não faz isso pelo amor de Merlin" – Você não está mesmo pensando em voltar atrás só por causa desses idiotas né?

\- Primeiro, não chame minhas amigas de idiotas. E nem o Remus. – Falou em tom sério. Mas estava se segurando pra não rir. – Não, não estou.

\- Ei! Assim magoa, ruiva. – Falou Sirius fingindo magoa.

\- Calma, Si. – Falou passando a mão pelo rosto do garoto que abria um sorriso maroto e olhava pra James que já estava de braços cruzados e o olhava de cara feia. – Essa não é sua pior qualidade.

\- Poxa, você é má Lílian. – Falou fazendo bico em quanto todos riam da sua cara. – O que o James está fazendo com você? Você não era assim.

\- O lado maroto está aflorando. – Falou James rindo e passando o braço pelos ombros da ruiva, e dando um selinho nela que ficou vermelha de vergonha.

\- Você que se cuide, James. – Avisou Anna em tom de brincadeira, mas Lílian sabia que ela já sabia o que passava pela cabeça dela.

\- Se fosse você escutava a Anna, primo. – Falou Anabel rindo e piscando pra Lílian. Mas James continuou rindo.

\- Pode deixar, Anninha, vou me cuidar. – Falou simplesmente.

Ficaram conversando e se programando para a volta pra Hogwarts. Quando saíram da mesa do café já havia passado da hora do almoço. Foram arrumar as coisas para voltarem pra casa. No final das contas não tinham aproveitar tanto o dia. Mas quem ligava. Com tantos acontecimentos era bom ter um dia tranquilo jogando conversa fora.

Sua cabeça estava fervilhando de ideias e ela sabia que não era só a sua. Anabel estava quietinha demais e isso era sinal de que estava aprontando, ela sabia muito bem isso. Assim como Anna. Logo logo saberiam o que ela faria. Começava a sentir pena de Sirius. Pena dupla, porque além de ter que passar pelas peças de Anabel ele ainda faria parte de seus planos. Tudo bem que não iria fazer nada além de ficar amiga dele, mas... _Bem, veremos o que vai ser de você e de James._

**\- Continua... –**

**N/A**: Bem, mais um capítulo com muitas mudanças e muitos acontecimentos bombásticos. HAHAHAHA Espero que tenham gostado, e Não se iludam com nada escrito aqui. #FicaDica HAHAHAHA  
Espero opiniões, ideias mirabolantes, elogios e críticas. ;)

**Vamos as Reviews: **

**Anaru Granger: **#Sirius: Cachorrão? *sobrancelha erguida* Não sei se isso é bom ou ruim. Obrigada, obrigada, sei que eu sou demais. *convencido como sempre, sorrindo marotamente*

Você está deixando ele impossível de se aguentar, Anaru. Está com o ego maior que o normal. Temo que daqui a pouco não caiba mais ninguém no meu quarto a não ser ele.

#Remus, #James, #Lily #Anna e #Anabel: Concordamos.

#Anabel: Seu Homem? Desde quando? *Enciumada, porém se segurando*

#Sirius: Ciúmes, Belzinha? *Olhar maroto* Não precisa brigar, tem Sirius pra todas. *Sorriso "eu sou demais"*

Obrigada! Fico muito feliz em ler isso, espero que continue gostando. Imagina, eu é que agradeço por estar acompanhando e por todo o carinho e atenção. Espero não decepcionar. Você também é uma amor! *-*

#Lily: Também acho muito difícil de encontrar outro homem igual a ele...

#James: Eu sabia que ela me ama! *sorriso de orelha a orelha e olhos brilhando*

#Lily: *revira os olhos e continua como se não tivesse sido interrompida* Assim tão exibido, egocêntrico, metido, dentre outros. *ri da careta de James* Não sei se é de todo bom ficar convivendo com o medo de ser traída.

#James: Eu nunca vou te trair. *extremamente sério*

#Lily: Isso é o que você diz, Potter. *suspiro* Bem, isso é verdade, e foi lindo, não posso negar. *sorriso*

#James: Obrigada, amada Lily. *sorriso maroto, abraça a Lily que revira os olhos*

#Anna: Que bom que não. Só eu posso ir pra cama com ele.

#Sirius: Vai é Anninha? Se deu bem Aluado. *sorrindo marotamente em quanto os dois coram furiosamente*

#Remus: Larga de ser idiota, Sirius. *revirar de olhos* Obrigada pelos elogios, Sta. Granger. *sorriso tímido* Eu é que tenho sorte de tê-la.

#Anna: Eu realmente tenho sorte, não conheço um homem melhor que o meu. *sorriso enorme* Ah, obrigada, pode deixar que qualquer coisa eu pego o notebook da Annie emprestado pra te mandar um e-mail. *risos*

#Sirius: *Olhando fixamente para você, depois sorri marotamente e pisca*

Pode deixar que não abandono não, lindinha. Tô sempre por aqui, viu? Nem demorei. HAHAHA Beijos e até o próximo. *-* ;*

**Ritha P. B. Potter: **Olá! Passou né? Foi bem movimentado, muitos acontecimentos. HAHAHAHAHA Mas acho que esse foi mais tranquilo.  
Respondendo as suas perguntas: "Um James muito cortes"  
O James foi mais cavalheiro que o normal.

#James: Eu sou um gentleman. *Sorriso*

#Lily: *Revirando os olhos*

As aspas no "namorada" e "namorado" se referindo a Anna e Remus é só porque os dois não estavam namorando oficialmente.

#Remus e #Anna: Agora não tem mais aspas! *sorrisos enormes*

Que bom que gostou! Eles vão continuar por aqui, bem, pelo menos eu acho. Isso se se comportarem. *Olhando pra eles atentamente*

*todos com carinhas de anjos*

Bem, aqui está ele. Afinal, não quero te deixar na vontade nem de ler e nem de organizar um motim com o Sr. Black.

#Sirius: Sou tão previsível assim? *Cara de cachorrinho abandonado*  
Pode contar comigo. *fala baixinho para a Annie não escutar e pisca marotamente*

Beijos, querida e até o próximo capítulo. ;*

**Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e até o próximo capítulo. ;***

**Annie B. Malfoy**


	7. Capítulo 7 - Hogwarts!

**Capítulo 7 – Hogwarts! **

Na manhã que iriam pra Hogwarts receberam corujas do diretor com uma carta e algumas coisas. Eles tinham estranhado a falta das mesma junto com a chegada de seus resultados dos N.O.M.'s. A carta explicava justamente. Os três juntaram suas cabeças para a leitura juntamente com Anabel.

"_Caros Srs. Black, Lupin, Potter e Srta. Potter,  
Peço mil desculpas pelo descuido de não envia-lhes os distintivos antes, mas tivemos pequenos problemas com a correspondência esse ano. Espero sinceramente que eles não voltem a acontecer. _

_Sr. Lupin, meus parabéns por manter seu posto de monitor. E para guia de informação a Srta. Lílian Evans é a nova monitora chefe da Grifinória. A primeira reunião será no vagão dos monitores as 14:00hrs. _

_Sr. Potter, meus parabéns pela conquista do cargo de novo Capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória. Lhe desejo sorte. Favor falar com a Professora McGonagall sobre as inscrições para os testes dos novos integrantes, os formulários encontram-se com ela. _

_Sr. Black, espero que não tenha tantas reclamações do senhor esse ano, por Merlin. _

_Srta. Potter, espero que passe bem e que seja muito bem vinda a Hogwarts. Quero pedi-la para ir ao meu escritório para que possamos descobrir qual será a sua casa, assim que chegar ao castelo._

_Atenciosamente, _

_Alvo Dumbledore,  
Diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts."_

Sirius ficou cruzou os braços irritado mas riu ao ler as palavras do diretor para ele. Anabel foi abraçar James e dar os parabéns.

\- Não tenha tanta certeza disso, caro Dumby. – Falou marotamente. – Tão injusto você ser o capitão, eu jogo muito melhor!

\- Nunca, Almofadinhas! – Respondeu James cheio de si. Rapidamente pegou o envelope e despejou o conteúdo dele na mão livre. Jogou o distintivo de monitor pra Lupin que o apanhou no ar. Pegou a insígnia de Capitão e sorriu satisfeito.

\- Pelo menos não preciso fazer os testes esse ano. – Falou Sirius rindo e olhando pra James.

\- Claro que tem. – Falou ele seriamente. – Não quero ninguém falando que estou te dando vantagens. Sirius deu de ombros.

\- Ninguém é melhor que eu. – Falou Sirius dando de ombros. Remus e James reviraram os olhos.

\- Veremos. – Falou James sorrindo marotamente. Sirius olhou pra ele descrente. Anabel sorriu junto com o primo trocando olhares com ele.

\- Acho que vou me inscrever para entrar no time. – Falou Anabel animadamente. – Seja qual for a casa que eu ficar. – Completou risonha.

\- Claro que você vai para a Grifinória, prima. – Falou James a observando.

\- Tomara. – Falou ela sorrindo.

\- Vocês não prestaram atenção na parte mais importante da carta. – Falou Remus sério mas com um sorriso maroto.

\- Sem ser que eu sou capitão do time de quadribol? – Falou James exultante. – Não tem notícia mais importante que essa.

\- Lílian monitora chefe? – Perguntou Sirius com uma careta. – Vou ter que tomar cuidado com ela esse ano.

\- Acho muito bom você ficar bem longe da minha ruivinha. – Falou James enciumado. Anabel riu da cara do primo.

\- Ela já sabe que é sua? – Perguntou a menina de implicância. – Se fosse você ia com calma.

\- Pode deixar, - Falou James sorrindo – Não vou deixar ela ouvir. – Completou arrancando risadas de todos.

\- Você nunca vai tomar jeito né? – Perguntou ela.

\- Ela não vai me deixar ficar dando mole pra vocês. Acho bom se comportarem, ou... – Falou seriamente, mas com um sorriso maroto. – Farem as coisas sem serem descobertos.

\- Pode deixar, lobinho. – Falou Sirius sorrindo misteriosamente. – Não vamos ser pegos.

Eles terminaram de arrumar suas coisas e foram, acompanhados pela mãe e pai de James, para a plataforma. James estava ansioso para encontrar com Lílian, mas também estava um pouco receoso, não sabia como seria a relação dos dois agora. Remus estava louco para se encontrar com Anna, morria de saudades de namorada. Mas Sirius não parecia ansioso pra mais nada a não ser azarar Snape. Anabel parecia mais nervosa a cada minuto que passava.

James atravessou a barreira com Anabel, Sirius com Remus e os pais de James por último. Assim que Anabel chegou ao outro lado avistou Anna e a chamou. A garota correu ao encontro da amiga e a abraçou, depois fez o mesmo com James e Sirius. Cumprimentou os pais de James e depois foi falar com o namorado. Parecia nervosa por algum motivo. Todos achavam que ela fosse falar com Remus primeiro, mas ela deixará o namorado por último.

Anabel entendeu o motivo assim que avistou a mãe e pai da amiga logo adiante. Anna estava nervosa porque não sabia a reação deles quando conhecessem Lupin. Anabel sorriu levemente, sabia que eles adorariam Remus, quem não adorava? Foi até os pais de Anna junto com James e ficaram conversando com eles.

\- Sentiu minha falta? – Perguntou Remus galantemente abraçado a namorada.

\- Mas é claro! – Falou sorrindo. – Você não? – Perguntou fazendo cara de choro.

\- Claro que sim, boba. – Sorriu ele e a beijou. Mas ela logo se afastou. – O que houve? – Perguntou ele preocupado.

\- Meus pais... – Falou envergonhada fazendo um sinal com a cabeça pro lugar onde James e Anabel conversavam com um casal. – Estão ali.

\- Ah... – Falou ficando nervoso repentinamente. – Vai me apresentar a eles?

\- Você quer que eu apresente? – Perguntou o olhando ansiosamente.

\- Eu ficaria honrado. – Falou educadamente. – Mas só se você quiser.

\- Claro que quero! – Exclamou ela se afastando e segurando a mão dele.

\- Acha que eles vão gostar de mim? – Perguntou ele nervosamente.

\- Impossível não gostar de você. – Ela falou risonha o olhando e eles foram até eles.

A mãe de Anna era muito parecida com ela. A mesma cor de cabelo, os mesmos traços e pelo visto não a mesma animação, essa era uma característica puxada do pai, que além da animação tinha os mesmos olhos que ela. Conversavam animadamente com os amigos. Quando chegaram eles pararam de falar e o observavam.

\- Mãe, Pai, esse aqui é o meu namorado. – Falou Anna sorrindo e observando eles. – Remus Lupin.

\- É um prazer finalmente conhece-lo, está tão bem falado lá em casa. – Falou a mãe de Anna o cumprimentando e sorrindo. Lupin beijou sua mão levemente. – Como é educado.

\- O prazer é todo meu, Sra. Bosfield. – Sorriu Lupin um pouco envergonhado. – Obrigada pelo elogio.

\- Pode me chamar de Lucy. – Falou sorrindo pra ele. Ele sorriu também.

\- O tão famoso, Sr. Lupin. – Falou o pai de Anna estendendo a mão para ele apertar.

\- Aposto que a Anna exagerou bastante, Sr. Bosfield. – Falou ficando mais envergonhado e apertando a mão dele.

\- Pode me chamar de Charles. – Falou o observando. – E ainda é modesto.

\- Ele é mesmo. – Falou Anabel sorrindo.

\- Espero que cuide bem da minha princesinha, Sr. Lupin. – Falou ele abraçando a filha. – Ela é muito preciosa.

\- Eu sei. – Ele falou sorrindo e olhando Anna corada. – Pode deixar que vou cuidar dela muito bem. – Falou seguramente. – Pode me chamar de Remus.

\- Vou te dar um voto de confiança, Remus. – Falou ele seriamente dando um beijo na testa de Anna. – Mas estou de olho em você.

\- Pare de bobagem! – Ralhou a mãe de Anna dando um tapa no braço do marido. – Não intimide ele. Ele faz muito bem a nossa filha.

\- Só estou garantindo que ele continue assim, querida. – Falou sorrindo e abraçando a mulher.

Foram interrompidos pela chegada de Lílian e Sirius abraçados e rindo. Todos os olhavam curiosamente. James já tinha os braços cruzados e a cara amarrada olhando pra Sirius. Anabel parecia intrigada com a sobrancelha arqueada. E Anna e Remus expressavam curiosidade.

\- O que foi? – Perguntou Lílian ficando um pouco corada.

\- Eles não estão acostumados a ver tanta beleza junta, ruivinha. – Falou Sirius em tom risonho, mas cheio de si. Eles reviraram os olhos.

\- Olá, tia Lucy... – Cumprimentou Lily educadamente abraçando a mãe de Anna e depois o pai. – Tio Charles, a quanto tempo.

\- Muito tempo mesmo mocinha. – Falou ele.

\- A muito não vai nos visitar. – Falou Lucy fingindo magoa.

\- Pode deixar que eu vou em breve. – Falou ela sorrindo.

\- Assim esperamos. – Falaram os dois juntos.

\- Ah, esse aqui é Sirius Black. – Apresentou Lily mostrando Sirius que acenou com a cabeça educadamente e beijo a mão dela e cumprimentou o marido. – Nosso amigo, acho que vocês ainda não conheciam.

\- Não, só ouvíamos as travessuras dele. – Falou Lucy rindo. – Um prazer Sr. Black.

\- Podem me chamar de Sirius, e o prazer é todo meu. – Sorriu Sirius. – Espero não terem falado muitas mentiras ao meu respeito, eu sou um anjo.

Todos caíram na gargalhada ao mesmo tempo, inclusive os pais de Anna, de James e Sirius. Depois de se recuperarem voltaram a conversar animadamente. Só Lílian que falou que tinha que se despedir dos pais e foi logo parada no caminho por James.

\- Lílian. – Chamou ele e ela parou virando pra ele.

\- O que foi, James? – Perguntou simplesmente.

\- Não vai falar comigo direito? – Perguntou passando a mão pelo cabelo nervosamente. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha e o observou atentamente.

\- Como assim? – Perguntou fingindo não entender.

\- Assim. – Ele falou chegando mais perto e a puxando pra um beijo. Ela logo se desvencilhou dele. James sustentava um sorriso maroto.

\- Já falei sobre isso, Potter. – Ela disse irritadamente. – E meus pais estão logo ali.

\- Não vai me apresentar? – Perguntou ele marotamente.

\- E por que faria isso? – Perguntou ela curiosamente.

\- Sou seu mais novo amigo. – Falou ele a olhando.

\- Se você quer. – Falou ela dando de ombros e sorrindo levemente. - Pode ficar junto com os outros que eu vou chamar eles, bom que apresento todos. – Completou fazendo o sorriso de vitória dele se dissipar um pouco. James não disse nada, só voltou para junto dos amigos.

Lílian não demorou muito. Voltou para junto dos amigos com os pais e a irmã, nada parecida com ela e com uma cara muito feia, vindo atrás de si. Sua mãe era parecida com ela, mas tinha cabelos negros assim como os de sua irmã, mas os olhos eram do mesmo tom de verde dos de Lílian, já o pai era ruivo e tinha os olhos castanhos da irmã, o que explicava a diferença gritante das duas.

\- Pai, Mãe, Petúnia. – Falou ela sorrindo, mas com tom de desgosto ao falar o nome da irmã. – Vocês já conhecem os pais da Anna e a própria e a Anabel... – Começou apontando para as pessoas em quanto falava. Os pais acenaram e sorriram para eles e Petúnia ignorava todos eles.

\- É um prazer ver vocês de novo. – Falou o pai de Lílian simpaticamente.

\- Anabel, a quanto tempo, ficamos realmente felizes em saber que você voltou a Hogwarts. – Falou a mãe igualmente simpática.

\- Também estou muito feliz de estar de volta, Tia Lana. – Respondeu Anabel sorrindo.

\- Esses são, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black e James Potter. – Continuou Lílian apontando de um para o outro. Os três sorriram. James se adiantou a pegar a mão da mãe de Lílian e a beijo educadamente.

\- É um prazer conhece-la, Sra. Evans. – Ele falou sorrindo, Lílian revirou os olhos. Ele apertou a mão do pai de Lílian. – Sr. Evans.

\- O prazer é nosso. Pode me chamar de Richard. – Respondeu o Sr. Evans.

\- Que cortês, Sr. Potter. – Elogiou a Sra. Evans sorrindo pra ele. Ela sorriu exultante. – Pode me chamar de Lana.

\- Obrigada, Lana. E o prazer é todo nosso, Richard. – Sorriu ele mais ainda.

Sirius e Lupin também cumprimentaram eles, mas logo que terminaram o trem deu seus primeiros sinais de que partiria. Eles se apressaram a se despedir e a correm pra dentro do trem. Lupin e Lílian foram para o vagão dos monitores e os outros foram procurar uma cabine vazia.

Por fim acabaram achando uma cabine próxima ao vagão dos monitores. Aguardaram as malas e se acomodaram preguiçosamente. O trem não demorou muito a sair. James e Anabel, assim como Anna, davam tchau aos pais e tios. Depois que fez a curva saindo da plataforma o trem ganhou mais velocidade Sirius e Anna começaram a conversar animadamente sobre que peças pregariam nos primeiranistas. Anabel ria das ideias deles.

\- Acho bom tomarem cuidado. – Falou Anabel sorrindo. – Lily agora é monitora chefe e não vai aliviar a gente.

\- Cara, Anabel – Começou Sirius cheio de si. – eu não tenho medo da ruiva.

\- Anabel, a Lily anda mais marota que o normal. – Falou Anna sorrindo e a observando sugestivamente. Anabel apenas assentiu levemente.

\- Como assim, Anna? – Perguntou James interessado.

Mas antes da garota responder eles ouviram um barulho muito alto vindo do vagão dos monitores. Foram correndo ao encontro do som com as varinhas em punho. Chegaram no vagão onde eles estavam e viram o Malfoy, mais pálido que o normal e com o nariz sangrando, com Narcisa Black ao seu lado o amparando e consolando, em quanto Bellatrix apontava a varinha pra ruiva que estava a olhando com expressão vazia. Lupin estava ao lado de Lílian e olhava enraivecidamente para a garota.

James tomou a frente de Lílian de imediato, Sirius e os outros indo ficar ao redor da amiga. Anna junto com Remus.

\- Larga a varinha. – Falou James seriamente olhando pra Bellatrix que riu debochadamente.

\- Ó, que bonitinho o Pottinho defendendo a namoradinha sangue ruim. – Falou desdenhosamente.

\- Não estou para brincadeiras hoje, Bellinha. – Falou irritadamente, usando o apelido por puro deboche. Apontando a varinha pra ela.

\- Quem está de brincadeira aqui, Potter? – Falou Narcisa irritada. – Essa sangue ruim nojenta deu um soco no Lucius.

\- Sério Lílian? – Perguntou James animadamente sorrindo. Sirius começou a cumprimentar Lílian junto com Anabel e dando os parabéns. Remus e Anna não aguentaram segurar o riso.

\- Ótimo soco, ruivinha. – Falou Sirius animado.

\- Arrasou amiga! – Falou Anna. Até Lílian sorria. Bellatrix apontou a varinha pra testa da ruiva no que James rapidamente interveio.

\- _Expelliarmus _– Falou James apontando pra ela e no minuto seguinte com a varinha dela nas mãos. – Não ouse apontar a varinha pra ela.

\- Mas que sena mais fofa, o Potter defendendo a namoradinha imunda dele. – Falou desdenhosamente.

\- Se tem alguém imunda aqui, é você, sua asquerosa. – Falou Anabel se adiantando também com a varinha na mão e parando com a mesma encostada na testa da garota que a olhava assustada. – Com medo, queria? Cadê sua língua afiada agora?

\- Afaste-se de mim. – Ela disse tentando parecer ameaçadora, mas a voz tremia com nítido medo. Anabel sorriu vitoriosa.

\- Fique tranquila, não vou sujar minhas mãos com você. – Falou marotamente. – Não vale a pena.

\- Vamos, todos, chega. – Disse Lílian tomando controle da situação. – Isso já foi longe demais.

\- E olha que nem chegamos na escola. – Falou Sirius rindo marotamente.

\- Lílian está certa. – Falou Remus prontamente.

\- Vamos, Anabel, como você mesma disse. – Falou Ana segurando a mão da amiga e a puxando para saírem, não sem antes olhar para Bellatrix com um sorriso maroto e de desdém nos lábios. – Não vale a pena.

\- Vamos, James. – Falou Remus saindo com Sirius ao seu lado. Mas ele não saíra do lugar. Ainda com a varinha de Bellatrix na mão. Lílian foi até ele e o fez desviar os olhos dela.

\- Não seja idiota. – Falou seriamente olhando pra ele. – Vamos. – Ele assentiu e caminhou ao lado dela pra fora da cabine. Quando estava na porta jogou a varinha de Bellatrix pra ela.

\- Da próxima vez que ver você com ela apontada pra Lílian você não vai ter tanta sorte. – Falou ameaçadoramente.

\- E o que vai fazer Pottinho? Me matar? – Perguntou ela desdenhosamente.

\- Não. Mas acho que você vai preferir morrer. – Ele disse zombeteiramente e sai fechando a porto do compartimento atrás de si.

Tinham a impressão de que tinha sido muito rápido, mas na verdade a discussão tinha durado durante bastante tempo, agora já estavam quase chegando a Hogwarts. As meninas tinham ido vestir os uniformes e eles já tinham vestido o deles. James e Sirius conversavam sobre a vingança que fariam contra os sonserinos e Remus dava sugestões para não serem pegos. Mas logo tiveram que parar pela volta delas e pelo três ter chegado a plataforma.

Desceram e foram andando juntos para as carruagens. A viagem foi tranquila até o castelo e logo tiveram que se separar de Anabel porque ela tinha que se dirigir a sala do diretor, Lílian foi a acompanhando. Os outros se acomodaram às pressas na mesa de Grifinória.

As duas não se demoraram muito a se junta a eles. Anabel mais aliviada e feliz por ter ficado na Grifinória assim como os amigos, o que não era surpresa pra nenhum deles. James acabara de cutucar Sirius para que ele olhasse para a mesa das cobras onde Narcisa e Bellatrix se encontravam ambas de cara fechada. Riram.

\- É, ruivinha, seu soco nos garantiu uma boa diversão. – Falou abraçando a ruiva pela cintura e fazendo James arquear uma sobrancelha pra ele.

\- Isso porque vocês não viram o soco. – Falou Remus rindo. – Vou, no mínimo, lindo de se ver.

\- Bem que a Anninha falou. – Falou Anabel rindo.

\- O que a Anninha falou? – Perguntou Lílian olhando inquisitorialmente para Anna e demais pra Anabel.

\- Que esse ano o seu lado maroto está mais aflorado. – Riu a amiga.

\- Não acho. – Falou resignada. – Ele mereceu.

\- O que o idiota fez, afinal? – Perguntou James ainda carrancudo por Lílian não parecer se importar com a mão de Sirius em sua cintura.

\- Ele... – Começou Remus, mas foi interrompido por uma Lílian muito vermelha.

\- O de sempre. – Ela disse resignada. – Não quero falar disso.

\- Tudo bem. – Falou Sirius. – Seja feita a sua vontade, mas só porque foi realmente lindo ver o Malfoy caído por um soco seu. – Completou ele rindo e os outros o acompanharam.

O banquete foi tranquilo e rápido. Quando Dumbledore acabou de falar o seu discurso e dar os avisos habituais, todos foram para a sala comunal, exceto Lupin e Lílian que foram cuidar dos pirralhos primeiranistas e resolver coisas da monitoria.

\- Como vai ser a iniciação esse ano, Anninha querida? – Perguntou Sirius tirando um segundanista de uma das poltronas perto da lareira e se acomodando nela. Anabel revirou os olhos levemente e se sentou no sofá ao lado com James. Anna riu marotamente e se sentou na poltrona de frente para o amigo.

\- Eu descobri uma poção que quando ingerida deixa a pele coloria e com bolinhas. – Disse rindo marotamente.

\- Não acha muito inofensiva? – Perguntou ele a olhando.

\- Não queremos machuca-los, tadinhos. – Falou rindo.

\- Do que vocês dois estão falando? – Perguntou Anabel curiosa.

\- Do trote que sempre fazem com a turma do primeiro ano. – Informou James rindo.

\- E como vamos fazer todos beberem a poção? – Perguntou Sirius ignorando a conversa paralela dos amigos.

\- Podemos colocar em alguns caldeirões de chocolate. – Deu de ombros Anna.

\- Você é genial, Anninha. – Falou Sirius rindo. – A ruiva nunca vai descobrir que fomos nós.

\- Ela vai saber de imediato. – Falou James rindo. Recebendo olhares especulativos dos dois. – Vocês sempre fazem algo. Qualquer coisa que acontecer vai ser culpa de vocês.

\- Ela nunca castiga a gente mesmo, nem ligo. – Deu de ombros Sirius de mexendo confortavelmente na poltrona.

\- O que fizeram ano passado? – Perguntou Anabel interessada.

\- Soltamos todos os Diabretes da Cornualha das gaiolas no meio da Aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – Falou Sirius rindo ao lembrar, James e Anna o acompanharam.

\- Foi um verdadeiro pandemônio. – Falou Anna entre risadas.

\- Lílian ficou uma fera. – Falou James rindo também.

\- E a melhor parte foi ver o professor sendo preso dentro da gaiola por eles. – Falou Sirius rindo mais ainda.

\- Por Merlin, vocês não tem limites. – Falou Anabel rindo junto com eles ao imaginar a cena.

Depois de se recuperarem foram discutir os detalhes do plano, como quanto tempo durava a poção, como comprariam os caldeirões, quem entregaria a eles e coisas do gênero. Assim que Lílian e Remus chegaram a sala comunal eles pararam de falar sobre isso, é claro.

\- Do que estavam falando? – Perguntou a ruiva desconfiada olhando pra James.

\- Estávamos falando... – Começou ele hipnotizado pelos olhos dela. Mas sorriu marotamente. – Sobre os teste do time de quadribol.

\- Eu vou fazer, certeza. – Falou Anabel rapidamente.

\- Pra qual posição, Belzinha? – Perguntou Anna que agora estava sentada no colo de Lupin.

\- Artilheira, é claro. – Falaram Anabel e James juntos, depois riram. James puxou a ruiva para sentar ao seu lado e ela revirou os olhos.

\- Pare de me tratar como se fosse uma boneca, James. – Falou irritadamente.

\- Só estava me deixando nervoso te ver em pé. – Falou dando de ombros e piscando em quanto passar os braços em volta da cintura dela. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha e olhou o relógio de pulso que usava.

\- Não mais ficará nervoso. – Falou levantando e olhando pra Sirius que se levantou também. James olhou de um pra outro ficando emburrado e intrigado.

\- Onde vocês vão a esse hora... – Começou James irritado. – Sozinhos?

\- Não que te deva satisfações, James. – Falou ela seriamente, mas lutava para esconder o sorriso de satisfação igual ao que Sirius tinha no rosto. – Mas tenho assuntos pendentes com Sirius.

\- Que assuntos? – Agora foi a vez de Anabel perguntar.

\- Interessada? – Perguntou Sirius a olhando marotamente.

\- Nem um pouco. – Falou dando de ombros.

Eles saíram sem dar mais nenhuma palavra. Deixando os dois irritadiços e carrancudos. Anna e Lupin não aguentaram segurar o riso por muito tempo. Mas assim que se recuperaram os dois estavam ainda com caras piores.

\- Vocês não podem estar assim de verdade. – Falou Anna rindo. – Óbvio que eles não estão fazendo nada.

\- Como você sabe? – Perguntou James a observando seriamente.

\- Ele é um dos seus melhores amigos, te ouviu falando dela durante anos, jamais faria isso. – Falou ela incrédula que eles estivessem pensando mesmo nisso.

\- Mesmo assim, não gosto do Sirius perto da minha ruivinha. – Falou James resignado.

\- Pense um pouco, Pontas, você tem armas para te ajudar. – Falou Remus piscando. James entendeu o recado e de um pulo saiu correndo pra pegar o Mapa do Maroto no seu malão. Assim que o encontrou voltou para a sala.

Verificou se tinha mais alguém, mas não havia ninguém, também já era quase meia noite. Ele bufou resignado. Todos juntaram as cabeças para observar melhor. Lupin não pode conter o sorriso de satisfação.

\- Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom. - Retirou a varinha do bolso e encostou no mapa levemente.

Lentamente apareceram as letras com os nomes dos marotos e os desenhos de Hogwarts, as meninas olhavam assombradas para o pergaminho. Eles sorriam marotamente.

\- Vocês não fizeram isso. – Falou Anabel chocada.

\- Impossível. – Falou Anna em igual estado.

\- Claro que fizemos. – Falaram juntos com sorrisos marotos.

\- Mas é segredo absoluto. – Falou Remus. Elas assentiram.

\- E deu muito trabalho. – Falou James rindo e abrindo o pergaminho. – Onde estão eles? – Perguntou varrendo o mapa com olhos atentos.

\- Alí. – Apontou Anabel para o ponto com a legenda "Sirius Black" andando pelo corredor do terceiro andar ao lado do pontinho "Lílian Evans".

James ficou intrigado, mas se sentiu aliviado deles estarem andando e dos pontinhos estarem visivelmente separados. Anabel sentia o mesmo.

\- Não disse. – Falou Anna.

– Sirius só deve estar acompanhando Lílian na ronda. – Completou Rumes.

\- E por que ele está fazendo isso? – Perguntou Anabel recebendo o olhar de todos.

\- Ciúmes de alguém que você diz não se importar, Anabel? – Perguntou insinuantemente James com um sorriso maroto.

\- Não. – Falou cruzando os braços. – Só acho que os dois andam muito juntos ultimamente. – Deu de ombros.

\- Isso eu concordo. – Falou James com o mesmo tom e imitando institivamente a prima no gesto. Remus e Anna voltaram a rir do dois.

\- Vocês são inacreditáveis. – Falou Anna.

\- Era pra ser eu. – Falou James carrancudo.

\- Da próxima vez seja mais solicito. – Falou Remus ainda rindo.

\- Lílian sabe o que está fazendo. Vai deixar James louco. – Sussurrou Anna em seu ouvido, ele riu mais ainda.

\- O que vocês tanto cochicham ai? – Perguntou o garoto intrigado.

\- Nada, Pontas, não é nada. – Falou Remus. – Mas se eu fosse você, tomava cuidado com a Lílian, conselho de amigo.

\- Eu já sei. Não fiz nada, fiz? – Perguntou resignado.

\- Se acalme, primo, vou te dar uma mão. – Falou Anabel se levantando e sorrindo marotamente.

\- Pobre, Sirius. – Falou Anna brincalhona. – Tenho pena dele.

\- Não deveria. – Falou a amiga a observando. – Ele só terá aquilo que merece.

\- Tenho plena certeza disso. – Falou James sorrindo da mesma maneira que a prima.

\- Agora vou para o meu sono da beleza. – Declarou Anabel se espreguiçando.

\- Vou com você, estou cansada. – Falou Anna se levantando. Lupin também se levantou e deu um beijo na namorada. – Boa noite, James. – Ela disse bagunçando, ainda mais, os cabelos rebeldes deles.

\- Boa noite, meninas. – Ele falou se levantando e dando um abraço na prima.

\- Nos vemos amanhã no café, amor. – Falou sorrindo Lupin e dando um novo beijo na namorada. – Boa noite, Anabel.

\- Boa noite, meninos. – Cumprimentou a morena caminhando para as escadas.

James recolheu o mapa e eles também subiram para seu dormitório. Se jogou na sua cama e continuou observando os pontinhos caminhando juntos. Se perguntava o que diabos os dois estariam conversando. Mal sabia ele que os dois estavam na verdade tramando.

**\- J.P. -**

Sirius também tinha ficado intrigado pela repentina aproximação da ruiva, e aquele momento era perfeito para descobrir o motivo, de certo que não o perderia assim tão facilmente. Sabia que James, se pensasse, pegaria o mapa e veria que não estavam fazendo nada, por isso, fazia questão de manter certa distância da ruiva. Que parecia aliviada por isso.

\- Pode ir falando, ruivinha. – Falou marotamente.

\- Falando o que Sirius? – Perguntou fingindo não entender. Ele parou e a observou atentamente com aquela maldita cara que dizia "me poupe dessa farsa, Evans". Ela riu. – Não é grande coisa.

\- Tem que ser. – Falou ele voltando a andar. – Não vou aturar as crises de ciúmes de James por nada, ruivinha.

\- Só estou... – Ela parou pensando na palavra certa a usar.

\- Enciumando? Se vingando? Brincando? Irritando? – Ele falava com um sorriso maroto nos lábios e Lílian revirou os olhos sem evitar um pequeno sorriso.

\- Acho que testando é a palavra certa. – Falou ainda o observando. Ele riu.

\- Precisa de mais provas do ridículo amor de James por você, ruiva? – Perguntou ele meio incrédulo. – As humilhações, azarações, foras, escândalos e tudo o mais já não foi o suficiente?

\- Ele mesmo disse que eu era uma brincadeira. – Ela falou seriamente.

\- Meio sádica você não? – Falou marotamente e Lílian ficou da cor dos cabelos.

\- Não quero ser mais uma a chorar por ele pelos cantos. – Ela falou seriamente.

\- E para ter certeza vai testa-lo de todas as maneiras que puder? – Perguntou ele a observando com a sobrancelha erguida.

\- Mais ou menos isso. – Falou ela marotamente.

\- Você anda muito marota, Srta. Evans. Mal a reconheço. – Brincou ele e ela deu um tapa no braço dele.

\- Não ache que a Lílian monitora chefe não está aqui. – Falou ela seriamente.

\- Vou me lembrar disso. – Ele disse esfregando o braço onde ela batera e rindo. – Mas me diga, onde eu entro nos seus planos?

\- Vou te usar para fazer ciúmes no James. – Ela disse como se não fosse nada e ele riu.

\- O que eu ganho com isso? – Perguntou displicentemente. Ela o olhou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

\- Além de ajudar seu melhor amigo? – Perguntou ela debochadamente. Ele riu. – Você também está fazendo ciúmes na Anabel.

\- Quem disse que quero fazer ciúmes nela? – Perguntou ficando um pouco mal humorado.

\- Não minta pra mim e nem para si mesmo. – Ela falou rindo. – Pode não estar gostando dela, ainda, mas está envolvido e isso é nítido.

\- Ainda? – Perguntou ele incrédulo. – Não estou envolvido.

\- Negue o quanto quiser. – Falou ela rindo. – Não vai mudar o que vejo.

\- Teimosa. – Bufou ele. Ela riu.

\- Com muito orgulho. – Falou sorrindo. – Vai me ajudar nisso?

\- Tenho escolha? – Perguntou ele sorrindo marotamente.

\- Tem. Mas ai vou ter que achar outra pessoa, e não sei se essa pessoa não vai se aproveitar da situação e ai não sei se o seu amigo vai gostar de um par de chifres. – Falou marotamente e ele começou a gargalhar lembrando da versão animaga do amigo. Lílian não entendeu nada mas apenas revirou os olhos.

\- Tenho certeza de que ele já tem o bastante. – Ele respondeu e ela não entendeu muito bem o que ele queria dizer com isso, mas deu de ombros. – Eu topo, ruiva. Mas pega leve, não quero que minha amizade de anos já por água abaixo.

\- Acha mesmo que ele pode ficar tão irritado assim? – Perguntou ela incrédula.

\- Você nunca viu o James quando perde o controle, ruiva. – Ele falou sombriamente. – Espero que nunca veja.

\- Pode deixar, vou respeitar os limites. – Falou ela sorrindo.

\- Então estamos combinados. – Ele falou piscando e a abraçando pela cintura, ela riu. – Acho que vou gostar bastante disso.

\- Nem pense em se aproveitar disso, Sirius. – Ela falou rindo.

Eles terminaram de fazer a ronda e conversaram mais sobre James e Anabel, e também sobre o plano. Bem, ele não podia pensar em algo melhor para perturbar o amigo e adorava provocar James, mas esperava que a ruiva realmente soubesse o limite dele. Já tinha experimentado ver e ira de James e não era nada bonito.

Depois de andarem por todo o castelo voltaram ao dormitório e se despediram na escada para os dormitórios, quando entrou se deparou com a cena que esperava desde que havia saído com a ruiva. James estava em sua cama e observava o Mapa do Maroto atentamente. Sirius sorriu marotamente e revirou os olhos, ele era tão previsível.

\- Noite divertida? – Perguntou ele sarcástico.

\- Muito. – Respondeu sorrindo. James fechou ainda mais a cara.

\- Não estou gostando dessa proximidade, Sirius, logo agora que estava mais próximos. – Ele falou seriamente sentando na cama.

\- Você sabe que eu nunca faria isso com você. – Ele falou pegando seu pijama e indo se trocar no banheiro, antes parando a porta e olhando pro amigo. – Se acha, é mais idiota do que eu pensei.

James viu quando o amigo fechou a porto e realmente sabia que Sirius jamais trairia sua confiança assim. Confiava em Sirius e Remus mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa. Mas não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Nesse momento o amigo saiu do banheiro colocando a camiseta.

\- Não consigo entender, por que, assim do nada, ela ficou tão próxima a você. – Ele falou o observando atentamente, procurando algum vestígio do que estava acontecendo.

\- Ela está mais próxima de todos, não só de mim. – Falou dando de ombros e se jogando na sua cama ao lado da de James.

\- Mas e todos esses abraços, e mãos na cintura, e rondas juntos? – Ele falou carrancudo.

\- Um dia você vai me agradecer. – Ele falou baixinho apagando o abajur com um aceno de varinha e virando para o lado para dormir. – Boa noite, Pontas.

\- Só se for pra você. – Ele bufou com raiva, olhando o pontinho "Lílian Evans" que agora também estava em seu dormitório. Quanto mais pensava, menos entendia aonde Lílian queria chegar com isso. Suspirou exasperado e resolveu ir dormir, não tinha mais o que fazer a não ser ver no que isso ia dar.

**\- S. B. –**

Acordou de extremo bom humor naquela manhã, se espreguiçou lentamente e se sentou na cama, abriu o cortinado da sua cama e olhou ao seu redor, todas as amigas ainda estavam dormindo, parecia mesmo estar com sorte, não ia precisar disputar o banheiro com elas. Sorriu animadamente, se levantou da cama e foi tomar um banho longo e quente.

Depois de terminar o banho secou os cabelos com um feitiço rápido e os prendeu em um rabo de cavalo simples. Saiu do banheiro com seu roupão e foi colocar o uniforme. Se olhou no espelho e passou um rímel nos cílios, checou pra ver se tudo estava em seu devido lugar e sorriu ao ver a ruiva a fitando milimetricamente no espelho. Estava tudo perfeito.

Colocou as coisas dentro de sua bolsa e pegou seus livros. Saiu do dormitório sem fazer barulho, não queria estregar sua belíssima manhã com um interrogatório das amigas sobre a saída com Sirius. Mal sabia ela que sua manhã seria estragada dali a poucos minutos.

Assim que chegou a sala comunal viu que tinha esquecido seu estojo em algum lugar do quarto. Deixou a bolsa sobre os livros em uma poltrona próxima e estava se virando para voltar quando alguém segurou seu pulso firmemente. Respirou fundo achando que sabia quem era, mas quando se virou não via a pessoa que imaginava. Arqueou a sobrancelha levemente o olhando seriamente.

\- Me larga, Thomas. – Falou em quanto via o sorriso malicioso no rosto dele. Ele largou o pulso dela, mas antes que ela pudesse se afastar ele já a enlaçara pela cintura e agora estava perto demais dela.

\- Bom dia, Lílian. – Falou cheio de malícia na voz. Lílian sempre tinha recebido cantadas dele, mas ele nunca tinha feito nada do tipo antes. Ela estava assustada e olhava ao redor procurando por alguém para ajudá-la.

\- Evans pra você, Thomas. – Começou ainda procurando alguém e tentando com toda a sua força empurrar ele, que nem se movia um milímetro se quer. Com desespero constatou que o único que estava ali era o seu amigo Finnigan que vigiava a entrada do retrato, era muito cedo para o resto dos alunos estarem acordados constatou. – Nós não somos íntimos para você me chamar pelo primeiro nome.

\- Até agora não éramos. – Falou ele a pressionando mais contra si, já estava machucando Lílian. Ela não podia gritar porque o som não ultrapassaria a barreira do feitiço anti-barulho dos dormitórios.

\- Nem vamos ser. – Falou ela aumentando um pouco o tom de voz. Começava a sentir as costas doerem onde ele tinha as mãos. Por que, em nome de Merlin, tinha deixado sua varinha na bolsa? – Me larga, Thomas.

\- E se eu não largar? – Perguntou maliciosamente a apertando mais e Lílian soltou um leve gemido de dor. – Só um beijo Lílian, não te peço mais nada.

\- Não. Eu já disse. – Ela disse seria e mais alto do que antes. Agora estava ficando um pouco sem ar. Não teria como fugir dele. Estava ferrada. E ela que pensava que aquele seria um bom dia. – Mais de mil vezes e não vou mudar de ideia.

\- Você é tão teimosa. – Falou um pouco impaciente mais ainda sorrindo maliciosamente. – Não me faça te machucar.

\- Você não vai machuca-la, Thomas. – Falou uma voz séria de um ponto um pouco afastado atrás de Lílian. Ela viu Thomas olhando para ele sério. Depois ele riu desdenhosamente.

\- Isso não é assunto seu, Potter. – Falou ele sarcasticamente. Lílian agora sentia o perfume de James, sabia que ele estava mais próximo. Gemeu de dor novamente.

\- Solta ela agora, Thomas. – Falou James com uma voz que denotava puro ódio. – É sua última chance de sair daqui ileso.

\- O que vai fazer, Potter? – Perguntou debochadamente. Chegando mais perto de Lílian, agora ela sentia o hálito dele perto de sua boca, continuava tentado empurra-lo mas não conseguia.

\- _Incarcerous._ – Ouviu James dizer e se viu livre no mesmo momento em que via cordas amarrarem Thomas. Olhou desesperada pra James, ele parecia cego de raiva. Ainda com a varinha apontada para ele.

\- James... – Ela sussurrou ainda sentindo dor. Ele pareceu despertar e foi até ela. A olhou examinando-a e apoio o corpo dela.

\- O que ele fez com você? – Perguntou com a voz carregada de preocupação. Seu nervosismo era palpável. – Está machucada? Aonde dói? – Ela colocou uma das mãos na lateral de seu corpo e ele entendeu, a ajudou a sentar no sofá calmamente. – Eu já volto, um segundo. – Ela estava com dificuldade pra falar, então apenas assentiu. Ele subiu as escadas correndo e adentrou o dormitório a procura de um dos amigos acordados, achou Remus, é claro.

\- Remus, preciso da sua ajuda. Thomas tentou agarrar Lílian e a machucou, vou leva-la para a ala hospitalar, ele está lá em baixo amarrado, garanta que ele sofra o necessário. – Falou rapidamente no que Remus assentiu e ele saiu correndo novamente.

\- Pronto, voltei. – Falou parando abaixado na frente de Lílian que olhou pra ele e parecia que ia dar um leve sorriso mas desistiu porque sentia uma fisgada na tentativa. – Vou te levar pra a ala hospitalar.

Ele pegou Lílian no colo com facilidade, mas com movimentos leves e calculados tentando ao máximo não faze-la sentir dor. Ela descansou sua cabeça no ombro dele se concentrou o máximo se concentrar em não sentir dor. Aquele brutamontes a pagaria. James pensava exatamente o mesmo. Quase corria pelos corredores, não demorando muito a chegar na enfermaria. Colocou Lílian em uma maca e foi chamar a enfermeira, que prontamente foi ao encontro da garota.

\- Aonde dói, senhorita Evans? – Ela perguntou aflita. Lílian apontou as costas. – Eu preciso ver, tudo bem? – Perguntou e Lílian assentiu corando por causa de James.

A enfermeira fechou o cortinado ao redor da maca e James sentou na cama do lado oposto, bem em frente de onde elas estavam. Passava as mãos pelos cabelos exasperadamente. Odiava esperar. Principalmente quando a espera envolvia a saúde de Lílian. Ia matar aquele maldito se ela não melhorasse logo. A enfermeira saiu de trás do cortinado e ele levantou rapidamente esperançoso por notícias, mas ela mal olhou em sua direção, caminha apressada até o armário de poções, voltou rapidamente com duas poções nas mãos e voltou para trás do cortinado.

Já estava lá a horas pelo que James contava, a porta da ala hospitalar se abriu e Anabel e Anna vieram apressadas ao seu encontro. Com caras preocupadas e ofegantes. Pararam na frente dele.

\- O que houve? – Perguntou Anabel.

\- Como ela está? – Perguntou Anna. James suspirou resignado e mostrou a maca ao lado para que elas se sentassem. Sentaram o olhando atentamente.

\- O maldito, idiota, trasgo, impecil do Thomas agarrou a Lílian e queria beija-la a força. – Falou visivelmente irritado. – Nem sei o que teria feito se eu não tivesse chegado. – Falou exasperado, como se sentisse dor e Anabel viu seu olhar escuro de ódio. – Acabou machucando a Lílian e eu não sei como ela está, porque a enfermeira não sai de lá. – Completou com uma voz extremamente preocupada e passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

\- Calma, ela é forte, vai ficar bem, tenho certeza. – Falou Anna o acalmando.

\- Que bom que você chegou. – Falou Anabel agradecida. – O que fez com ele?

\- Amarrei ele e os meninos vão cuidar disso. – Falou seriamente. – Porque se eu fosse, provavelmente não me controlaria. – Completou serrando os punhos.

\- Calma, James, a Lílian vai ficar bem. – Falou Anabel que conhecia muito bem aquele lado de James. Foi até ele e o abraçou.

\- Anabel, ele poderia ter... ter... – Ele não conseguia nem terminar a frase, tremia de nervoso.

\- Não aconteceu. – Falou Anna séria. – Olha a enfermeira está vindo. – James levantou rapidamente e Anabel ficou ao seu lado assim como Anna, ambos olhando apreensivamente pra ela.

\- Como ela está? – Perguntou ele preocupado.

\- Ela está muito melhor, graças a Merlin, foram só dores causadas pelo aperto do trasgo, digo, garoto. Consegui fazer com que a dor cessasse e que não ficasse muito roxo. – Completou com tom eficiente. – Podem ir vê-la. – James se adiantou quase imediatamente. Chegou ao cortinado e o abriu levemente.

\- Pode abrir. Já estou vestida. – Falou ela levemente, sua voz ainda estava um pouco fraca. Ele abriu o cortinado e ela pode vê-lo e também as amigas.

\- Você está bem? – Perguntou ele preocupado a observando atentamente.

\- Estou muito melhor. – Falou com um leve sorriso. – Obrigada, James. – Ela falou com o rosto vermelho de vergonha. – Se não fosse por você...

\- Shh... – Ele falou colocando o dedo nos lábios dela. – Já passou e não precisa agradecer. Aquele trasgo vai ter o que merece. O importante agora é você. – Falou amavelmente acariciando o rosto dela que ficou ainda mais vermelha. – Se sente melhor mesmo? Precisa de algo? Pode pedir qualquer coisa, eu mesmo vou buscar.

\- Estou bem, mesmo. – Ela falou ainda corada. Estava surpresa com esse James solícito.

\- Um pouco de chocolate faria bem a ela, e meu estoque acabou, senhor Potter, se pudesse trazer mais da cozinha me sentiria muito grata. – Falou a enfermeira ao lado de Lílian. James fez uma cara de desgosto mais disse que iria, a enfermeira agradeceu e ele se retirou falando que já voltava.

\- Lílian estou assustada com essa história toda. – Falou Anna se sentando na maca ao lado junto com Anabel.

\- Graças a Merlin que James apareceu. – Completou Anabel. – Está mesmo bem?

\- Sim. As poções fizeram a dor cessar, queria ir pra as aulas da manhã, mas a enfermeira disse que só saio daqui depois do almoço. – Falou desanimada. – Uma droga ficar aqui sozinha.

\- Verdade. – Disseram as duas rindo do bico da amiga. – Mas vai passar rápido.

\- Tomara. – Falou exasperada. – Odeio ficar sem ter o que fazer.

\- Vou trazer umas palavras cruzadas pra você. – Brincou Anabel rindo e ela riu também. Depois de algum tempo conversando sobre o que tinha acontecido Anna consultou o relógio.

\- Temos que ir amiga. – Falou chateada. – Passamos pra te buscar.

\- Assim eu espero, mocinhas e anotem as aulas pra mim. – Falou ela seriamente.

\- Sim, senhora. – Falou Anabel rindo.

E assim Lílian caiu no tédio e no silencia da ala hospitalar vazia. Não tinha nada pra fazer e o silencio a estava matando. Ficou assim durante uma hora, achava que James voltaria, mas até o momento ele não aparecera. A enfermeira também parecia ter desistido da volta de James porque foi se trancar em seu escritório no fundo da ala. Lílian estava contando quantos rachaduras tinham no teto, tamanho era seu tédio e tinha ficado tão entretida nisso que nem viu quando o garoto entrou cheio de coisas.

\- Quantas até agora? – Ela perguntou olhando dela pro teto e rindo levemente. Ela tomou um susto e olhou pra ele.

\- 123 – Falou rindo. – E eu comecei a alguns minutos.

\- Desculpa te atrapalhar, mas a enfermeira me falou que isso ia faze-la melhorar. – Ela falou em tom de desculpa fingida apontando para a outra maca. Ela olhou assustada para a quantidade e variedade de chocolates que se encontravam ali. – Eu não sabia que tipo você gostava, então trouxe alguns. – Ele falou simplesmente dando de ombros.

\- Nossa... – Foi só o que ela disse e ele riu. Pegou uma caixa grande de barrar de chocolate nos braços e uma caixinha de bombons.

\- Eu já volto. – Falou indo até o escritório de enfermeira. Não se demorou. Lílian tentava sentar. Ele a ajudou.

\- Obrigada. – Ela agradeceu em quanto ele ajeitava seu travesseiro. Então ele deu a volta e sentou na maca ao lado onde estavam os chocolates.

\- Qual deles gosta? – Perguntou ele ignorando o que a ruiva falara e a olhando atentamente. Ela podia ver nos olhos dele o carinho que sentia por ela naquele momento.

\- Hum... – Ela começou tentando ver os chocolates. – de todos? – Perguntou rindo e ficando um pouco vermelha.

\- Sempre suspeitei que você fosse chocólatra, Lílian. – Ele disse rindo. – O que quer comer primeiro?

\- Caldeirões de chocolate? – Ele entregou uma caixinha pra ela e ela abriu animadamente sorrindo. – Eram meus favoritos quando entrei em Hogwarts. Sofria sem eles nas férias.

\- Pobrezinha da pequena Lílian. – Ele falou brincando e pegando um dos caramelos cobertos de chocolate. – Sempre foram meus favoritos.

\- Eram meus segundos. – Ela disse depois de engolir o pedaço que mastigava. Sorriu pra ele. – Sério James, muito obrigada.

\- Não precisa agradecer. Só estava no lugar certo e na hora certa. – Ele falou dando de ombros e comendo outro caramelo. Percebeu que ele não queria falar no assunto, foi ai que percebeu outra coisa.

\- Você está cabulando aula, mocinho? – Perguntou ela astutamente. O olhando atentamente com os olhos estreitos. Ele riu da expressão dela.

\- Tenho autorização para lhe fazer companhia. – Disse convencido sorrindo pra ela.

\- Menos mal, só vai faltar pegar a matéria depois. – Ela disse sistemicamente. Ele riu.

\- Lílian, é História da Magia, eu provavelmente ia ficar te olhando ou dormindo a aula toda. – Falou rindo e ficando um pouco corado.

\- Me olhando? – Perguntou ficando corada também.

\- Provável. – Ele falou rindo. Ela riu também.

\- Você precisa arrumar algo melhor pra fazer. – Ela falou rindo. – Como prestar atenção na aula por exemplo.

Ele fez cara de desgosto e ela riu. Ficaram conversando sobre amenidades e comendo chocolate até a enfermeira liberar Lílian na hora do almoço. Lílian estava se trocando e James colocava os chocolates restantes em uma caixa de presente. Lílian saiu do cortinado da cama com seu uniforme e prendia o cabelo de novo em um rabo de cavalo.

\- Eu acordei achando que esse dia seria ótimo, no final, não estava errada. – Falou simplesmente sorrindo pra ele.

\- Que bom que ajudei a melhora-lo. – Ela falou sorrindo também. Entregou a caixa pra ela e fez uma reverencia exagerada. – Seus chocolates, Lady.

\- Obrigada, Cavalheiro. – Ela também fez uma reverencia e pegou a caixa. – As meninas disseram que vinham me buscar e nada até agora.

\- Eu disse que a levaria em segurança até o salão para o almoço. – Informou ele dando o braço pra ela pegar. Ela aceitou e caminharam lado a lado.

\- Entendo o sumiço então. – Ela falou rindo.

Nesse momento vários alunos do primeiro ano entraram correndo, cada um de uma cor deferente e com bolinhas coloridas por todo o corpo. Lílian olhava a cena horrorizada e James ria. Ela riu também, depois que viu que só podia ser uma peça.

\- O que houve com eles? – Perguntou olhando pra James que parou de rir abruptamente.

\- Promete jamais contar que te contei? – Perguntou sério. Ela assentiu.

\- Uma poção simples em caldeirões de chocolate. – Ela riu. E ela também.

\- Sirius e Anna? – Perguntou se recuperando dos risos quando já estava no corredor longe da entrada da enfermaria.

\- Sim. – Falou simplesmente.

\- Nunca vão tomar jeito? – Perguntou ela parecendo resignada, mas ele sabia que ela não faria nada.

\- Nunca. – Ela falou com o mesmo tom fingido dela.

**\- Continua... -**

**N/A:** Gente, não me matem pela demora, juro que eu tentei muito, mas não consegui atualizar antes, estava com um bloqueio pra essa fic e sinto muito. Mas mereço crédito porque estou postando doente. :/

Mas sem mais delongas, **vamos as reviews: **

**Anaru Granger: **Primero de tudo, me desculpa pela demora, de verdade :/

*Sirius sorrindo marotamente para Anaru*

#Sirius: Só podia ser bom se é relativo a mim não é?

*Os outros reviram os olhos*

#James: Eu concordo plenamente com isso. *sorriso maroto olhando pra Lílian* Nós somos o casal perfeito, ruivinha. *pisca pra ela*

#Lily: Me declarar? Alguém te azarou com a maldição Confundos querida? Se sente bem? *Verificando a temperatura de Anaru preocupadamente*

*Todos riram, menos James*

#Anna: Te mando um e-mail, com certeza. *pisca e Remus fica vermelho*

*Anabel com fingido desinteresse*

#Anabel: Ciúmes? Dele? NUNCA!

*Sirius olhando interessadamente para Anaru*

Você bem que poderia me contar, não?

#Remus: Somos mesmo. *sorriso*

#Todos juntos: Que animal você é?

Espero que goste dele. Te espero no próximo capítulo e obrigada pelas reviews, sempre! Beijos :*

**Ritha P. B. Potter: **Entendi, mas foi no sentido de cavalheiro mesmo! HAHAHAHAHA James é quase um Lorde Inglês. *pisca pra James que sorri*

*Lílian revira os olhos*

#Sirius: Gostosão é? *Falando cheio de charme* Posso ficar com você com certeza. *piscada com sorriso maroto*

#James: Sou em todos. *Sorriso convencido*

#Lily: Quando o ego não toma conta do seu ser, sim, pena que isso é quase nunca. *rindo*

Estão mesmo. Só tomaram a minha cama e estão aqui esparramados, mas estão se comportando. ;)

(Pode deixar com a gente, nos comportamos só na frente dela.)

Obrigada por não começar um motim, desculpa pela demora e espero que goste do capítulo. Obrigada pela reviews e por acompanhar a fic sempre, linda.

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo. :*

**Obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic. Vocês são demais!**

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo. :***

**Annie B. Malfoy**


End file.
